Break Through
by shine21
Summary: Er erinnerte sich zurück, zurück an eine Zeit, die hart, voller Schmerz und Leid und dennoch auch voller Freude und letztendlich Liebe war..Seine Geschichte begann in Hogwarts, an seinem sechszehnten Geburtstag.
1. Die Vergangenheit, die dich einholt

Disclaimer: Gehört bis auf die Idee alles J.K.Rowling

Nur die Idee gehört Jasmin und mir

Gewidmet: Jasmin :-) Ist ja schließlich für sie, nach ihrem Wunsch

Break Through

Rating: Romance, Dark, Drama, Lemon/Lime, Shonen-ai, Yuri, Gewalt...alles ist drin:-D

Prolog

Die Vergangenheit, die dich einholt

In einem Vorort von London, in die Dunkelheit der Nacht gehüllt befand sich Malfoy Manor ein hochgewachsenes Gebäude, fast einem Schloss gleich so anmutig erstreckte es sich über das ebenso prächtige Gelände. Nur ein kleiner Lichtstrahl dang heraus, aus der Küche, in der die Hauselfen eifrig damit beschäftigt waren ihre Arbeiten zu erledigen. Sonst war alles dunkel und ruhig, alles schlief. So auch in einer der oberen Zimmer, etwas bewegte sich, eine Person setzte sich aufrecht und beobachtete die andere, schlafende Person neben sich, strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht und schaute diese liebevoll und nachdenklich an. Licht vom Mond, der draußen in seiner vollen Größe wachte, offenbarte ihr Gesicht. Schwarze verstrubbelte Haare, leuchtend grüne Augen und eine verblasste blitzförmige Narbe, ein Junge von ca. 18 Jahren wurden sichtbar.

_---Genau vor zwei Jahr hat es angefangen...und nun liege ich hier neben ihm..---_dachte er, Harry Potter, einstiger Held, der Zauberwelt und erhoffter Erlöser gegen Lord Voldemort.

_---...neben meinem Partner...---_

Er erinnerte sich zurück, zurück an eine Zeit, die hart, voller Schmerz und Leid und dennoch auch voller Freude und letztendlich Liebe war..Seine Geschichte begann in Hogwarts, an seinem sechszehnten Geburtstag.

TBC

Schon fertig Aber wie gesagt nur ein Prolog;-) Das erste Kapitel kommt gleich im Anschluss.


	2. Ein Entschluss wird gefasst

**Disclaimer:** wie immer

**Rating:** Dark, Depri, Gewalt

**Gewidmet:** Jasmin:-)

**Kapitel 1  
  
Ein Entschluss wird gefasst...  
**  
  
Licht drang aus einem Zimmer des oberen Stockwerkes, das sich im Ligusterweg Nr.4 befand. Schwaches und doch erkenntliches Licht. Im Inneren saß ein Junge auf seinem Bett, ein Stab in seiner Hand aus dem dieses besagte schwache Licht erstrahlte. In seiner Hand ein Zeitungsausschnitt, vereinzelt fielen kleine Tränen darauf, die Farbe verschwamm, doch es blieb erkenntlich was dort geschrieben stand.  
**_  
#Sirius Black. Ehemaliger Straftäter und Mörder, vor einigen Monaten des Verdachtes und der Anschuldigung, des Massenmordes an Muggeln freigesprochen und für unschuldig befunden, fand einen tragischen Heldentod, durch die Hand des dunklen Lords. Professor Dumbledore....#_**  
  
Der Junge, kein Geringerer als Harry Potter der Junge, der lebt persönlich, zerknüllte den Zeitungsausschnitt und schmiss ihn in die nächstbeste Ecke. Er konnte nicht mehr anders und ließ seinen Schmerz und Kummer heraus, schrie, so laut, dass in den Zimmern nebenan das Licht anging und man vereinzelt laute Stimmen vernehmen konnte.  
  
_,,Verdammt Sirius! Warum musstest du dich von diesem Dreckskerl töten lassen...Warum? Wieso lässt du mich allein..."_ Harry drehte sich abrupt um als er aus der Richtung seiner Tür, laute Stimmen und wütendes Gepolter hörte.  
  
_,,Dieser verdammte, kleine, abartige, missratener Bastard. Was hat er jetzt schon wieder für Probleme...?"_ Sein Onkel, Vernon Dursley, stand erbost, seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, an Harry's Tür und hämmerte dagegen. Harry stand auf, schon in Gedanken erahnend was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
Die Türe wurde geöffnet, Harry konnte nichts auf das wütende Grummeln seines Onkels erwidern, da wurde er schon am Kragen nach oben gezogen und auf den Boden geworfen. Schwer atmend lag Harry nun auf dem Boden und hielt sich seinen Arm, den er sich beim Fall geprellt hatte, schaute hoch zu seinem Onkel, der zu ihm kam und abfällig musterte.  
  
_,,Du hast auch nichts Besseres zu tun als hier mitten in der Nacht...so rum zu schreien...Das werde ich dir schon noch austreiben..."_ zischte er, setzte mit seinem Bein zu einem Tritt an und verfehlte sein Ziel nicht.  
  
Harry hielt sich nun seinen Bauch, den der Fuß mit voller Wucht getroffen hatte und röchelte, blinzelte als auch schon ein zweiter Tritt folgte, jedoch wesentlich höher. Seine Hände über seinem Kopf, kugelte er sich ab und versuchte so ein paar der Tritte und Schläge seines Onkels abzuschwächen.  
  
_---Shit, hat er denn nicht mal was anderes auf Lager...man tut das weh....Ich will nicht mehr auf dem Boden liegen müssen...ich will nicht mehr wie ein Hauself behandelt werden...Ich will nur hier raus...---_  
  
Harry sprang plötzlich auf und stand wacklig vor seinem Onkel, mit hasserfülltem Blick und leuchtend rot/grünen Augen sah er ihn an. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen Onkel.  
  
_,,Verschwinde endlich und bewege deinen fetten Hintern aus der Tür raus!" _zischte er seinem Onkel zu, der ihn nur verwirrt und höhnisch grinsend anschaute.  
  
_,,Was soll ich du kleiner, mieser..."_ Er wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der ihm den Stab nun direkt vor sein Gesicht hielt.  
  
_,,Ich darf zwar nicht zaubern...aber was glaubst du habe ich noch zu verlieren?"_ Ein bösartiges Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Sein Onkel schluckte und verließ sein Zimmer, blieb neben der Türe stehen. _  
  
,,Ich verschwinde...mich seht ihr nie wieder und solltet ihr irgendjemandem sagen, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkomme, dann wisst ihr was euch blüht..."_  
  
Harry hielt sich eine Rippe beim Sprechen und atmete immer noch sehr schwer, lief schwankend aus dem Haus, nur mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand und mit seinem Umhang, den er sich umgezogen hatte, verschwand in den dunklen Straßen...  
Sein Onkel schüttelte nur den Kopf, etwas bleich und verwundert, schloss er die Türe und sah zu seiner Familie, die ihm in dem in nichts nachstand.  
  
_,,Nun ist er wohl endgültig weg....endlich haben wir Ruhe..."_

--------------------------------------  
  
**In einer dunklen Gasse ein paar Stunden später....**  
  
Harry schaute sich gedankenverloren um. Er befand sich in einer dunklen Gasse, es stank nach Moder und komisch aussehende Personen, mit vereinzelt großen schwarzen Hüten, tummelten sich dort herum. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz...er musste in der Nokturngasse sein...daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. Doch wie war er hier her gekommen? Seine Verletzungen schienen auch schon nachzulassen...kein Schmerz war mehr zu spüren nur blaue Flecken waren noch als Hinweise auf die Tat vorhanden. Er lief die Gasse hoch, wurde neugierig beäugt und trat in die Winkelgasse ein, sein Ziel war die Gringott's Bank, er holte sich dort ein paar Galleonen und Knuts, ging dann geradewegs zum Pub und bezahlte ein Zimmer für einen Tag. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft auf das Bett fallen.

--_-Was war nur mit mir los?. Morgen ist Schulanfang und ich möchte jeden Einzelnen am liebsten einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals hetzen...Wieso habe ich nur solche Gedanken...---_

Er zwang sich nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken, schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von den lauten Geräuschen, die ihm von draußen entgegenkamen geweckt. Gähnend stand er auf, schlurfte regelrecht in das Bad und sah sich im Spiegel an. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn kurz aufschrecken. Er war blass, sehr blass. Seine Augen waren immer noch leuchtend grün doch es war nun ein leichter Braunschimmer vorhanden, außerdem sahen sie aus als liege nicht nur eine große Last auf der Person, der sie gehörten...nein sie strahlten auch eine gewisse Art der Gleichgültigkeit aus. Seine Haare waren immer noch verstrubbelt, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie glatt zu streichen, es gehörte schon zu seinem Leben so auszusehen, ob er es wollte oder nicht.  
Eine Hand voll Wasser auf seinem Gesicht später, trocknete er sich ab, nahm seinen Zauberstab, welcher sich auf der Kommode befand, steckte ihn in seinen Umhang und ging nach draußen. Die prüfenden Blicke, die auf ihm lagen ignorierend, klopfte er mit seinem Stab auf die Backsteinwand und der Eingang zur Winkelgasse wurde freigegeben. Ohne sich umzuschauen ging er in die Richtung des Bahnhofs. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet, die Person, die herauskam schaute nicht wohin sie lief und prallte mit Harry zusammen. Es war Draco Malfoy, der Harry nun grinsend ansah und aufstand.  
  
,,Na Potter! Deine Brille ist auch nicht mehr das Wahre, was?"  
  
Auch Harry stand auf, putzte sich den Dreck von seinem Umhang und schaute gleichgültig, fast kalt zu Draco, der für einen kurzen Augenblick darüber verwundert war.  
  
,,Malfoy, Malfoy...geh mir am Besten aus dem Weg...." erwiderte Harry beiläufig und ging an ihm vorbei, wartete nicht ab was Draco ihm darauf antwortete, es interessierte ihn nicht.  
  
Am Zug angekommen, suchte er sich ein leeres Abteil, setzte sich hin und schloss die Augen.  
_  
---Man...gleich zu Anfang Malfoy...aber eigentlich war es mir egal...es war nicht schlimm...---_  
  
Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Tür als diese geöffnet wurde, seine Augen einen Spalt weit geöffnet, sah er wer hereinkam und schloss sie wieder.  
  
_,,Aber Herm...du weißt doch!"_ rief Ron Hermine entgegen, die schon im Abteil war.  
  
_,,Lass es Ron! Du weit ganz genau, dass es falsch war...falsch von Dumbledore, falsch von dir und falsch von mir...Ach ich hätte mich euch einfach widersetzen sollen..."_ schrie sie ihn an und setzte sich neben Harry, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.  
  
_,,Harry? Ich muss mit dir reden....Bitte mach die Augen auf und höre auf mich zu ignorieren...und du Ron...." _sie zeigte auf Ron und deutete ihn nach draußen zu gehen.  
  
_,,Aber....ich..."_stotterte er.  
  
_,,Nichts da...ich will selber mit ihm reden...ALLEIN!"_ fauchte sie ihn an und wartete demonstrativ, dass er sie alleine ließ. Ron ging grummelnd nach draußen und wartete dort.  
  
_,,Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges erzählen...und dir einiges erklären...Bitte höre mir zu..."_ sagte sie leise, jedoch eindringlich zu Harry.  
  
Harry öffnete seine Augen, seufzte auf und nickte.  
  
_,,Gut! Also wo soll ich anfangen...."_  
  
Hermine erzählte ihm von den Ferien, wieso sie sich kein einziges Mal bei ihm gemeldet hatten, wieso er allein bei seinen Verwandten bleiben musste. Der Orden hatte sich zusammengefunden, es wurde über den weiteren Verlauf gesprochen und Prof. Dumbledore hätte es für wesentlich 'effektiver' gefunden, dass Harry bei seinen Verwandten bleiben sollte. Briefe durfte er keine erhalten, es würde ihn nur zu sehr ablenken. Als Hermine eingreifen wollte, wurde sie von Prof. Dumbledore zu stillschweigen verdonnert.  
  
_,,Harry ich kann nicht mehr...Ich weiß nicht was los ist...alles scheint sich zu verändern...du dich...ich mich....noch nie war mir alles so gleichgültig...so egal.."_ Sie seufzte und legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Harry nahm dies wahr und umarmte sie, schweigend, einfach nur um sie zu trösten, um sich zu trösten.  
  
Beide waren sich einig, dass noch viel auf sie zukommen würde, sehr viel, doch in einem waren sie sich nicht sicher, inwiefern es sich auf ihr weiteres Leben auswirken würde. Ab diesem Tag, erschien es für keinen der Beiden notwendig, mehr als nur nötig mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Hermine fand eine neue Freundschaft, die sie vorerst geheim hielt. Ron wusste nicht damit umzugehen, versuchte ständig in Hermines Nähe zu sein und ging Harry aus Misstrauen aus dem Weg. Den Streitereien mit Draco ging Harry bewusst aus dem Weg und auch Prof. Snape ständigen Vorwürfen stand er gelassen gegenüber. Doch etwas fiel ihm auf, nicht nur er ging den Menschen in Hogwarts aus dem Weg, nein auch sie mieden ihn oder versuchten übertrieben freundlich zu sein. Draco suchte sogar, so kam es ihm vor, seine Nähe. Prof. Snape schien ihn einfach nur in Ruhe zu lassen. Schon merkwürdig aber eigentlich auch egal...sollten sie doch machen was sie wollten, solange sie ihn in Freiden lassen würden. Am Quidditsch nahm er trotzallem teil, seinen Posten als Kapitän gab er an Ron ab, sollte er sich doch mit den Problemen der Gryffindors auseinandersetzen.  
  
Solange er auf seinem Besen war fühlte er sich gut, frei und es schien so, als wäre wieder alles wie früher, jedoch schien es nur so und das wurde ihm nach einiger Zeit auch klar. Er landete und verstaute seinen Feuerblitz in der Kammer, verließ Hogwarts nachdenklich und setzte sich an den See, schaute gedankenverloren geradeaus.  
  
Das Schuljahr verging schnell, nicht schnell genug für Harry, doch war es schon April als er auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts stand und auf jemanden zu warten schien. Plötzlich ertönte ein Rufen und hinter ihm tauchte Hermine auf.  
  
_,,Harry...tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin...Ich soll dir was ausrichten von Draco..." _Sie schnaufte und lehnte sich erschöpft an Harry's Schulter, sie musste sich wohl sehr beeilt haben.  
  
_,,Draco....?Ich dachte wir wollten uns erst später treffen..."_ erwiderte Harry.  
  
Naja es hatte sich wohl noch etwas verändert. Harry hatte sich mit Draco angefreundet. Eines Abends tauchte er plötzlich am See auf, als Harry dort saß und nachdachte. Er setzte sich zu ihm und begann ein Gespräch...Harry hörte einfach nur zu, erwiderte zunächst nichts darauf, dann drehte er sich zu Draco um und fragte ihn ob er es ernst meinte. Schaute ihn ausdruckslos an und versicherte ihm einen schnellen Tod, wenn es nicht so wäre. Draco nickte, wollte einfach mit Harry zusammen sein und mit ihm reden. Ab diesen Abend trafen sie sich häufiger, redeten oder schauten einfach nur in die Ferne. Hermine vertraute er diese Tatsache an.  
  
_,,Ja aber er kann heute erst später...er wollte, dass du auf ihn wartest..."  
  
,,Ok. Das mache ich...danke Herm. Gehen wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade..?" _er reichte ihr seine Hand und sie nahm sie an.  
  
_,,Klar...wir können los! War echt schwierig Ron abzuwimmeln...der hängt an mir wie eine Klette...warum musste er sich auch nur so unmöglich aufführen..."_grummelte sie und Beide machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Doch keiner von ihnen bemerkte den Schatten und zwei wütend aufblitzende Augen, welche sie lauernd beobachtete.

-----------------------------------------  
  
**Der Tag, der Abreise..........**  
  
Hermine umarmte Harry überschwänglich als sie am Bahnhof King's Cross standen und sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Draco kam hinzu und reichte Harry seine Hand.  
  
_,,Wir sehen uns in einem Monat...Harry. Pass auf dich auf..."_ Harry erwiderte seinen Handdruck.  
  
_,,Wo ist eigentlich das Wiesel geblieben...?"_fragte Draco abwertend.  
  
_,,Der...war sauer darüber, dass wir uns zu dir und Pansy gesetzt haben...Hat mir im Gang ne Szene gemacht..."_seufzte sie.  
  
_,,Der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen..."_sagte Harry, obwohl es ihm eigentlich gleichgültig war. Sollte Ron doch sauer sein...es wäre seine eigene Schuld, wenn er nicht mit Veränderungen klar käme.  
  
Ihre Wege trennten sich und Harry fand sich alleine auf der Winkelgasse wieder. Er schaute in seine Tasche und fand noch ein paar Galleonen, die aber keineswegs einen ganzen Monat ausreichen würden. So machte er sich zur Gringotts Bank auf und was ihn dort erwartete ließ ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Sämtliche Konten, die auf den Namen Potter liefen waren für Harry unzugänglich, laut Beschluss hatte Prof. Dumbledore es so angekündigt. Wütend und mit hochrotem Kopf stampfte Harry zum tropfenden Kessel, mietete sich für das restliche Geld ein Zimmer und schmiss seinen Koffer wütend in die Ecke.  
  
_,,Dieser Bastard! Wenn er glaubt, dass ich deswegen wieder zurück zu diesen Drecksmuggeln gehe, dann hat er sich aber geschnitten...."_schrie er.  
  
_---Ich muss mir unbedingt etwas einfallen lassen...---_  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Er hatte sich etwas einfallen lassen, zwangsweise, da er sich nach einer Woche auf der Straße befand. Er irrte in der Winkelgasse umher, seine Koffer klein gezaubert...den Brief den er daraufhin bekam wurde ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken zerrissen. Es war dunkel und kalt, die Straße nass und merkwürdig aussehend Personen trieben dort ihr Unwesen. Harry lief einfach nur herum und schaute auf als er von jemandem angehalten wurde. Zwei große Männer in dunklen Anzügen und merkwürdig dummen Gesichtsausdruck belagerten ihn.  
  
_,,Na wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht Harry Potter ist..."_sagte der Größere lachend. Der Kleiner grinste dumm und natürlich folgte auch sein intelligentes Kommentar.  
  
_,,Da wird sich der dunkle Lord aber freuen..."_  
  
Gerade als Harry nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, tauchte hinter ihm ein weiterer Mann auf und entwaffnete ihn.  
  
,,_Expelliarmus"_  
  
Sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand und er stand den Männern in Schwarz schutzlos gegenüber. Jedoch hatte er überraschenderweise keine Angst, er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben, soviel war sicher. Er schmiss sich auf einen der Männer und schlug ihn nieder, doch wie zu erwarten, ertönte wieder ein Spruch und dieser traf ihn gezielt.  
  
_,,Crucio"  
_  
Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn, starke Schmerzen. Harry krümmte sich auf dem Boden, erwartete den nächsten Spruch, der kam zwar in dreifacher Ausführung, doch wurde nicht er getroffen, sondern seine Peiniger. Er sah nach oben und erkannte eine große Gestalt, mit langen Haaren. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach Harry aus, zog ihn hoch. Harry, viel zu geschwächt von dem Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte und von den Tagen ohne Bett und Essen, sah sie nur ausdruckslos an und fiel bewusstlos in ihre Arme. Die Person hob ihn hoch, und trug ihn aus der Gasse heraus.  
  
_,,Habe ich dich endlich gefunden...Potter!"_  
  
**TBC**

So das war's für's Erste;-) Ich werde mich bemühen, jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzuladen..sie werden etwa immer so in der Größe sein..vielleicht auch mal länger. Wenn ich ehrfürchtigst um Kommis bitten dürfte :-P


	3. Der erste Tag in der Fremde

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer

**Info:** Unfreiwillige Situationskomik ;-)

**lisa-madeleine:** Schön das es dir gefällt. Hoffe du magst das Kapitel;-D

**Die-Nudel:** Naja das Kapitel ist eigentlich auch nur als Übergang gedacht...da Harry's 'Geschichte' eigentlich erst an seinem sechszehnten Geburtstag anfängt also während er im sechsten Jahr ist;-) So als Einstieg. Deswegen habe ich es so viele Zeitsprünge reingebracht. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt;-D

**Kapitel 2**

**"Der erste Tag in der Fremde.."**

Die Sonne ging gerade auf, hüllte alles in ihr grelles Licht. Vögel zwitscherten und ließen sich auf einem Fensterbrett, eines großen Gebäudes nieder. Bei dem besagten Gebäude handelte es sich um eine Villa, prunkvoll und groß, erstreckte sie sich auf dem ebenso großen und prunkvollen Gelände.

Alles war ruhig...im Inneren des Gebäudes wurde gerade jemand von dem Zwitschern der Vögel wach und regte sich in seinem Bett.

Ein Augenpaar wurde einen Spalt weit geöffnet, als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten schauten sie sich neugierig und verwundert um.

_---Wo bin ich...?---_

Harry wurde im ersten Moment von Orientierungslosigkeit befallen. Er wusste nicht wo er war und wie er hier her kam. Nur an eine Einzelheit konnte er sich erinnern...dass ihm eine große Gestalt geholfen hatte, danach wurde alles schwarz. Harry seufzte und stand auf, musterte das Zimmer in dem er sich befand. Alles war in hellen Grüntönen gehalten, abwechselnd mischte sich schwarz oder blau hinzu.

_---Merkwürdig...irgendwie kommt mir das alles sehr bekannt vor....--- _

Eine üble Vorahnung beschlich ihn und er setzte sich auf die große Couch im Zimmer, diese war natürlich wie alles in dem Zimmer in grün, olivgrün. Er legte sich längs hin, seine Beine auf der Armlehne hochgelegt und seine Augen geschlossen.

_---Naja immerhin besser als auf der Straße zu liegen....Selbst Voldie könnte mich jetzt nicht schocken...---_

In diesem Moment wurde dir Tür geöffnet eine große Person mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und nachdenklich ausschauenden Augen kam herein, lief geradewegs zum Bücherregal, nahm ein Buch heraus, las es sich durch und ihr Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich.

_,,Ich wusste es, Cissa hatte es bestimmt wieder falsch eingeordnet..."_

Er lief wieder zur Tür öffnete sie und ging hinaus.

Harry stand perplex von der Couch auf und sah zur Tür. Er hatte die Geräuche gehört und sich still verhalten, jedoch konnte er sehen, wer gerade hingekam.

---Das war doch der für den ich ihn halte....Das wäre wirklich unpassend..--- dachte er und die üble Vorahnung kam wieder, stärker als vorhin.

Diese bestätigte sich, denn die Türe wurde schlagartig wieder geöffnet und kein geringerer als der dunkle Lord alias Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle, stand dort und sah verwirrt auf die Couch und Harry. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry, der ihn mit einer Spur aus Verwunderung und etwas Angst ansah.

_,,Voldemort? Also doch..."_seufzte er und suchte nach seinem Zauberstab, doch dieser war unauffindbar. Eine leise Panik kam in ihm auf, doch er blieb ruhig vor dem dunklen Lord stehen und sah diesen fest an.

_,,Los bringen wir es endlich hinter uns..."_er schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass ihn ein unverzeihlichen Fluch traf. Doch es kam nichts.

_,,Potter? Was machst du hier...sprich bevor ich dich töte..."_orderte Lord Voldemort und funkelte ihn aus seinen roten Augen böse an.

_---Warum habe ich keine Angst? Irgendwie ist nicht mehr so furchteinflösend wie früher....er sieht auch so anders aus...---_dachte Harry und musterte den Mann vor ihm. Dieser schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf ihn.

_,,Wenn du nichts dazu sagen willst...Bitte! Ava.."_ Er setzte an und hatte schon den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf seinen Lippen, als die Türe geöffnet wurde und jemand freudenstrahlend eintrat. Das Gesicht der Person zierte jedoch, Sekunden später und die Situation vor sich realisierend, in Schock geweitete Augen. Sie rannte zum dunklen Lord und schmiss sich auf ihn, hinderte ihn so, den tödlichen Fluch auf Harry auszusprechen.

_,,Tom, bist du des Wahnsinns?"_keuchte Lucius Malfoy, Hausherr von Malfoy Manor und stand vom Boden auf, sah den Mann vor sich an und reichte ihm seine Hand. Dieser nahm sie verwundert an.

_,,Lucius! Das ist Potter...warum sollte ich nicht...?"_fragte er und hielt seine Aktion für das Selbstverständlichste überhaupt, war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

_,,Tom, wir gehen..ich erkläre dir gleich alles weitere..."_erwiderte Lucius und schob Tom zur Tür, drehte sich jedoch zu Harry um.

_,,Ähem...Har...Potter..dir wird nichts geschehen, bleibe einfach hier..und lese oder sonstiges..."_er lächelte gequält und winkte Harry zu, dann verließ er mit Tom das Zimmer.

Harry war das eindeutig zuviel. Erst sperrt dieser alte, senile möchtegern Zauberer des Jahrhundert seine Konten, dann landet er auf der Straße, wird von Lucius Malfoy, seinem Feind gerettet, so nimmt er an, dann taucht auch noch Voldemort persönlich auf, sieht jung aus und will ihn umbringen. Die Tatsache mal ignorierend, dass er sich gerade in der sogenannten Höhle des Löwens befand.

_---Ich soll hier bleiben...? Ist der Irre? Davon kann er träumen...--- _dachte Harry, öffnete die Tür, schaute aus Vorsicht raus auf den Gang und verließ das Zimmer als er keinen sehen konnte.

_---Mit mir nicht...---_

---------------------------

**Währendessen bei Tom und Lucius...**

_,,Lucius! Wenn du mich nicht sofort aufklärst, dann gehe ich zu Potter und beende was ich angefangen habe..."_

Lucius seufzte und schaute Tom unschuldig an, deutete ihn sich hinzusetzen und als dieser das tat, fing er an ihm die Situation zu erklären.

_,,Nunja...wie soll ich anfangen. Ich war gestern Nachmittag auf dem Weg zu Potter's Verwandten..."_

_,,Um sie zu töten..?"_unterbrach ihn Tom freudig.

_,,Nein! Nicht um sie zu töten, sondern um Potter abzuholen..."_

_,,Warum...?"_unterbrach Tom ihn wieder.

_,,Hör mir ersteinmal zu Tom!" _schrie Lucius ihn an und Tom blieb ruhig, grummelte etwas von 'Jaja...'. Als er ruhig war fing Lucius wieder an zu reden.

_,,Wo war ich stehen geblieben..achja bei Potter's Verwandten. Ich wollte ihn wie gesagt abholen, da ich annehme, dass irgendwas mit Potter im Gange ist, er scheint sich zu verändern und mich beschleicht eine wage Vorahnung..."_

Tom zügelte sich, wollte etwas einwenden, ließ es aber als er Lucius prüfenden Blick auf sich sah.

_,,Doch er war nicht da. Weg. Sein fetter Onkel, wollte mir partout nicht sagen wo er sich befindet, er wüsste es nicht und er würde sich auch in keinster Weise dafür interressieren. Ich habe ihm einen Crucio auf den Hals gehetzt und bin gegangen. Am Abend fand ich Potter in der Nokturngasse und ein paar deiner Leute wollten ihn gerade zurechtstutzen..."_

_,,Punkt! Hör auf. Du hast Potter vor meinen Leuten gerettet, ihn hier her gebracht und dann auch noch vor mit beschützt. Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden? Sag mal du hast dich doch nicht etwa...."_

Lucius unterbrach ihn energisch und schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Niemals...ich..ich wollte nur das du ihn dir mal genau ansiehst. Etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht und es hat etwas mit dir und....'Ihm' zu tun, das spüre ich..."_

Tom's Gesicht wurde traurig und er schaute an Lucius vorbei, aus dem Fenster.

_,,Du weißt wieso ich Harry töten will...du weißt es von Anfang an....also öffne keine alten Wunden..."_

Lucius ging zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

_,,Ich weiß. Aber schaue ihn dir an, falls es ein falscher Alarm war dann töte ihn...an Ort und Stelle..."_versicherte ihm Lucius.

_,,Du musst ja sehr überzeugt von deiner Theorie sein...OK, gehen wir zu ihm." _Er erhob sich schwerfällig aus seinem Stuhl und lief zur Tür, seine Hand in seiner Jackentasche, bereit den Grund für die bestehenden Wunden zu töten...

------------------------------

**In den Fluren Malfoy Manor's...........**

_---Bei Merlin wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet? Da kommt man sich vor als wäre man in einem Labyrinth....---_

Harry lief die Flure entlang, schier endlos erschienen sie ihm und ihr Ende war noch lange nicht in Sicht. Er ließ sich an der Wand, neben einer schwarzen Tür, heruntergleiten und schloss seine Augen.

_---Ohje...hier komme ich nie raus...nicht ohne Hilfe...---_

Ein Rattern wurde hörbar, es kam aus dem Zimmer, neben dem sich Harry niedergelassen hatte, er versuchte schnell genug aufzustehen, war aber zu langsam, die Türe wurde geöffnet, ein blonder Schopf ragte heraus und sah zu Harry herunter.

_,,Harry? Was machst du denn hier? Träume ich..."_er rieb sich die Augen und sah nochmals zu Harry um sich zu vergewissern , dass es kein Traum war. Dann beugte er sich zu Harry runter, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn in sein Zimmer.

--------------------------

Lucius und Tom traten in das Zimmer, in dem sich Harry befinden sollten ein. Tom schüttelte den Kopf und sah Lucius an als hätte er es gewusst.

_,,Er ist nicht da...ich habe doch gesagt, dass er nur Ärger macht. Wir sollten warten bis Cissa ihn findet...das erspart mir eine Menge Arbeit.."_

_,,Cissa..."_Lucius wurde panisch, seine Frau darf nichts davon erfahren sonst wäre alles umsonst. Er lief eilig zur Tür.

_,,Wir müssen ihn suchen...."_kommandierte er Tom, dieser sah ihn nur desinteressiert an.

_,,Ich habe es nicht nötig mich von dir herum kommandieren zu lassen..."_erwiderte er trotzig und mit einer Spur aus Zorn.

_,,Du bist es Sirius schuldig, Tom."_schrie ihn Lucius nun an.

Tom's Augen weiteten sich, er stand auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Lucius.

_,,Ich bin ihm nichts schuldig...."_zischte er bedrohlich, seine Augen funkelten und er schien fest entschlossen zu sein. Lucius jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

_,,Komm jetzt...töten kannst du mich auch nachdem wir Potter gefunden haben.."_sagte er und verließ das Zimmer. Tom steckte seinen Zauberstab widerwillig zurück und folgte ihm grummelnd.

_,,Das werde ich tun..."_

---------------------

_,,Aha..das ist alles an das du dich erinnern kannst. Ab da wird alles schwarz..soso.."_überlegte Draco. Harry hatte ihm nachdem ihn Draco in sein Zimmer gezogen hatte alles erzählt, nun befand er sich auf Draco's Bett und dieser grübelte laut nach.

_,,Nun...so wie ich das verstanden habe will dich Tom töten und mein Vater nicht...sehr merkwürdig. Und warum er dich vor Tom's Leuten gerettet und hierher gebracht hat..ist mir auch unverständlich....Naja das Beste wäre wohl, wenn du vorerst bei mir bleibst, dann kann dir niemand etwas tun."_versichterte ihm Draco und legte Harry freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Schulter. Dieser lehnte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Brust und schloss seine Augen.

_---Mal sehen ob Draco recht behält....---_

-------------------------------------

_,,Hast du ihn gefunden Tom?"_Lucius blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Tom schüttelte nur genervt den Kopf.

_,,Draco! Wir haben ihn nicht gefragt. Vielleicht hat er etwas gesehen..."_

Tom drehte sich um stieg die Treppe hinauf, blieb stehen als Lucius ihn rief.

_,,Wo gehst du hin?"_

_,,Zu Draco...."_antwortete er Lucius knapp und stieg die Treppe hoch.

---------------------------

_,,Draco...?"_

Lucius öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes und blieb geschockt stehen als er die Szene, die sich vor ihm bot realisierte. Harry's Kopf auf Draco's Brust. dieser hatte seinen Arm um Harry gelegt und strich beruhigend über dessen Rücken.

_,,Was..."_Wut stieg in ihm hoch. Die beiden Jungen lösten sich überrascht voneinander und Draco stellte sich beschützend vor den Kleineren.

_,,Vater..ich..wir....keiner tut ihm etwas, nur über meine Leiche..."_fasste sich Draco, sah seinen Vater und Tom fest und bestimmend an.

Tom lief zu ihm, zog ihn zur Seite und sah Harry an.

_,,Ich habe keine Lust und Zeit für eure kleinen Spielchen.."_ Er nahm Harry's Kinn in seine Hand, hob es hoch so dass er ihm genau in die Augen sehen musste.

_,,Dann wollen wir mal sehen...was dich aufeinmal so besonders macht...."_

Harry tat nichts gegen Tom's Berührungen und ließ es über sich ergehen. Tom starrte ihn an als ob er ihn noch nie gesehen hätte. Mit einem Male veränderte sich Tom's Gesichtsausdruck, wurde entsetzt und blass.

_,,Das kann doch gar nicht sein....Sirius?"_

**TBC**

**So das war's;-) Mal sehen wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig habe. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...Kommis nicht vergessen ;-P**


	4. Schnee der Erinnerung oder Yuki

**Disclaimer: Nichts ist mir..außer der Idee;-P**

**Rating: Drama**

**lisa-madeleine:** Jepp, Harry sollte Dark werden. Sein Charakter wird in die Richtung, Gleichgültigkeit gehen. Hat alles auch mit seiner Herkunft zu tun, deswegen verrate ich jetzt nicht zu viel ;-)

**Rückblende Anfang**

_,,Das kann doch gar nicht sein....Sirius?"_

**Rückblende Ende**

**Kapitel 3**

**"Schnee der Erinnerung" oder "Yuki...."**

_,,Sirius?"_ Harry machte ein fragendes Gesicht und wurde mit einem Mal unbeschreiblich wütend. Er wehrte sich gegen die Berührungen Tom's und stieß diesen von sich.  
  
_,,Wage es nie mehr seinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen...du Mörder!"_ zischte Harry und sah Tom mit hasserfüllten Augen an, ließ sich auf eine Umarmung Draco's ein, der ihn trösten wollte.  
  
Tom erhob sich seufzend und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
  
_---Das kann nicht sein...warum Sirius? Warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt...all das Leid, dein Tod wären unnötig gewesen....--- _Tom stützte den Kopf auf seine Hände und vergrub sein Gesicht darin....Dann wandte er sich Lucius zu.  
_  
,,Du hast es gewusst? Wie lange schon..?"_ fragte er, stand auf, zückte seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Lucius.  
  
_,,Ich hoffe für dich, dass du es erst seit kurzem weißt, sonst...."_drohte er ihm und seine Augen leuchteten bedrohlich auf, wie man es von dem dunklen Lord gewöhnt war.  
  
_,,Ich weiß es erst seit Sirius' Tod...Er hatte es mir gesagt..."_antwortete Lucius traurig, nahm seine Hand und drückte Tom's Stab nach unten dann zeigte er auf Harry, der sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte, sah Tom immer noch sehr skeptisch an.  
  
_,,Also ist er es doch..."_seufzte Lucius.  
  
_,,Ja alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür, Lucius. Um mir jedoch ganz sicher sein zu können müssen wir ihn hier behalten und beobachten..."  
  
,,Ich soll was? Hier bleiben..das..."_unterbrach ihn Harry, dieser wurde aber von Draco aufgehalten noch weiteres zu sagen, indem er ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte.  
  
_,,Pst...unterbreche ihn nicht...sei dir gewiss keiner hier wird dir etwas tun..."_  
versuchte er Harry zu beruhigen, was nur bedingt half, immer noch misstrauisch sah er Tom und Lucius an.  
  
_,,Nun gut, du kannst, sollte es dein Wunsch sein, bei meinem Sohn schlafen.."_ gab Lucius widerwillig bei, ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, ein Gefühl, welches er in seinem Leben als Malfoy noch nie gehabt hatte.  
  
_,,Vorerst..."_fügte er zähneknirschend hinzu.  
  
Er nahm den Vorschlag an, nickte, blieb aber im in der Nähe Draco's. Jedoch ließ ihn etwas erstaunen. Das Gesicht Lucius Malfoy's zierte einen Ausdruck von Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit, ein Verlangen nach etwas Unerreichbarem. Harry verbannte diesen Eindruck gleich wieder in sein Unterbewusstsein und dankte gedanklich allen Göttern und Zauberern, als Lucius und Tom das Zimmer wieder verließen. Er ließ sich auf Draco's Bett fallen und seufzte laut auf.  
  
_,,Oh man...war das merkwürdig. Der hat mich angesehen als wäre ich eine Erscheinung..."_  
  
Draco legte sich zu ihm.  
  
_,,Keine Ahnung. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht..."_  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte Harry wie sich etwas an seine Hand, die vom Bett herunterhing schmiegte. Er schaute nach unten und erkannte ein kleines schwarzes Katzenbaby mit leuchtend amethystfarbenen Augen. Er beugte sich nach unten, hob das Kätzchen hoch, legte sich wieder hin. Das Kätzchen machte es sich auf seinem Bauch bequem und kuschelte sich in den warmen Pullover, den Harry von Draco bekommen hatte.  
  
_,,Wie heißt das kleine Kitten eigentlich?" _fragte er Draco, der über die Situation lächeln musste.  
  
_,,Shu! Ich habe den Namen vor einiger Zeit auf einer Japanreise gehört..er hat mir sehr gut gefallen..da habe ich das kleine Kätzchen einfach so genannt... Ist doch süß, oder?"_  
  
Harry schaute auf Shu, der schnurrte und es sich noch bequemer machte, indem er sich noch mehr einkuschelte. Er strich durch das schwarze Fell und lachte leise auf.  
  
_,Ja...es ist süß! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du ein Tierliebhaber bist."_ sagte er grinsend.  
  
_,,Du weißt vieles nicht von mir...."_erwiderte Draco und schloss seine Augen.  
  
Harry tat es ihm gleich und dachte noch etwas nach.  
  
_---Vielleicht sollte ich ihm und den Anderen eine Chance geben...Mal sehen wo das noch alles hinführen wird...---_  
  
Beide Jungen lagen schlafend nebeneinander, Shu schnurrte zufrieden, richtete sich auf und lief zu Harry's Brust, kuschelte sich dort ein und schlief unter dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen von Harry's Herzen ein. Es war zwar erst später Nachmittag, doch hatte es ziemlich an Harry's Nerven gezerrt, dass er jetzt bei den Malfoy's bleiben sollte. Draco war eine Sache, aber Lucius und Tom waren eine andere, eine nicht sehr bequeme und erfreuliche, es beschlich ihn ein Verdacht ein sehr unschöner. Was würde passieren, wenn Draco's Mutter ihn entdecken würde....  
  
----------------------------

Die Tage vergingen. Während Tom und Lucius sich überlegten, wie es mit Harry weiter gehen sollte, befand sich dieser in Draco's Zimmer auf einem Stuhl, nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schauend. Shu saß auf seinem Schoss, schnurrte unzufrieden, wollte Harry's Aufmerksamkeit, die er schließlich auch bekam. Harry hob den kleinen Kater hoch und stupste ihn mit einem Finger auf die Schnauze.  
  
_,,Na? Was hast du...fühlst du dich nicht genug beachtet..."_stellte er Shu die Frage und bekam ein Miauen und heftiges Zappeln als Antwort.  
  
_---Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich bin freiwillig bei diesen Psychopathen und das nur weil Draco mir versichert das ich hier sicher bin....Ich sollte hier raus..---_  
  
Plötzlich riss ihn ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken. An der Tür stand jemand und wartete, nach einiger Zeit klopfte sie wieder und es wurde am Türknauf gedreht. Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
_,,Draco, Schatz....wir müssen etwas wichtiges besprechen..."_  
  
Narcissa Malfoy betrat das Zimmer ihres Sohnes und schaute sich um. Keiner war zu sehen. Jedoch wunderte sie diese Tatsache. Hatte sie nicht zuvor Geräusche und Stimmen aus dem Zimmer gehört? Ein Geräusch aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers, in dem das Bett stand, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch schrecken.  
Sie lief zu dem großen Bett und wollte sich gerade hinunter beugen als sie zwei leuchtende Augen ansahen...  
  
**Bei Lucius und Tom...**  
  
Beide Männer dachten angestrengt nach. Nun waren schon einige Wochen vergangen und Tom war zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, hatte alles genau miteinander verglichen und nur ein Ergebnis konnte das Richtige sein.  
  
_---Er muss es sein...all die Jahre habe ich nichts davon gewusst...habe gedacht..er sei...---_  
  
Lucius unterbrach Tom's Gedanken mit einer Frage.  
  
_,,Was denkst du sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
,,Keine Ahnung...seine Verwandlung hat begonnen, er ist kein Potter, soviel steht fest. Nun müssen wir uns vergewissern wer er wirklich ist. Halte ihn von Cissa fern...du weißt, sollte sie ihm irgendetwas antun, dann werde ich sie töten, Lucius!" _sagte er bedrohlich leise und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Studien. Lucius nickte, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verließ Tom's Zimmer.  
  
---Cissa....sie ist wieder von ihrer Reise zurück...ich muss sie finden, bevor sie Harry entdeckt...---  
  
-------------------------

Harry lief einfach raus, raus aus diesem Gebäude, weg von diesen Person, von allem. Was hatte er für ein Glück gehabt. Instinktiv versteckte er sich unter Draco's Bett und hörte wie Draco's Mutter das Zimmer betrat und nach ihrem Sohn suchte. Fast schien es so als hielte er den Atem an, so aufgeregt war er, ein Gefühl beschlich ihn, ein Gefühl der Gefahr. Er hatte Angst vor ihr, mehr sogar als vor Voldemort, was ihn nachdenklich werden ließ. Wieso hatte er solche Angst von dieser Person entdeckt zu werden? Der kleine Kater hatte ihn vor der Enttarnung gerettet, indem er unter dem Bett hervorkam, Narcissa erschreckte und diese dann etwas desorientiert das Zimmer verließ. Dann gab es für ihn nur eine sinnvolle Lösung. Er musste raus aus Malfoy Manor! Mit Narcissa im selben Haus, das wäre sein sicherer Tod gewesen. Er schlich sich aus dem Haus. Was er jedoch nicht beachtet hatte, war, dass das Gelände der Malfoy's sehr groß war, zu groß. Er fand sich in einem finsteren Wald wieder, da es langsam dunkel wurde beschlich ihn auch eine Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Ein lauer Sommerwind wehte und vereinzelt sah Harry Tiere, auf dem Weg zu ihren Schlafplätzen. Mit einem Male wurde es windig und er begann zu frösteln. Harry hatte nur ein zu großes Hemd von Draco und eine schwarze Hose an, da er regelrecht vor Narcissa geflüchtet war, hatte er auch keine Schuhe sondern nur Strümpfe an. Alles in einem sehr dünn, zumal es gerade so aussah als ob ein Sommersturm aufzog. Er lief einen kleinen Pfad entlang, naja es sah wie ein Pfad aus, und blieb plötzlich stehen als er in der Ferne etwas winseln hörte.  
  
_---Es kommt von da vorne...irgendein Tier, das vielleicht Schmerzen hat?---_  
  
Harry lief zu der Stelle und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Vor ihm auf Laub und Erde lag ein weißer großer Wolf, tod, auf das Übelste verstümmelt und regelrecht zerfetzt, Blut quoll noch aus den zahlreichen Wunden, das Winseln kam von einem kleinen Welpen, der neben der Leiche lag und sie ableckte. Harry näherte sich dem Kleinen und kniete sich hin, streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. Der Welpe sah Harry aus nassen blauen Augen an, begann zu fauchen.  
  
_---Irgendwo müssen die Viecher sein, die den Wolf so zu gerichtet haben...ich muss den Kleinen hier wegbringen...---  
_  
Harry schaute sich um, sah zwischen dem Gestrüpp zwei leuchtend braune Augen, die gefährlich aufblitzten, plötzlich sprang ein brauner Wolf heraus und kam gefährlich nahe an das Kleine Wolfswelpen. Harry reagierte schnell und bekam es noch rechtzeitig zu fassen, umklammerte es und ignorierte dessen Beißen und Kratzen, hielt es fest an seiner Brust. Der Wolf kam auf ihn zu, knurrte, zeigte seine Krallen.  
  
_---Er darf uns auf keinen Fall kriegen...---_dachte er und in ihm breitete sich wieder diese unbeschreibliche Wut aus.

Der Tod sollte kein Hindernis sein, jedoch war er nicht bereit dafür, doch für diesen Wolf sollte es so sein, er sollte sterben, dieser Wunsch breitete sich in ihm aus. Mit leuchtenden Augen, die vor Zorn ein gefährliches Zucken bekamen sah er den Wolf vor sich an. Dieser begann sich langsam zurückzuziehen, zog seinen Schwanz ein. Doch es war bereits zu spät, mit einem Male keuchte er, wand sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen...nach einigen Minuten war alles vorbei. Der braune Wolf, welcher zuvor nach Töten strebte lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Als sich Harry's Blick wieder änderte, klarer wurde, rannte er fort von dem Ort und fand sich nach einiger Zeit an einen Baum gelehnt wieder. Er setzte sich an den Baum und sah auf das kleine weiße Bündel Fell in seinen Armen. Der Welpe hatte sich beruhigt und lag nun mit geschlossenen Augen in Harry's Armen, er sah auf seine Arme und Hände, beides war zerkratzt und vereinzelt waren auch Bissspuren zu sehen aus denen etwas Blut lief. Harry strich dem Kleinen durch sein Fell und nahm ihn noch enger an sich, wohlbehütet in seinen Armen, an seiner Brust.  
  
_---Yuki....du siehst wirklich aus wie eine kleine Schneeflocke...---_Vor Kälte zitternd und fröstelnd zog er seine Beine enger an seinen Körper.  
  
_---Man ist das kalt geworden...Bald zieht ein Sturm auf und ich habe keinerlei Ahnung wo ich hier bin oder wie ich hier rauskomme....---_ Er seufzte laut auf. Letztendlich siegte seine Müdigkeit und er schloss seine Augen.  
  
Es muss Stunden später gewesen sein, als er sie wieder öffnete. Yuki leckte sein Gesicht und Harry wachte auf. Der Wind wurde stärker und tatsächlich tobte schon fast ein Sturm. Harry stand auf und musste sich an dem Baum  
abstützen, ihm wurde schwindelig und seine Sicht verschwamm, er musst aufpassen, dass er Yuki nicht fallen ließ, so geschwächt fühlte er sich.  
  
---Ich kann keinen Meter laufen ohne zu fallen...ich muss hier bleiben auch wenn...ich draufgehe...das tue ich sowieso...erst recht ohne meinen Zauberstab..---  
  
Er ließ sich wieder an dem Baumstamm herab, tat Yuki unter sein T-Shirt, legte sich auf den kalten Boden und rollte sich zusammen. Das letzte was Harry noch wahrnahm war etwas nasses auf seinem Rücken, Tropfen auf seinen Haaren, braune Erde, die erst feucht und dann flüssig wurde und Yuki's Atem an seiner Brust. Dann wurde es schwarz und alles verblasste wurde plötzlich warm, keine Kälte, keine Furcht nur alles in sich einhüllende Schwärze.  
  
**Am Mittag.........**  
  
_,,Hier ist er! Tom, Draco...ich habe ihn gefunden..."_  
  
Lucius rannte zu der Stelle an der er Harry entdeckt hatte. Seine Beine an seinem Körper und seine Arme um seine Brust, lag Harry auf dem feuchten Boden. Die Sonne schien auf seinen durchnässten Körper und wärmte diesen nur bedingt mit ihren Strahlen. Lucius ließ sich neben Harry auf den Boden fallen, seine makellose Kleidung färbte sich braun, er drehte Harry auf den Rücken und versuchte ihn zu wecken. Plötzlich bewegte sich etwas unter dessen T-Shirt, ein kleiner Welpenkopf lugte heraus, sah Lucius böse an und versuchte ihn durch Knurren und Fauchen abzuschrecken.  
  
Draco und Tom kamen zu ihnen. Draco lief besorgt zu seinem Vater.  
  
_,,Vater, was ist mit Harry? Wie geht es ihm?"_  
  
Luciu's legte eine Hand auf Harry's Stirn, kontrollierte so gut es nur ging dessen Atmung und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
_,,Nicht gut! Er muss die ganze Nacht draußen geblieben sein... er ist völlig unterkühlt und gestern Nacht tobte ein Sturm, daher ist er nun auch noch völlig durchnässt... Wir müssen ihn sofort ins Haus bringen...."_  
  
Nun kam auch Tom hinzu, kniete sich zu Harry herunter und legte seine Stirn frei. Sah traurig zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Narbe, die langsam verblasste.  
  
_,,Lucius nimm du ihn....Unseren Nachforschungen nach müsste es sich als schwierig erweisen ihn zu heilen...je schneller wir ihn untersuchen können, desto besser..."_  
  
Lucius nickte, nahm Harry auf die Arme und trug ihn zurück nach Malfoy Manor.  
Yuki musste er zwangsläufig mittragen, da er nicht von Harry's Seite bzw. aus seinem T-Shirt, wich. Immer noch argwöhnisch beobachtete der Kleine die Anwesenden, ließ es jedoch dabei und kuschelte sich wieder an Harry's Brust.  
  
**In Malfoy Manor, zwei Tage später.....**  
  
,, Sirius? Wo bist du.....warum hast du mich allein gelassen..?  
Was sind das für rote Augen? Sie sehen mich nicht voller Hass an.  
Nein das ist kein Hass, dass ist Liebe...Fürsorge..Warum?  
  
Dort liegt ein Kind..was sind das für Personen, die es so liebevoll ansehen...  
  
_,,Die Vergangenheit ist abgeschlossen..die Zukunft nur ein kurzer Moment._

_Das einzige, dass zählt ist die Gegenwart..vertraue ihnen, so wie du mir vertraut hast"_  
  
Diese Stimme...Akiko? Ich hatte dich bereits vergessen...warum hast auch du mich allein gelassen?  
_  
,,Harry?...."  
_  
Jemand ruft mich...wer? Ein Abgrund? Schwärze.  
Ich falle..falle immer tiefer...ein endloser Traum oder doch die Wirklichkeit?  
Wer fängt mich auf...empfängt mich..."  
  
_,,Harry...."_Draco bemerkte wie Harry seine Hand bewegte und ging zu ihm, nahm dessen Hand in seine.  
  
Harry öffnete schwach die Augen, blinzelte, sah Draco überrascht an.  
  
_,,Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?"_  
  
_,,Du warst zwei Tage bewusstlos. Wir haben dich auf unserem Gelände gefunden..völlig durchnässt und halb erfroren...wir haben uns schreckliche Sorgen gemacht..."_ Draco sah ihn immer noch besorgt an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn.  
  
_,,Fieber hast du nur noch sehr schwach...Tom und Ich mussten meinen Dad richtig dazu zwingen sich schlafen zu legen...er war die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett...richtig merkwürdig..." _grübelte Draco.  
  
_---Ihn dazu zwingen? Oh man...was ist nur aus dem Lucius Malfoy geworden, der mich hasst? Ausgetauscht oder geklont?---_  
  
Harry schaute sich um und entdeckte Yuki. Dieser lag neben ihm auf dem Kissen, wachte auf, als er Harry bemerkte und lief zu ihm, leckte dessen Gesicht. Hinter Yuki tauchte eine weitere kleine Gestalt auf, Shu, das kleine schwarze Fellbündel lief über Harry's Bauch zu ihm und machte es Yuki nach.  
Draco fing an zu lachen.  
_  
,,Der kleine Wolf wollte einfach nicht von deiner Seite weichen...und Shu auch nicht. Es sieht fast so aus, als hätte Shu einen Narren an euch beiden gefressen...er ist immer in der Nähe des kleinen Wolfes...Eigentlich kann er von Glück reden, dass er es überlebt hatte....wäre er nicht unter deinem T-Shirt gewesen..."  
  
,,Yuki..."_flüsterte er und nahm ihn in seine Arme.  
  
_---Haben wir beide es doch noch überlebt...---_  
  
Shu begrüßte er auch und wurde mit einem lauten Schnurren belohnt. Etwas eifersüchtig stupste Yuki Shu mit seiner Pfote und wollte die alleinige Aufmerksamkeit Harry's. Dieser beobachtete die Szene nur schmunzelnd.  
  
Harry sollte noch in seinem Bett liegen bleiben. Von Draco erfuhr er, dass etliche Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche nicht gewirkt hatten. Tom hatte zwar seine Vermutungen, ließ ihn aber im Unklaren darüber. Nun sollte er sich auf Muggelart auskurieren und das hieß, schlafen und viel Ruhe. Harry erkundigte sich auch nach Draco's Mutter und wollte wissen, wie sie das alles aufnahm. Tom versicherte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Sie würde sich damit abfinden müssen, Befehle von ihm ignoriert man nicht unbestraft...keiner würde es wagen.  
Eines Mittags wachte er auf und bemerkte, dass Yuki nicht mehr da war, Sorge machte sich in ihm breit und er stand wackelig auf, verließ das Bett, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und lief auf den Flur, rief nach Yuki. Draco, der gerade um die Ecke kam, ging auf Harry zu und stupste ihn wieder in sein Zimmer.  
  
_,,Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen.....Nach wem rufst du eigentlich?" _fragte er ihn und lenkte Harry zu dem Bett.  
  
Harry setzte sich darauf und deutete nur grinsend auf die Tür.  
  
_,,Nach ihm...Yuki!"_  
  
Man hörte nur ein schnelles Tapsen auf dem Flur, dann sah man ein weißes Fellknäuel zur Tür hereinstürmen und auf das Bett springen. Yuki sprang Harry an und leckte ihn stürmisch ab. Kurze Zeit später folgte Shu, kam genauso schnell zur Türe hereingestürmt, lief erst auf Yuki zu, leckte ihn ab und dann war Harry an der Reihe.  
  
_,,Du kleiner Stromer..."_lachte Harry und stupste Yuki auf die Nase. Draco setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.  
  
_,,Yuki? Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Namen? ich glaube, dass es Schnee oder so ähnlich heißt...."_  
  
Harry nickte, legte sich in sein Bett und deckte sich zu.  
  
_,,Ist ne lange Geschichte...."  
  
,,Egal ich will sie hören...."_erwiderte Draco neugierig und Harry begann zu erzählen.  
  
Er begann seine Geschichte als er sieben war. Er ging zur Grundschule...mit seinem Cousin Dudley. Da dieser und seine Freunde ihn immerzu verprügelten und potentielle Freunde Harry's durch ihre Umgangsart vergraulten, blieb dieser immer allein. Jedoch sollte sich dies an einem bestimmten Tag im November für kurze Zeit ändern.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
_,,So Kinder. Das hier ist Akiko Fuurokawa. Ihr Vater ist aus Japan nach England versetzt worden und sie soll hier in einer englischen Schule unsere Sprache besser lernen. Ich hoffe ihr werdet ihr alle helfen und eine schöne Zeit bereiten."_  
  
Akiko setzte sich neben den einzigen freien Platz zu Harry, lächelte diesen freundlich an. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar fiel ihr von den Schultern und ihre braunen Augen sahen sich neugierig um. Am Ende der Schulstunde, nahm die Lehrerin Harry beiseite und gab ihm die Aufgabe Akiko etwas herumzuführen, ihr die Schule und die Umgebung zu zeigen. Nach anfänglichen Kommunikationsproblemen, da sie nur bedingt Englisch und er kein Japanisch konnte, verständigten sie sich mehr mit Hand und Fuß.  
  
Als sie draußen auf dem Schulgelände ankamen, fielen gerade vereinzelte Schneeflocken auf den ersten Schnee. Kleine Schneeflocken fielen herab und Akiko fing mit ihrer behandschuhten Hand eine der weißen Flocken auf, strahlte Harry an, zeigte ihm die Flocke in ihrer Hand und rief einen Japanischen Namen.  
  
_,,Yuki....das ist Yuki. Yuki no hitohira"_ versuchte sie Harry klar zu machen und dieser lachte, nickte und rief den englischen Namen.  
  
_,,Schnee...Yuki!"_  
  
Harry nahm eine Handvoll Schnee und warf sie zu Akiko, die ihn zuerst beleidigt dann grinsend ansah.  
  
_,,Yuki no boru...(oder eher Boru no Yuki' Sorry Leute ;-))"_  
  
Eine Schneeballschlacht begann und endete damit, dass beide außer Atem aufgaben und sich in den Schnee fallen ließen. Beide sahen sich glücklich und erschöpft an. Harry überkam ein seltenes Gefühl der Geborgen,- und Zufriedenheit. Er fühlte sich wohl mit Akiko und vielleicht könnte sie sein erster Freund werden...  
  
Die Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Es schien zu stimmen. Wenn man glücklich ist vergehen die Tage schneller und alles ist so bald vorüber wie es angefangen hat. Der Winter wurde vom Frühling und dieser vom Sommer und der Herbst läutete wieder den Winter ein. Harry und Akiko wurden zu sehr guten Freunden, verbrachten ihre gesamte Zeit zusammen. Akiko ließ ihn die Dursley's für diese kurze unbeschwerte Zeit vergessen, sie brachte ihm etwas Japanisch und er ihr Englisch bei. Dudley ließ sie und ihn in Ruhe, nicht zuletzt weil ihr Vater, der Vorgesetzte von seinem war. Vielleicht so erzählte er Draco, war sie so etwas wie seine erste Liebe.  
  
Doch auch diese unbeschwerte Zeit fand ihr Ende als Akiko's Vater wieder versetzt wurde. Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin als Akiko es ihm erzählte, hörte nicht wieso sie wegging oder wohin. Wieder war es November aber diesmal war es ein Abschied und beide standen vor dem schwarzen Auto indem Akikos Vater schon auf sie wartete. Harry beschlich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er war sauer, im Grunde wusste er, dass es nicht Akiko's oder die Schuld ihres Vater's war aber er wusste, dass er ab diesem Zeitpunkt wieder alleine war, alleine bei den Dursley's. Sie ging auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und flüsterte ihm etwas auf Japanisch zu, küsste ihn auf die Wange und stieg ihn den Wagen. Sie winkte ihm noch zu, bis das Auto nicht mehr zu sehen war, verschwand.  
  
Harry dachte über ihre Worte nach...übersetzte sie gedanklich...Er konnte deren Bedeutung nicht verstehen...noch nicht. Aber eines war sicher. Ihre warme und freundliche Stimme, ihre leuchtend braunen Augen würde er nie vergessen..  
Er stand noch eine Weile einfach nur da und schaute ins Leere, seine Augen füllten sich unbemerkt mit Tränen, sie liefen seine Wangen hinunter.  
  
Er hörte nie wieder von Akiko. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie ihn vergessen hatte, die Dursley's gaben ihm ihre Briefe nicht und unterbunden jeglichen Kontakt.  
  
**Flashback Ende**  
  
Als Harry fertig erzählt hatte schaute er nachdenklich an Draco vorbei aus dem Fenster. Eine Träne lief seine Wange herunter, die sofort weggewischt wurde. Draco sah das und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich, strich ihm tröstend über den Rücken.  
  
_,,Deswegen hattest du diese Phase mit Cho Chang....Hey du bist nicht mehr alleine...nie wieder!"_ versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern.  
  
Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Draco's Brust und nickte.  
  
_,,Cho Chang war ein Ausrutscher, der nie hätte passieren dürfen. Sie hatte mich an Akiko erinnert, ich habe nur zu spät erkannt, dass es ein Fehler war..."_  
  
Unbeobachtete blieben zwei leuchtend blaue Augen, die die Beiden Jungen von der immer noch geöffneten Türe beobachteten. In der zitternden Hand der Person befand sich ein Tablett mit Essen. Offensichtlich deutete sie die vor sich gebotene Szene falsch. Sie drehte sich um, legte das Tablett wütend auf einen kleinen Schrank und lief den Flur schnellen Schrittes und ohne sich umzuschauen entlang.  
  
_---Wieso? Wieso mache ich mir irgendwelche Hoffnung?---_

_TBC_

_So das war's. Weiß nicht ob es Boru no Yuki oder Yuki nor Boru heißt O-o'' Schneeball ist gemeint;-P Kommis nicht vergessen ;-D_


	5. Ein Missverständnis, dessen Folgen und e...

**Autor: **shine21

**Rating:** Humor(nen klein wenig am Anfang), Körp. Misshandlung sprich Gewalt, Death.

**Grüße und Dank an: lisa-madeleine und Malia :-D**

**Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen wird ;-)**

**Kapitel 4**

**"Ein Missverständnis, dessen Folgen und ein Geheimnis wird gelüftet..."**

Die Sonne erstrahlte über Malfoy Manor und erhellte vereinzelt einige Zimmer, dieses doch von außen so trist wirkenden Gebäudes. In einem der Zimmer, weiter oben, wachte gerade jemand auf und schaute sich desorientiert um.

_---Ohje...ich bin wohl neben Draco eingeschlafen...---_

Harry setzte sich aufrecht auf das Bett und entdeckte eine kleine Notiz auf dem Nachtschränkchen. Er nahm diese an sich und las sie.

#Harry, ich habe eine Verabredung mit Blaise. Da ich dich nicht stören wollte, habe ich dich einfach schlafen gelassen...

Wir sehen uns erst gegen Mittag wieder. Bleibe auf jeden Fall im Zimmer. Verlasse es nicht!

Draco#

_---Eine Verabredung? Ich soll im Zimmer bleiben?---_

Harry stand auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab, nachdenkend, grummelnd.

_---Pah! Warum will hier eigentlich jeder, dass ich mich verkrieche...erst bringen sie mich hierher und dann darf ich nirgends hin...---_

Dann schien Harry etwas aufzufallen. Er schaute überall nach und suchte jemanden. Doch er fand das Gesuchte nicht.

_---Yuki! Wo ist Yuki schon wieder...er war doch gestern noch bei mir, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin...---_

Langsam ging er zur Tür, blieb erst vor ihr stehen.

_---Ich soll nicht raus..Draco will es so. Andererseits hat es mich noch nie interessiert, was jemand von mir will...Ich gehe raus!---_

Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür und stand auf dem Gang, lief ein paar Schritte. Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen als er eine Gestalt auf dem Flur erkennen konnte. Harry schaute sich um, wollte sich entweder wieder in Draco's Zimmer verstecken oder irgendwo auf dem Gang. Doch egal wo er sich verstecken würde, die Gestalt wäre schneller und würde ihn entdecken. So entschied er sich für das einzig Richtige, er blieb einfach stehen. Wenn diese Leute ihn zu sich geholt haben und ihn auch noch vor dem sicheren Tod retten dann wird ihn wohl jetzt keiner töten, dachte er sich und sah die Gestalt immer näher kommen.

_,,Harry? Was machst du auf dem Gang? Du sollst doch nicht alleine und in deiner Verfassung herumlaufen."_

Dieser Tadel kam von keinem Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy, dem Hausherrn von Malfoy Manor. Dieser stand vor Harry, sah auf den Kleineren herab.

_,,Ich wollte etwas spazieren gehen! Ist das denn verboten?"_ erwiderte er trotzig, schaute Lucius unnachgiebig an.

Als dieser anfing zu schmunzeln und ein Lächeln sein sonst so ernstes Gesicht zierte, kam sich Harry etwas überrumpelt vor.

_,,Was ist daran so lustig?"_ fragte er und stellte sich herausfordern vor ihn, verschränkte seine Arme.

Lucius deutete nur auf Harry, anscheinend schien ihn seine Kleidung sehr zu belustigen. Harry schaute auf sich herab und errötete.

_---Nein! Draco hat doch nicht etwa...?---_

_,,In dieser Aufmachung sollte dich besser keiner sehen, sonst....."_

Lucius unterdrückte ein Lachen, wandte sich vorsorglich von Harry ab, den leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen, blieb zum Glück unbemerkt.

Die Aufmachung Harry's hinterließ wohl auch bei Lucius ihre Spuren. Draco musste ihm in der Nacht einen seiner Schlafanzüge an,-gezogen oder gezaubert haben. Nun stand Harry mit einem zwei Nummer zu großen Schlafanzug auf dem Flur, der auch noch kleine Schnatze als Motive hatte. Jedoch konnte sich Harry nicht lange darüber aufregen, da packten ihn zwei Arme von hinten und hoben ihn hoch.

_,,So du kommst jetzt mit auf dein Zimmer!"_ sagte Lucius bestimmend und trug Harry zu seinem Zimmer. Harry versuchte sich zu wehren, jedoch ziemlich halbherzig. Er gab es schnell auf und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Älteren.

_---Hmm...irgendwie riecht er so gut..und es ist so warm....---_

Harry schloss seine Augen, hörte auf den Herzschlag Lucius' der sich nach dieser Aktion etwas beschleunigte, dann konnte man nur noch ein ruhiges Atmen vernehmen und Harry war eingeschlafen.

Lucius bemerkte die schlanke große Gestalt nicht, die im selben Moment aus einem der Zimmer kam und die Szene argwöhnisch beobachtete. Ihre Augen

leuchteten und ein Zischen war zu vernehmen. Sie folgte den Beiden unauffällig, blieb im Dunkeln.

In Harry's Zimmer angekommen, legte ihn Lucius behutsam auf das Bett, deckte ihn zu und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen von der Stirn, legte diese frei.

_---Deine Narbe verblasst....nun ist es wirklich so wie ich vermutet hatte...---_

Seufzend verließ er das Zimmer, schloss die Türe hinter sich und ging in das untere Stockwerk. Ihr Verfolger kam aus dem Dunkeln und stellte sich an Harry's Zimmertür.

_---Nun, Potter ist es also....Er wird nicht mehr lange leben um mir in die Quere kommen zu können....---_

Mit einem genau gefassten Plan, verließ die Person den Ort, vorerst.

----------------------

Ca. zwei erholsame Stunden später wachte Harry wieder auf. Als er wieder eine klare Sicht hatte und erkannte wo er war, wartete auch schon der nächste Schock auf ihn. Jemand war in seinem Zimmer, an seinem Bett! Und dieser Jemand schaute erschreckend freundlich zu ihm, ein Lächeln zierte dessen Gesicht.

_,,Mrs. Malfoy! Was machen sie hier...ich meine...an meinem Bett?"_ brachte Harry gerade noch vor lauter Erstaunen heraus, robbte das Bett hoch und ließ Narcissa dabei nicht aus den Augen.

_,,Aber, aber....Harry. Du brauchst doch keine Angst zu haben...ich werde dir nichts tun!" _säuselte sie in einer lieblichen Stimme, doch aus ihrem Mund erschien es Harry einfach nur unheimlich.

_,,Aha, sie werden mir also nichts tun. Ähem...was wollen sie direkt von mir?"_

Er kam etwas näher und erkannte, dass sie ihn immer noch so freundlich ansah.

_---Hat die irgendetwas geschluckt? Oder hat Malfoy sie verzaubert?---_

_,,Mein Mann hat mich gebeten dich etwas herumzuführen, da du vorhin etwas voreilig dein Zimmer verlassen hattest, dachte er es würde dich interessieren..."_

_---Malfoy.....Hmm...vielleicht sagt sie ja die Wahrheit, er ist in letzter Zeit ja sehr umgänglich und eine andere Wahl wird sie mir bestimmt nicht lassen...--- _Harry stand auf und wandte sich an Narcissa.

_,,Ok. Ich komme mit...aber ich bräuchte was anderes zum anziehen..."_

Harry deutete auf sich herunter, Narcissa nickte, zauberte ihm neue Kleidung und wartete bis er zu ihr kam.

_,,So nun gehen wir Harry...ich habe eine Überraschung für dich..."_sagte sie, schob ihn vor sich und schloss die Türe. Das Grinsen, welches sich in ihrem Gesicht bildete war unheimlich und verhieß nichts Gutes.

Sie gingen ein paar Treppen hinunter und kamen in den unteren Kellergewölben an. Vor einer großen eisernen Tür blieb Narcissa stehen, murmelte ein paar Wörter und die Türe öffnete sich. Harry lief ihr hinterher, blieb plötzlich stehen, ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

_,,Ähem...Mrs.Malfoy sind sie sicher, dass ich...."_er hielt inne als Narcissa sich zu ihm umdrehte und er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, es war voller Hass und Wut. Ihre Augen funkelten und ihr Zauberstab war direkt auf Harry gerichtet.

_,,Nun wirst du bekommen was du verdienst! Niemand nimmt mir meine Familie weg...."_zischte sie und ein Zauberspruch formte sich auf ihren Lippen.

Harry traf der Spruch unerwartet und hart. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. In ihm machte sich wieder dieses Gefühl aus, dieser Wunsch nach Schutz und Tod....

_-------------------_

_,,Lucius! Wie geht es Harry?"_ Tom schaute von seinem Buch auf, dass er gerade in Händen hielt.

_,,Ihm scheint es wieder besser zu gehen...er stromert schon wieder durch die Gänge.."_ erwiderter Lucius und musste sich wieder das Lachen verkneifen als er Harry in dem übergroßen Schlafanzug vor sich sah.

_,,Aha...nun gut. Das trifft sich gut. Ich wollte ihn heute über diverse Dinge aufklären... dein Sohn soll auch dabei sein..."_

_,,Wie du wünschst Tom."_

Plötzlich ließ Besagter das Buch fallen, hielt sich den Kopf und seine roten Augen funkelten vor Zorn.

_,,Tom....?"_fragte Lucius vorsichtig und das Schlimmste erwartend.

_,,Harry....Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm...."_abrupt stand er auf lief zur Tür heraus, Lucius folgte ihm, wohlahnend, wer darin involviert war.

_----------------------------_

_,,Hast du schon genug? Ach das macht ja gar keinen Spaß..."_sagte Narcissa mit Hohn in der Stimme und ging auf Harry zu, der röchelnd auf dem Boden lag. Nach etlichen Crucio und diversen anderen schmerzhaften Zaubersprüchen, hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu sprechen, von weitem hörte er Yuki, der vor der Türe stand und bellte.

_---Immer dasselbe...keinen Zauberstab und jemand der mich töten will...langsam aber sicher geht mir das auf die Nerven. Ich will nicht mehr...noch einen Fluch und ich...---_

Selbst das Denken fiel ihm schwer, keinen klaren Gedanken konnte er mehr fassen. Gerade als Narcissa zu ihrem letzten und wohl wirkungsvollsten Spruch ansetzte, leuchteten Harry's Augen auf, ein leuchtendes Rot umfing Narcissa und sie ließ ihren Stab fallen, sah fast ehrfürchtig zu Harry. Eine dunkle Aura umgab ihn, sich auf seine Beine stellend kam er langsam auf Narcissa zu.

_,,Du...du...bist...Bitte...es tut mir..."_stotterte sie und öffnete die Tür. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Ein Wink von Harry und Narcissa lag neben der Wand, sich ihren blutigen Hinterkopf haltend. Dann folgte ein weiterer Wink und sie fiel wieder gegen die Wand doch diesmal hörte man das Brechen einiger Gelenke. Als Harry die fast bewusstlose Frau auf dem Boden liegen sah, erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und die Gefahr war für ihn vorüber. Erschöpft, kraftlos und sich kaum vor Schmerzen auf den Beinen halten könnend lief er auf den Gang. Yuki kam ihm entgegen, sprang ihn an. Doch Harry schaute nur geradeaus auf zwei, eben erschienen Personen, die ihn entsetzt ansahen. Die Vorderste lief auf Harry zu, fing ihn auf bevor sich dieser in dessen Armen fallen ließ. Mit verschleiertem Blick sah er zu der Person auf und erkannte, dass es Tom Riddle war, doch anstatt sich seiner Berührungen zu wehren ließ er es erschöpft geschehen, schloss seine Augen, lag bewusstlos in Tom's Armen.

_,,Lucius! Nimm ihn und bringe ihn in mein Zimmer. Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen..."_Immer noch wütend sagte er diese Worte bestimmend zu seinem Gegenüber, der ihn entsetzt ansah.

_,,Aber....."_

_,,Kein aber! Du weißt was ich jedem angedroht habe, der es wagt Harry anzurühren...nun stelle dich mir nicht in den Weg mein Freund..."_

Lucius nickt, senkte seinen Kopf und gab den Weg frei. Sah zu Harry, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag, hob ihn in auf seine Arme und stieg schweigend die Stufen hoch.

_---Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so ein Ende nehmen würde....Narcissa.---_

Langsam und bedrohlich näherte sich Tom Narcissa, die sich mittlerweile an der Kerkerwand aufgerichtet hatte. Aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen ließ sie sich jedoch auf einen der Stühle fallen. Als sie sah wer sich ihr näherte erstarrte sie und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

_,,Tom...?"_ihre Stimme zitterte und ihr ganzer Körper versteifte sich.

_,,Cissa....Wieso hast du meinen Befehl missachtet?"_ In seiner Stimme konnte man Bedrückung hören, jedoch überwiegte die Wut und die Enttäuschung.

Narcissa versuchte sich aufzurichten, was ihr aber misslang, auf ihrem Stuhl sitzend, sah sie zu Tom herauf, versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen.

_,,Er versucht mir meine Familie weg zu nehmen....ich habe ihn gesehen! Erst Draco und jetzt auch noch Lucius. Tom er ist unser Untergang...auch wenn er..."_

_,,Du weißt es also...und doch hast du ihm solch ein Leid zugefügt?"_ Er neigte seinen Kopf, sah nachdenklich aus. Als er ihn wieder erhob, war seine Miene ausdruckslos, er strahlte dieselbe Kälte aus, die man von dem dunklen Lord gewöhnt war. Dessen schien sich auch Narcissa bewusst zu werden, sie fing an zu zittern, sah mit in Entsetzen geweiteten Augen zu ihm.

_,,Keiner wagt es meinen Sohn anzurühren.....verstanden! Nicht du noch sonst einer euren niederen Art..."_

Um ihn herum bildete sich dieselbe dunkle Aura, wie bei Harry nur stärker, viel stärker.

Er hob seine Hand, kein Zauberstab hielt er darin und doch schien es so als würde sich in ihr eine gewaltige Energie ansammeln. Er sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Narcissa.

_,,Es hätte wahrlich nicht so enden müssen, Cissa!" _

Narcissa wurde von einer unsichtbaren Macht in die Luft befördert, schwebte kurz und fiel dann hart auf den Boden, man hörte ein Knarzen, ihr Kopf brach. Mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie leblos zu Tom, dieser kam auf sie zu beugte sich zu ihr herunter und schloss ihre Augen.

_---Du warst mir immer treu ergeben....und eine gute Freundin.....Doch eines war typisch menschlich...ihr Menschen lasst euch zu sehr von euren Gefühlen leiten und handelt zu unüberlegt und schnell!---_

Schweigend und ohne zurück zu blicken verließ Tom die Kellergewölbe und ging ohne Unterbrechung zu Harry.

_------------------------_

_,,Tom? Was ist mit Cissa?" _Lucius schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an, als dieser jedoch den Kopf schüttelte wurde Lucius blass und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

Lucius hatte Cissa nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, Draco ist auch kein Kind aus Liebe gewesen und doch ist er etwas besonderes, ein Teil von ihm. Narcissa war auch ein Teil von ihm, er liebte sie zwar nicht so wie er seinen Sohn liebte, doch bedrückte ihn ihr Tod. So einen Tod hatte sie nicht verdient.

Als er zu Harry sah, der immer noch bewusstlos und schwer atmend auf dem Bett lag, überkam ihm ein Gedanke. Sie wusste es, sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht angreifen durfte und doch hatte sie es getan. Ein Verdacht beschlich ihn. Hätte Tom es nicht getan, so hätte er womöglich gehandelt...

Tom ging zu seinem Sohn ans Bett, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte kaum hörbar etwas, das sich wie ein Zauberspruch oder ähnliches anhörte. Die Wunden verschwanden doch die inneren Verletzungen sowie der hohe Energieverlust blieben. Er sah zu Lucius, der mittlerweile zu den Beiden gekommen war, ein Gedanke kam ihm.

_,,Tom...alles in Ordnung?"_

_,,Lucius...du musst mir einen großen Dienst erweisen....."_sagte Tom leise und streichelte die Hand Harry's.

**TBC**

Sorry Leute. Ich wollte eigentlich keinen Cliffhanger machen. Aber es hätte noch länger gedauert bis ich es hochgeladen hätte.

Zu der FF:

Ähem..ja nun ist Cissa tod, naja normalerweise sollte sie nicht so glimpflich davon kommen. Jasmin wollte sie noch nen paar Höllenqualen erleiden lassen, aber ich habe mich dann für diesen Ende entschieden....eigentlich habe ich nichts gegen sie. Nur weil sie nicht in die FF passt...:-(

Wer ist Tom wirklich?

Warum spricht er von 'eurer niederen Art'?

Was für einen Gefallen soll Lucius Tom tun?

Wie wird Draco auf den Tod seiner Mutter reagieren?

Dies und noch mehr wird im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet. Achja soll ich eigentlich vor jedem neuen Kapitel eine kurze Beschreibung des letzten Kapitels stellen? Damit man wieder in die Story reinkommt? Sagt mir eure Meinung. Kommis nicht vergessen XD


	6. Was ist Liebe? Bin ich bereit dafür?

**Autor: **shine21

**Beta**: Jasmin

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**INFO:** Es wird einiges aufgeklärt aber nicht alles was ich ursprünglich verraten wollte konnte ich reinbringen. Sonst hätte es noch länger gedauert. Deswegen fällt Harry's Reaktion auf seinen 'Vater' eher nen bisschen dürftig aus-.-''

**Kapitel 5**

**"Was ist Liebe? Bin ich bereit dafür?"**

**Was im letzten Kapitel geschah....**

Narcissa sieht ihren Mann, wie dieser Harry auf sein Zimmer trägt. Vor lauter Eifersucht fasst sie einen folgenschweren Entschluss. Sie lockt Harry unter einen Vorwand aus dem Zimmer, führt ihn in die Kellergewölbe und überrascht ihn mit einem sehr schmerzvollen Fluch. Im Laufe dieser 'Auseinandersetzung' offenbart Harry seine wahre Identität vor Narcissa und macht sie unschädlich. Verletzt und schwach schleppt sich Harry nach draußen auf den Gang und begegnet dort Tom und Lucius, die ihn suchten. Tom befiehlt Lucius Harry, der sich im Laufe der Unterhaltung als sein Sohn herausstellt, auf sein Zimmer zu bringen und widmet sich Narcissa. Diese erhält ihre, von Tom angedrohte, Strafe und stirbt durch die Macht Tom's. Wieder in Harry's Zimmer, bittet Tom Lucius um einen großen Gefallen von dem Harry's Leben abhängt...

**Ab hier geht es weiter**

_,,Lucius...du musst mir einen großen Dienst erweisen....."_sagte Tom leise und streichelte die Hand Harry's.

_,,Welchen Gefallen Tom? Du weißt....."_

Behutsam legte Tom die Hand seines Sohnes zurück und sah Lucius immer noch mit einer Spur aus Sorge an.

_,,Er ist sehr schwach...."_er hielt inne, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

_,,Einen Bund...du musst einen Bund mit ihm eingehen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Art, der Menschen oder der der Vampiren angehöre...jedoch braucht Harry jemanden, der ihm in seiner Kraft einigermaßen gleichgesetzt ist..."_

Lucius schien zu verstehen was sein gegenüber ihm sagen wollte. Er nickte, schaute ihn jedoch immer noch etwas unsicher an.

_,,Aber Tom...er ist doch noch viel zu jung....und eine Bindung...."_

_,,Ich verstehe deine Zweifel Lucius...doch mir ist auch etwas aufgefallen..." _Er stand auf und stellte sich neben Lucius.

_,,Du bist auf der Suche nach einem Partner und dir ist schon länger bewusst geworden, dass deine Wahl auf Harry gefallen ist...deswegen hattest du ihn von seinen Verwandten abholen wollen...dabei ist dir seine Veränderung aufgefallen....Gibst du mir recht?"_

Lucius nickte und schwieg einen kurzen Moment. Tom hatte vollkommen recht mit seiner Vermutung. Als er Harry das erste Mal in dessen zweiten Jahr auf Hogwarts gesehen hatte, machte sich seitdem ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm breit. Seit diesem Moment wog er alles genaustens ab und musste sich sicher sein. Seit einem Jahr gab es nun keine Alternative mehr. Er hatte in Harry seinen gewählten Partner gefunden. Das Vampire in ihrem fast ewigen Leben nur einen Partner hatten, erschwerte diese Tatsache nur noch.

Wie sollte er Harry Potter klar machen, dass sie ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen würden. Auch die Tatsache, dass sich nun Harry als Sohn Tom's herausgestellte hatte half ihm nicht besonders weiter. Ausgerechnet von ihm verlangte sein langjähriger Freund, dass er mit dessen Sohn eine Bindung eingehen sollte, nur einen Blutbund zwar aber etwas bindendes.

_,,Nun...ich..was ist mit Harry? Er wird es nicht gut heißen...."_

_,,Mache dir darüber keine Sorgen. Er wird es vorerst nicht erfahren...wenn seine Kräfte erwachen dann wird er verstehen und dir anders gegenüber stehen. Er wird zwar aufgrund seines Blutes nicht zu einem Vampir werden aber ihr seid dadurch bis zu eurem Tode miteinander verbunden"_

Tom sprach nun eindringlicher, hoffte, dass Lucius endlich zustimmte. Nach einer kurzen Bedenkpause, nickte Lucius schließlich, gab auf.

_,,Ich werde es tun! Sofort oder hat es noch Zeit?"_

_,,Sofort. Harry wird mit jeder Minute schwächer..."_

Lucius stellte sich zu Harry ans Bett, setzte sich auf die Kante dann legte er mit einer schnellen Handbewegung Harry's Nacken frei, strich darüber und wandte sich nochmals an Tom.

_,,Bist du dir sicher?"_

Die einzige Reaktion Tom's bestand aus einem Nicken.

Lucius sah sich Harry genau an, bemerkte wie er langsam Schwierigkeiten bekam zu Atmen und anscheinend große Schmerzen hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, öffnete seinen Mund und seine Zähne streiften Harry's Nacken. Lucius schaute ein letztes Mal zu Harry, schloss seine Augen und biss zu. Seine spitzen Zähne gruben sich tief in Harry's Nacken. Eine kleine Blutspur lief Harry's Hals entlang, wurde jedoch gleich von Lucius Zunge gestoppt. Lucius trank begierig das Blut Harry's bis er sich fast zwang aufzuhören und sich selbst in die Vene seines Handgelenkes biss. Dann hielt er die Wunde an Harry's Mund, öffnete ihn leicht. Instinktiv und obwohl er nichts davon mitbekam, schluckte es Harry begierig hinunter.

Lucius beobachtete Harry dabei und fing an über diese doch sehr seltsame Wendung in seinem Leben nachzudenken. Er hatte Narcissa geliebt, das stand außer Frage. Keine Liebe wie er sie für Harry empfand, dennoch eine tiefe Zuneigung aus der Draco hervorkam.

Er wusste, dass er durch diesen Bund zwar mit Harry verbunden wäre und das bis in den Tod und doch wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass es nicht die Bindung wäre, die er sich herbeisehnte. Eine Bindung, die gegenseitiges Interesse, gegenseitiges Eingeständnis der Liebe und Vertrauen in sich beinhaltete und voraussetzte. Dies würde fehlen und das wurde ihm nun schmerzhaft bewusst.

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit von Lucius gelöst, sein Kopf lag wieder auf dem Kissen und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Nun müsste sein Körper den Rest erledigen und das angebotene Geschenk annehmen.

_,,Wir sehen uns später...ich werde mich nun auf mein Zimmer zurückziehen.."_

Das war das Einzige was Lucius noch zu Tom sagte als er auch schon an der Tür stand und das Zimmer verließ. Tom sah zu seinem Sohn, der sich, so hoffte er inständig, erholen würde. Er ging an das Fenster uns setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, schaute hinaus. Als er in der Ferne eine Person erkennen konnte, die zielstrebig und mit einer Tüte bepackt auf Malfoy Manor zulief, legte er seine Stirn in Falten und seufzte.

_---Nun ist es wohl schon soweit...wie er wohl darauf reagieren wird?---_

----------------------

Draco schlenderte den Weg entlang. In seiner rechten Hand befand sich eine große Tüte, dessen Inhalt eine Überraschung für Harry werden sollte. Als er an der Eingangstür ankam und eintrat, überkam ihn eine seltsame Ahnung. Ein Gefühl, dass etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein musste. Alles war so leer, keine Stimmen oder sein Vater, der irgendwelche Hauselfen herumscheuchte. Nur eine unheimliche Stille und der Geruch des Todes. Als Vampir müsste er es zwar gewohnt sein, aber nicht in so einem Maße wie es gerade bei ihm der Fall war.

_---Irgendetwas ist passiert!---_

Zielstrebig ging er zuerst zu Tom's Zimmer. Dort erhoffte er sich die Antwort auf seine Fragen. Wieso er jedoch zuerst zu dessen Zimmer ging und nicht zu dem seines Vaters, war eine weitere Frage, die sich ihm stellte. Er klopfte an und wartete, als er Schritte aus dem Innern des Zimmers vernehmen konnte wollte er die Tür schon öffnete als ihm jemand von innen zuvor kam.

_,,Draco?" _

Tom versuchte seinen gewohnten Blick aufzusetzen, gewohnt gleichgültig und nichtssagend. Doch es schien ihm nicht zu gelingen. Er deutete Draco, hineinzukommen und sich hinzusetzen. Er überlegte angestrengt wie er ihm die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter nahe bringen sollte. Auch für ihn war sie eine gute Freundin und Vertraute gewesen. Doch auch sie wusste, dass er keine Gnade walten lässt, wenn sich jemand und sei es jemand aus seinem Freundeskreis, seinen Befehlen widersetzen würde.

Schweigend saßen sich beide gegenüber, bis Draco die Stille durchbrach. Er wollte endlich Antworten und würde sie auch bekommen! Die Tüte stand neben ihm, ein flüchtiger Blick zu dem Bett und er erkannte jemanden darauf liegen, jemand ihm sehr Bekanntes. Bevor zu seiner eigentlichen Frage ansetzte, sprang er auf und lief zu dem Bett. Zu Harry.

_,,Tom...was ist mit ihm passiert? Er sieht ja schrecklich aus!" _

Als Draco zwei einstichähnliche Male an dessen Nacken erkannte, schüttelte er den Kopf und ging auf Tom zu, fasste diesen am Kragen.

_,,Es ist doch nicht das, für das ich es halte, oder? Wie konntet ihr nur?"_

Obwohl Tom wusste, dass diese Reaktion von seinem Gegenüber mehr als gerechtfertig war, konnte er ihm nicht erlauben ihn so respektlos zu behandeln.

_,,Lass mich sofort los!"_zischte Tom gefährlich und seine roten Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf. Als Draco keinerlei Anstalten machte, dessen Aufforderung nachzugehen, genügte ein Wink von Tom's Hand und Draco lag auf dem Boden, hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Tom beließ es dabei und beendete Draco's Kopfschmerzen, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und reichte ihm seine Hand zum aufstehen.

_,,Beruhige dich...ich werde dir alles erzählen. Doch höre mir genau zu und lass deine Emotionen nicht allzusehr Besitz von dir ergreifen. Ich weiß, dass es sehr hart für dich werden wird...."_

Tom begann zu erzählen. Von dem Verrat Narcissa's von den Verletzungen, die Harry davon getragen hatte und davon, dass sein Vater den Bund mit Harry eingegangen war um ihn zu stärken und dass dies nur auf seinem Befehl hin passiert ist.

Verletzt. Traurig. Wütend. Schuldig. Das waren die Gefühle, die momentan in Draco dominierten. Wut auf seine Mutter, dass sie wider dem Befehl Tom's gehandelt und Harry verletzt hatte. Traurig und verletzt, weil sie doch mit ihrem Tod rechnen musste und weil er sich tief in seinem Innern nach ihr sehnte, sich die Schuld daran gab. Seine Mutter hatte einfach nur Angst ihre Familie zu verlieren und vielleicht hatte sie nicht einmal Unrecht damit. Außerdem fühlte er eine große Schuld auf sich lasten, weil er Harry alleine gelassen und zugelassen hatte, dass das alles geschieht. Warum musste es nur so weit kommen? Warum musste Harry nur Tom's Sohn sein? Wäre er einfach nur Potter geblieben, vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen. Aber eines war ihm klar, es war nun mal Harry's Schicksal bei ihnen zu sein.

Er nickte schwach und wischte sich über seine Augen. Nass war seine Hand und das ließ als einziges darauf hindeuten, dass er wohl darüber weinen würde.

_,,Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Mutter?"_fragte er mit zitternder Stimme, versuchte sich nicht zuviel seiner Trauer anmerken zu lassen.

Tom vermied es ihn auf seine Gefühle anzusprechen und beantwortete ihm seine Frage.

_,,Sie liegt in den unteren Gewölben. Ich habe die Hauselfen damit beauftragt, sie in einen Sarg zu legen....ihre Bestattung wird morgen sein."_

Das letzten bisschen Hoffnung in Draco, dass seine Mutter vielleicht doch noch leben würde, verblasste als er die Worte Tom's hörte. Seine Mutter war ein Vampir, ein sehr mächtiger und starkter sogar aber letztendlich war auch ihre Unsterblichkeit nur bedingt. Tom's Macht erstreckte sich in weitaus höheren Bahnen als sich Vampire je denken können. Draco stand auf und verließ schweigend das Zimmer, sah ein letztes Mal zu Harry und deutete auf die Tüte neben dem Stuhl.

_,,Das sollte ein Geschenk für Harry sein. Bitte gib' es ihm, wenn er wach ist...."_

--------------------------

Auf dem Weg nach unten zu den Gewölben, fing Draco's Herz an immer schnell zu pochen. Ein Gefühl als würde ihm sein Herz herausspringen. Er bekam Angst. Angst vor dem, was ihn hier unten erwartete, wie würde er sich verhalten....

Vor einer hölzernen Tür blieb er stehen und öffnete sie. Stolz, emotionslos, mit Würde so wollte er eigentlich hindurch aber als er seine Mutter in diesem gläsernen Sarg sah, immer noch wunderschön, mit geschlossenen Augen, da zersprang seine Fassade und der Draco Malfoy, der er wirklich war wurde sichtbar. Verletzlich, traurig, wütend und durcheinander. Er ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und weinte, weinte so sehr, wie er nur dreimal in seinem Leben weinen sollte. Draco hob den Sargdeckel nach oben und strich durch das blonde lange Haar seiner Mutter, gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

_,,Leb' wohl....."_

Dann machte er den Sargdeckel wieder zu, ging an die Wand und ließ sich an ihr heruntergleiten. Auf dem Boden zog er seine Beine an den Körper und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände.

_Warum musste es nur so enden?_

_---------------------_

Drei Tage vergingen bis sich Harry einigermaßen erholt hatte und letztendlich aufwachte. Draco hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen, sprach weder mit seinem Vater noch mit Tom und ließ sich das Essen von den Hauselfen auf sein Zimmer bringen.

Als Harry aufwachte stand Tom neben seinem Bett. Sich erst an das grelle Licht wieder gewöhnen müssend, öffnete er langsam seine Augen, erkannte Tom.

_,,..ist es also kein Traum gewesen." _seufzte er und versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen, was ihm nur bedingt gelang. Er stützte sich an dem Bett ab.

_,,Nein...ist es nicht...erinnerst du dich denn noch an irgendetwas?"_ Tom setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett, schaute seinen Sohn liebevoll an, doch Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht damit umzugehen. Wie gewohnt, blieb er kalt.

_,,An was? Wie sich Narcissa Malfoy plötzlich wie eine Psychopathin aufgeführt hatte, wie du mit Lucuis Malfoy über mich gesprochen hast...Vater? Was das Unterbewusstsein nicht alles für einen bereit hält..."_

_,,Es ist wie es ist..und du wirst das auch nicht ändern können..."_seufzte Tom. Hatte er sich wirklich vorgestellt, dass sein Sohn es akzeptieren würde? Schließlich war er es, der ihn jahrelang töten wollte, ihm eine Leben bei solchen Verwandten bescherte.

_,,Sag mir nur wieso? Wieso musste Sirius sterben und wieso denkst du auf einmal, dass ich dein Sohn bin. Wieso?"_

Harry wurde wütend. Sehr wütend. Erst tötet Voldemort den einzigen Menschen den er noch hatte und dann behandelte er ihn, seinen Feind als seinen Sohn. Warum würde alles nur so dermaßen schief laufen in seinem Leben?

_,,Du bist mein Sohn! Ich wollte es zuerst auch nicht wahrhaben aber alle Zeichen sprechen dafür. Die Umwandlung in der du dich gerade befindest, die Farbe deiner Augen, die sich verändert und dein ganzes Äußeres. Ich bin dein Vater, ob du es akzeptierst oder nicht!" _

Tom stoppte und sah zu Harry, doch von ihm ging immer noch keine Reaktion aus.

_,, Und das Wichtigste ist....ich habe Sirius nicht getötet! Ich habe Sirius viel zu sehr geliebt als dass ich ihm jemals hätte Schaden zufügen können..."_

Bei dem letztgesagten horchte Harry auf, seine kalte Fassade begann zu bröckeln und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen.

Er hatte Sirius geliebt? Und doch war er tot, wieso?

Tom begann zu erzählen, erklärte ihm wie es zu dem alles kommen konnte.

Er fing bei dessen Geburt an. Unter Zauberern sei es möglich, auch wenn sie gleichgeschlechtliche Partner hätten, Kinder zu kriegen. An dem Tag als sie im Krankenhaus waren, an dem Tag seiner Geburt, wurde ihnen gesagt, dass ihr Sohn bei der Geburt gestorben sei....seit diesem Tag wandte sich alles zum Schlechten. Sirius, derjenige der ihn auf die Welt brachte stürzte sich in Selbstvorwürfe... sie entschlossen sich dazu den jeweils anderen den Freiraum zu geben, den beide brauchten. Nach so einem Verlust schien es ihnen beiden so, als wäre es das Beste für Erste allein zu bleiben...für eine kurze Zeit. Jedoch kam alles anders. Er, verschwand in seine Welt, der Todesengel, versuchte dort die Ruhe zu finden, die er brauchte. Als er wieder in die Menschenwelt ging, erfuhr er von dem angeblichen Verrat Sirius an den Potter's mit denen die beiden sehr gut befreundet gewesen waren....Sirius hätte sie an ihn, den dunklen Lord verraten, und er hätte sie daraufhin umgebracht.....

Tom hielt kurz inne und sah zu Harry. Der hörte ihm interessiert zu und fragte ihn etwas.

_,,Dann hast du meine Eltern...ähem ich meine die Potters gar nicht umgebracht? Wer war es dann...?" _

Tom schüttelte den Kopf.

_,,Nein, ich war es nicht...ich hatte gar keinen Grund dazu...doch wer es wirklich war, wirst du erst erfahren, wenn du deine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hast...alles andere wäre viel zu unbedacht..."_

Dann setzte er seine Geschichte fort. Ab diesem Moment kam es zu einem Wendepunkt. Sirius befand sich nun in Azkaban, da die Dementoren unter dem Einfluss des dunklen Lordes standen war es ihm ein Leichtes dort einzudringen und mit Sirius zu sprechen...dieser erzählte ihm von der wahren Begebenheit...Als er ihm anbot ihn herauszuholen, widersprach Sirius ihm, es gäbe nichts wofür es sich lohnen würde. Also machte er sich immer noch zuviel Selbstvorwürfe als das er sich oder Tom den Tod seines Sohnes verziehen hätte....

Denn als Todesengel bestimme er über Leben und Tod, so wäre es auch mit ihrem Kind gewesen und Sirius gab ihm insgeheim die Schuld daran....er hätte es einfach wissen sollen!

Das Einzige was er tun konnte war, Sirius davor zu bewahren wahnsinnig zu werden und ihn vor allen möglich gefahren zu beschützen. Er blieb bei allem im Hintergrund, da Sirius nichts davon erfahren sollte. An Harry's dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts, entschloss er sich dazu Sirius zur Flucht zu verhelfen, dieser wollte endlich Rache an denjenigen, der sein Leid zu verantworten hatte. Als er ihn, Harry zum ersten Mal sah, musste er wohl gleich etwas gefühlt haben...

Erst an seine fünften Jahr, kurz vor Sirius Tod, hatte dieser die Gewissheit, dass es sich bei Harry um seinen Sohn handelte....doch jemand kam ihm zuvor.

Tom war bei ihm, sah den Tod seines Partners vorraus und doch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Als er bei ihm eintraf lag er bereits im Sterben....ein Lächeln war das Einzige, was ihm von Sirius übriggeblieben war. Er war wütend auf Sirius, dachte all die Jahre, dass er ihn hassen würde, konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen was damals geschah und auch jetzt konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er ihm nichts von ihrem Sohn gesagt hatte. Hätte er ihm etwas gesagt...vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen...

Harry schluckte und sah verwundert zu Tom. Dieser erschien ihm nun in einem vollkommen anderen Licht. Das Merkwürdige war ja, dass er ihn zu verstehen schien. Jemand, der sich von seiner einzigen Liebe trennen musste und sein Kind verlor. Was musste dieser Mann vor ihm nur für einen Kummer haben. Was für Selbstvorwürfe machte er sich...

Seine kalte und ausdruckslose Art verschwand.

_,,Warum passieren immer solche Dinge, wenn ich in Gefahr schwebe oder Angst habe, To...ähem..Vater?"_

Über dessen Worte erleichtert atmete Tom auf.

_,,Du bist kein einfacher Vampir....du bist von meiner Art, stärker als jeder anderer, bestimmst du über Leben und Tod. Selbst sogenannte unsterbliche Wesen wie es Vampire sind fürchten uns. Todesengel, Harry. Todesengel bestimmen darüber wen sie zu sich holen und wann....ob es jemand verdient zu leben oder nicht. Du hast dieses Blut in dir...du bist nach mir der einzige unserer Art. Die einen fürchten uns, die anderen ehren uns..._

_Aus diesem Grund...musstest du mit Lucius einen Blutbund einegehen...nur so konnten wir dich retten..."_

Nun hatte Tom es ihm doch noch gesagt. Jetzt läge es an ihm ob er diese Informationen gut oder schlecht aufnehmen würde.

Harry nickte, begann zu verstehen...aber es stellten sich ihm immer noch zu viele Fragen.

_,,Hmm...nun gut, ich will dir vorerst glauben. Doch was ist dann wirklich mit den Potters passiert? Warum hatte Sirius mir nichts davon gesagt? Warum musste ich zu den Dursleys? Und was ist mit Dumbledore? Hat er nichts davon gewusst? Was ist mit Malfoy Senior? Ich bin doch nicht etwa..."_

Tom stand auf und ging zur Tür.

_,,Alles zu seiner Zeit, mein Sohn. Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn sich der Moment dafür eignet. Nun ruhe dich noch etwas aus......"_

Dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen und er zeigte auf die Tüte.

_,,Das hier hat Draco für dich dagelassen...doch lass ihm vorerst seine Ruhe, er hat gerade seine Mutter verloren..."_

Damit verließ er das Zimmer und ließ Harry allein zurück. Allein und nachdenklich.

Draco's Mutter war also tot....und er trug die Schuld dafür...er allein.

Wie sollte er Draco jemals wieder gegenübertreten können. Warum läuft es in einem Moment so gut und im anderen so miserabel? Konnte er nicht einmal in seinem Leben nur glücklich sein?

Harry legte sich wieder zurück in sein Bett, entschied sich dazu noch etwas liegen zu bleiben und dann zu Draco zu gehen. Plötzlich raschelte etwas und ein Kratzen an der Tür wurde hörbar. Harry stieg aus dem Bett, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sekundenbruchteile später wurde er von zwei flauschigen Fellknäueln angesprungen und abgeleckt. Yuki und Shu befanden sich auf Harry, der mittlerweile auf dem Boden lag.

_,,Hey...Yuki..Shu haben sie euch etwa die ganze Zeit ausgesperrt?"_

Er strich den beiden über ihr Fell, nahm Yuki auf den einen und Shu auf den anderen Arm und trug sie zum Bett.

_,,So ich ruhe mich noch etwas aus..."_

Yuki und Shu schienen zu verstehen, denn sie kuschelten sich neben Harry unter die Decke.

---------------

Harry sah zu Yuki, der ihm gerade folgen wollte. Doch Harry hielt ihn zurück und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

_,,Bleib hier Yuki...das muss ich alleine erledigen..."_

Der kleine Wolf sah ihn nur aus seinen großen blauen Augen an, doch dann legte er sich wieder zu Shu und kuschelte sich an ihn, wendete seinen Blick jedoch nicht von Harry ab, als dieser das Zimmer verließ.

**Auf dem Gang...**

Lucius kam Harry entgegen und eine seltsame Spannung machte sich breit. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort zum jeweils anderen...sie schauten sich nur an. Dann brach Lucius die Stille, beugte sich zu Harry herunter.

_,,Komme nachher in mein Zimmer...wir müssen reden!"_

Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand. Den leichten Rotschimmer auf Harry's Wangen bemerkte er nicht auch nicht, wie sich ein Lächeln über dessen Gesicht zog.

_---Hmm...diese Wärme....etwas ging von ihm aus und dieser Kuss war so...so...---_

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Harry wieder zu seinem eigentlich Ziel auf.

**Bei Draco.....**

Ein leises Klopfen ließ Draco aus seinen Träumen hochschrecken. Ausdruckslos starrte er gegen die Wand, saß auf seinem Bett. Er wandte seinen Kopf Richtung Tür, schwieg.

Die Person von der das Klopfen ausging betrat dennoch das Zimmer. Als Draco sah, wer hineinkam, sah er sie ausdruckslos an, mit seinem typischen Malfoy Blick.

_,,Was willst du hier Potter?_

_--Potter? Warum nennt er mich jetzt wieder Potter?--_

Harry ignorierte die abweisende Art Draco's und ging unbeirrt auf ihn zu. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen.

_,,Ich...ich wollte mit dir sprechen...wegen..."_

Draco unterbrach ihn zischend.

_,,Du willst mit mir Unwürdigen sprechen? Du als Sohn des Lordes hast bestimmt besseres zu tun...Na wie ist es einen Vater zu gewinnen, indem du die Familie eines anderen zerstörst.."_

Die Worte trafen Harry hart. Nun wusste er warum Draco so reagierte und im Grunde genommen was es ihm auch bewusst. Er war Schuld am Tod von Narcissa Malfoy und Draco war nun derjenige, der dafür leiden musste. Draco legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und nuschelte etwas unverständliches.

_,,Gehe jetzt..."_

Harry schüttelte über seine Bitte nur den Kopf, ging näher zu ihm und setzte sich zu Draco auf dessen Bett. Dann umarmte er ihn einfach, ohne etwas zu sagen und dieser legte den Kopf auf Harry's Brust.

_,,Warum tust du das...?"_nuschelte Draco, sah Harry nicht an.

Harry strich Draco durch die Haare, über dessen Rücken und flüstert ihm etwas zu.

_,,Entschuldigung....ich habe nicht gewollt, dass alles so endet. Das mit deiner Mutter, mit deinem Vater....Ich will dich als Freund nicht verlieren, Draco."_

Draco sah zu Harry, sein ausdruckloses Gesicht verschwand, an dessen Stelle trat nun ein freundliches Lächeln, immer noch traurig, dennoch freundlich. Er nickte und ließ sich auf eine enge Umarmung ein, sog den Geruch seines Gegenübers förmlich ein, dessen Wärme.

Nun wurde es Draco schmerzlich bewusst, dass er Harry keine Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter geben konnte, sie hatte ihn angegriffen und er hätte sich nur verteidigt.

Außerdem wurden seine Gefühle für ihn klarer, nahmen eine Form an. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte sich in Harry Potter, den Sohn des Lordes verliebt. Doch die Realität holte ihn schmerzhaft ein. Nie könnten die Beiden zusammen sein, denn er hatte ihn schon an seinen Vater verloren...

Draco löste sich von Harry, saß schweigend daneben, bis er sich zu ihm herunterbeugte. Einen kurzen Augenblick später konnte Harry, Draco's warme Lippen auf seinen spüren...

Er schloss seine Augen, ließ sich darauf ein.

**TBC**

Das wars. Kommis nicht vergessen;-)

Was ist bloß in die Autorin gefahren. Was hat sie dazu getrieben..dass sich die beiden küssen? Hat sie etwa das Pairing geändert und das hinter dem Rücken, derjenigen, die sich die FF gewünscht hat...

Die Autorin gibt Entwarnung Ich finde die beiden nunmal so süß und wollte, dass Draco wenigstens einmal die Chance kriegt es Harry zu zeigen....

Harry lässt es nur zu, weil er Draco trösten will...die beiden sind nur gute Freunde-.-'

Jasmin hätte mich dafür fast gesteinigt..aber dann hat sie es doch gelassen. Wer würde denn dann weiterschreibenXD

So an dieser Stelle versuche ich vorweg ein paar Fragen zu beantworten, die sich bestimmt auftun werden.

1. Tom hätte seinem Sohn ja auch helfen können, oder? Ist schließlich ein Todesengel..Nun ja, die Alternative, dass Lucius mit ihm einen Blutbund eingeht ist praktischer und weniger Energieaufwendig....außerdem weiß er ja, dass Harry der erwählte Partner von Lucius ist;-P

2. Wo waren Yuki und Shu eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Na die beiden durften nicht zu Harry, wurden von Tom in ein anderes Zimmer umquartiert. Ihr könnt euch ja vorstellen wie nervenaufreibend das sein kann...selbst für einen Todesengel;-)

3.Was ist eigentlich mit Cissas Beerdigung?

Hmm..gute Frage. Ich hätte sie noch mit reinbringen können aber das hätte noch länger gedauert. Falls jemand sie vermisst hat, kann ich sie auch im nächsten Kapitel kurz anschneiden..

4.Harry's Geschenk?

Das wird im nächsten Kapitel gezeigt.


	7. Veränderungen Soll ich sie wirklich zula...

Autor: shine21

Beta: Jasmin

Rating: Drama, Romance

Pairing: Lucius/Harry, Blaise?

Thanx an Celina-HP und lisa-madeleine ;-D

INFO: Jetzt geht es wieder normal weiter...besser gesagt ich bin wieder normal-.-'

**Résumée:**

Draco erfährt von dem Verlust seiner Mutter und wem er dies zu verdanken hatte.

Harry indes erfährt von seinem 'Vater', dass er kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer sei, sondern dem Geschlecht der Todesser angehöre. Sirius war derjenige, der ihn vor fast sechzehn Jahren geboren hatte...und mit Tom in einer Art ehelichen Beziehung lebte. Außerdem musste Harry einen Blutbund mit Lucius Malfoy eingehen, einem jahrhundert alten Vampir, der aufgrund seines Alters und seiner Stärke am Besten dafür geeignet war. Obwohl er es sehr argwöhnisch betrachtet, findet sich Harry zunächst damit ab..

Jedoch entschließt er sich dazu, mit Draco zu sprechen. Denn insgeheim gibt er sich die Schuld an dem Tod dessen Mutter und will sich Klarheit darüber verschaffen ob ihm sein neuer bester Freund die Schuld gibt oder nicht. Doch alles kommt anders und im Verlauf des Gespräches, offenbart Draco ihm seine Gefühle und es kommt zu einem Kuss.

**Kapitel 6**

**Veränderungen. Soll ich sie wirklich zulassen?**

_"Es geht nicht!"_

Leicht stieß Harry Draco von sich und sah ihn fest an. Sein Blick war weder vorwurfsvoll, noch nachtragend. Er setzte sich zu Draco auf dessen Bett und sah ihn an, schweigend. Nun war es an Draco diese Stille zu brechen und sich zu rechtfertigen und das tat dieser schließlich auch.

_"Es tut mir leid...ich weiß, dass du mit meinem Vater den Blutbund eingegangen bist...ich.. ich wollte einfach...dir ein einziges Mal nahe sein. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!", _versicherte ihm Draco und als er aufstehen wollte hielt ihn Harry davon ab, indem er ihm am Arm fest hielt.

_"Das weiß ich! Deswegen habe ich mich auch auf den Kuss eingelassen...du bist mir ein sehr guter Freund geworden...vielleicht sogar mein bester! Ich will, dass das so bleibt also vergessen wir das Ganze einfach, O.K?"_

Draco nickte leicht und kurze Zeit später zierte ein Lächeln sein zuvor trauriges Gesicht.

_"Sorry, dass ich dich so angefahren habe...hast du noch etwas vor, oder können wir...?"_

Harry verneinte kopfschüttelnd und ging zur Tür.

_"Ich muss zu deinem Vater. Er will etwas mit mir besprechen...ich.. ich.."_ Nun wurde er etwas verlegen und gab sich gedanklich eine Ohrfeige.

Wie konnte er Draco nur so direkt sagen, dass er mit dessen Vater eine 'Verabredung' hatte, wenn sie doch zuvor diesen Zwischenfall hatten! Doch, dass seine Zweifel unbegründet waren, zeigte ihm Draco indem er zu ihm ging und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

_"Ist schon O.K!", _er hielt inne und zeigte auf die Kette, die Harry um den Hals trug.

_"Du hast mein Geschenk also erhalten...?", _fragte er glücklich über die Tatsache, dass Harry sein Geschenk angenommen hatte.

Dieser nickte und strich über den weißgoldenen Anhänger, der mit lauter kleinen Smaragden bestückt war.

_"Erst wollte ich ihn nicht annehmen aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass du dir die Mühe umsonst gemacht hättest. Danke Dray..."_

Damit öffnete er die Tür, drehte sich noch einmal, lächelnd, kurz zu Draco um und verließ dessen Zimmer. Als er draußen war, lehnte er sich an die Tür und seufzte erleichtert auf. Nun war diesen Problem beseitigt. In Draco hätte er einen guten Freund gefunden und alles war nun ausgesprochen. Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und lief den Gang entlang, stieg die Treppe hinauf in den letzten Stock und blieb stehen. Ihm wurde etwas klar und er fasste sich an den Kopf.

_---Wo ist das Zimmer von Malfoy Senior? Das ist ja ganz Toll...jetzt irre ich durch Malfoy Manor...---_

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas. Die Hauselfen, die hier die ganze Zeit herumschwirrten...irgendwo musste doch einer von ihnen zu finden sein. Er suchte alles ab und fand schließlich einen von ihnen, in einem der Zimmer.

Der Hauself fuhr aufgeschreckt herum und sah Harry aus ergebenen großen blauen Augen an.

_"Junger Lord? Was ihr wünschen von Mina?"_

Aha es war 'eine' Hauselfe! Dachte sich Harry und trat langsam, ohne ihr Angst machen zu wollen, zu ihr, blieb vor ihr stehen.

_"Ich suche das Zimmer vom Malfoy S...Ähem, von Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Kannst du mir da weiter helfen?"_

Das Gesicht der kleinen Hauselfe errötete und nahm einen glücklichen Ausdruck an. Etwas verwirrt über diese Gefühlsregung ging Harry einen Schritt zur Seite.

_"So nett der junge Lord doch ist. Ganz anders als die Meister von Mina..."_

Harry erschreckte sich als Mina plötzlich inne hielt und sich den Kopf an einem der Schränke stieß. Irritiert kam er langsam auf sie zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter, sprang aber wieder zurück als Mina sich ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte.

_---Bei Merlin! Die ist ja genauso drauf wie Dobby...---_

_"Mina um Vergebung den jungen Lord bittet! Hier bestraft Mina..."_

Sie reichte ihm einen Knüppel, den sie, nach Harrys Meinung, gerade herbeigezaubert hatte, denn sie hatte ihn so plötzlich in der Hand, dass es ihm schon merkwürdig vorkam. Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte.

_"Ich will dich nicht bestrafen...ich will nur den Weg wissen zu..."_

Wieder fing Mina an Harry zu loben, doch bevor sie ein weiteres Mal schlecht über ihre 'Meister' sprechen konnte, hielt Harry ihr den Mund zu.

_"...nicht so wie...Gmphf..."_

_---Bin ich in einer Art Dauerschleife?---_

Harry zog sie heraus aus dem Zimmer, immer noch seine Hand auf ihrem Mund und blieb auf dem Gang stehen.

_"Wo ist das Zimmer von Lucius Malfoy?"_ fragte Harry sie bestimmend und mit einem genervten Unterton.

Ihr Arm hob sich und sie zeigte auf die letzte Tür am Ende des Ganges. Harry ließ sie los und bedankte sich dann lief er den Gang entlang.

_---So nett er doch ist...---_

Ein paar Sekunden später hörte er, wie sich die kleine Hauselfe wohl wieder ihren Kopf an dem Schrank stieß. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zur Tür und klopfte an.

_---Ich sag's ja...Dauerschleife!---_

oooooo

**Ein klärendes Gespräch...**

_"Herein!" _kam es bestimmend vom Inneren des Zimmers.

Harry öffnete zaghaft die Tür und trat ein, sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Ein angenehmer Duft kam ihm entgegen. So ähnlich wie bei seiner Begegnung mit den Anhängern von Volde...er korrigierte sich gedanklich...von seinem Vater! War es letztendlich sogar Malfoy Senior, der ihn aus dieser Misere herausgeholt hatte? Er schaute zu Lucius Malfoy, der auf der Couch saß und sich nun zu ihm wandte. Blonde lange Haare fielen diesem ihn dessen Gesicht. Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er bei einem Gedanken, der ihm in den Sinn kam rot wurde, er wandte sich leicht von ihm ab und schaute auf den Boden.

_"Ich.. ich...bin hier...wie sie es wollten! Was haben Sie mit mir zu besprechen?"_

Harry versuchte fest und sicher zu klingen, doch ein Zittern in seiner Stimme verriet seine Aufregung.

Lucius hob seine Hand und deutete Harry sich neben ihn auf die Couch zu setzen. Dieser kam der Auforderung widerwillig nach und setzte sich schweigend neben ihn...konnte seinen Gegenüber jedoch nicht ansehen.

_"Du warst also bei Draco? Konntest du alles erledigen?", _fragte Lucius ihn mit einer Spur aus Eifersucht in der Stimme. Es machte tatsächlich den Eindruck auf Harry als sei sein älterer Gegenüber eifersüchtig auf seinen eigenen Sohn! Er nickte und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

_"Ähem...ja konnte ich aber woher...?"_ Lucius unterbrach Harry und sah ihn ausdruckslos an.

_"Du riechst nach ihm!"_ sagte er abwertend und wandte sich wieder von Harry ab, sah geradeaus.

_---Er rieche nach ihm? Nun wurde es Harry klar. Die Malfoys waren Vampire! Hatte sein Vater ihm nicht etwas davon gesagt? Kein Wunder, dass er es förmlich riechen konnte...Draco hatte ihn schließlich...---_

Bei diesem Gedanken überkam Harry ein Schauer. Wusste er etwa davon, wusste er von den Gefühlen seines Sohnes für ihn? Harry war es als ob er sich schuldig fühlte, er wusste nicht wieso aber dieses Gefühl wurde er nicht los.

_"Ich...es ist nicht so wie...Mr. Malfoy.."_

_"Lucius!", _unterbrach dieser ihn bestimmend und fuhr fort.

_"Nenne mich Lucius! Wir sind nun verbunden durch unser Blut und Leben...es ist an der Zeit, dass wir unsere anfänglichen Indifferenzen überwinden..."_

Obwohl er geschockt war solche Worte von seinem 'ehemaligen' Feind zu hören nahm er es sehr gefasst auf und nickte.

_"Lucius.. ich weiß nicht warum Sie sich darauf eingelassen haben...mir ist durchaus klar, dass mein Leben davon abhing und mein Vater Sie darum gebeten hat aber...ich habe das Gefühl, dass da mehr dahinter steckt."_

Er schaute Lucius fest an, sah in dessen leuchtend blaugrauen Augen, die Draco so ähnlich waren und doch überkam ihm ein anderes Gefühl als dass, welches er empfand wenn er mit Draco zusammen war. Es war eindringlicher und sein Herz fühlte sich an als würde es gleich zerspringen.

_"Schlau...genauso wie es sich für Toms Sohn ziemt und doch weißt du längst nicht alles..."_ Lucius seufzte und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter, strich über dessen Stirn, seine verblasste Narbe und seinen Mund.

_"Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du meinen Sohn vergisst!", _damit legte er seinen Mund auf Harrys und seine Zunge bat fordernd um Einlass, den Harry ihm, geschockt wie er war, gewährte.

Doch genauso schnell wie der Kuss kam endete er auch schon. Lucius ließ von Harry ab, der mit erstaunten Augen und geschwollenen Lippen neben ihm saß und ihn perplex musterte. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucius Lippen und er stand auf.

_"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du keinerlei Angst vor mir zu haben brauchst und dass ich dir keine Schuld am Tod meiner Frau gebe. Außerdem sind wir wie gesagt verbunden und ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass ich es als einen Bund für unser ganzes Leben sehe...ich wäre mehr als glücklich, wenn du irgendwann genauso empfinden würdest."_

Er stoppte und sah zu Harry, wollte die Reaktion deuten, welche von ihm ausging doch dieser saß weiterhin schweigend auf der Couch und starrte Lucius fassungslos an.

_"Selbst in Hogwarts wirst du nicht alleine sein. Mein Sohn und Blaise werden auf dich aufpassen und dich vor allem Übel fern halten...dein Vater wird dich noch über alles weitere aufklären...doch bis dahin, lerne uns dein Vertrauen zu schenken."_

Harry stand auf und lief zur Tür, drehte sich zu Lucius um und sah diesen nachdenklich an, strich sich über die Lippen.

_"Alles hat sich verändert! Jeder hat sich verändert, nur ich scheine noch derselbe zu sein, wenn auch nicht physisch so bin ich psychisch noch derselbe kleine unerfahrene Harry Potter, der ich die ganze Zeit über war. Der niemandem traut und die Verluste, die mit der Zeit über ihn kamen, immer noch nicht überwunden hat."_ Harry suchte nach den geeignetsten Worten und sie fielen ihm schwer.

_"Ich versuche...ihnen und meinem Vater zu vertrauen, auch wenn es mir schwer fallen wird...und über den Bund zwischen uns...nun ja, ich bin längst, und dies verwundert mich, nicht abgeneigt dagegen auch, wenn es mich doch sehr überrascht hat..."_

Er kehrte Lucius den Rücken zu und verließ dessen Zimmer. Draußen auf dem Gang war mittlerweile Stille eingekehrt und Mina schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Harry setzte sich auf die Stufen der Treppe und legte das Gesicht auf seine Hände, schloss die Augen.

_---Warum ich? Warum kommt das alles auf mich zu...erst Sirius' Tod und nun offenbart sich mir meine Vergangenheit so plötzlich...Es ist einfach zu schnell!---_

Nach einer Weile stand er auf und lief zu seinem Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete kamen ihm Shu und Yuki entgegen, die ihn freudig empfingen. Er sah zu den beiden hinunter und schmunzelte. Sie waren wirklich ein sehr guter Ausgleich für seine ganze Misere, sie heiterten ihn immer wieder auf, wie schlecht er sich auch fühlen würde...

Harry nahm Shu auf den Arm und deutete Yuki, durch eine Armbewegung, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Da es immer noch sehr frisch war und Harry in seiner Genesung befand, zauberte er sich schnell eine Jacke an und ging dann nach draußen auf das Gelände Malfoy Manors. Tief durchatmend, genoss er sichtlich die frische Luft und die grüne Landschaft um ihn herum. Shu sprang herunter und rannte mit Yuki durch die Wiese, bis sie in der grünen Landschaft nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

Harry indes lief zu einer Bank, zauberte sie frei von den Blättern, die auf ihr lagen und setzte sich hin.

_---Mein ganzes Leben verändert sich...alles um mich herum. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass ich zulasse, dass auch ich mich verändere...---_

oooooo

Wieder vergingen die Tage wie im Fluge und der Sommer hatte seine heißesten Tage im Juli. Am Ende des Monats sollte Harry Geburtstag haben und einen Monat später die Schule beginnen. Er überlegte sich wie er es Hermine beibringen sollte...wie sollte er es ihr sagen? Ron benahm sich schon letztes Schuljahr so daneben, dass er sich kurzerhand dazu entschloss es ihm nicht zu sagen. Er würde es sowieso, früher oder später, merken!

Mit einem kurzärmlichen T-Shirt und einer kurzen Hose lag er auf der Wiese und schaute in den Himmel. Yuki lag neben ihm, schnurrte in seinem Schlaf, ebenso Shu, der sich in dem weißen Fell des Wolfes gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten auf ihn, der aber ebenso schnell verschwand wie er kam. Als er neben sich sah, erkannte er Draco, der sich zu ihm gelegt hatte und ebenfalls in den blauen, mit einigen, von dem späten Abend schon roten Wolken bedeckten, Himmel über sich schaute.

_"Bedrückt dich etwas?", _fragte Draco und hielt seinen Arm hoch, als ob er eine der Wolken zu fassen kriegen wollte.

_"Ja...ich weiß nicht wie ich Hermine das alles erklären soll..."_ Er seufzte und richtete sich auf, saß nun, mit ausgestreckten Beinen, auf der Wiese.

_,Lade sie doch hierher ein! In einem Monat ist sowieso Schulanfang und wir müssen zur Winkelgasse...da kann sie doch mit uns ihre Erledigungen machen..."_

Erstaunt über Dracos Bemerkung, fing Harry an zu lachen und stupste ihm auf die Stirn.

_"Ähem...Dray...bist du in Ordnung? Ich weiß, dass du und Hermine euch besser versteht aber dass du so einen Vorschlag machst...ist...nun ja, etwas merkwürdig."_

Etwas beleidigt über Harrys Reaktion, zog er eine Schnute und schmollte. Doch auch er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er anfing zu lachen.

_"Also was ist? Ich kann heute noch eine Eule losschicken...gehen wir hoch und schreiben den Brief..."_

Draco stand auf, klopfte seine Hose sauber und wartete demonstrativ auf Harry. Dieser überlegte kurz und nahm die Hand Dracos an, die dieser ihm helfend entgegenstreckte.

_"Mal sehen ob sie kommen wird..."_

Draco grinste und seine Augen blitzten verschwörerisch auf.

_"Das wird sie! Und Blaises Gesicht will ich sehen, wenn er sie sieht..."_

Sadistisch rieb er sich die Hände und bemerkte nicht wie ihn Harry ungläubig ansah. Draco benahm sich wirklich sehr merkwürdig...

ooooooo

_"So jetzt ist er fertig! Heute Abend wird er bei ihr sein...mal sehen wie schnell sie antwortet...", _damit faltete Draco den Brief sorgfältig und legte ihn einen grünen Umschlag. Er band ihn einer schwarzen Eule um und schickte sie zu ihrem Ziel.

_"Na, Harry. Was ist? Hast du Zweifel?",_ besorgt legte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter.

_"Nein.. alles in Ordnung."_ Harry sah zu Yuki und Shu, die es sich in Shu's 'Körbchen' bequem gemacht hatten.

_"Anscheinend will Yuki heute in deinem Zimmer schlafen..."_

Draco ging in das Bad und rief Harry etwas zu.

_"Du kannst hier bleiben, wenn du willst...wie früher!"_ leise fügte er noch etwas hinzu.

_"Ich werde dich nicht anfassen...versprochen!"_

Harry dachte über seinen Vorschlag nach und nickte, ging zu Draco, der mit seinem Kopf aus dem Bad herauslugte.

_"O.K...ich bleibe bei dir...wie früher..."_

Er wartete bis Draco fertig war und betrat dann das Bad, machte sich fertig. Er stieg zu Draco ins Bett und lehnte sich an ihn. Wie früher als er noch nicht wusste wie dieser für ihn empfand. So sollte es auch in diesem Moment sein...nur in Freundschaft verbunden.

Als er neben Draco lag und dessen gleichbleibenden beruhigenden Atem hören konnte, kam ihm etwas in den Sinn...Sehnsucht. Jedoch nicht nach seinem schlafenden Nebenmann, sondern nach jemandem anderes...nach einem Duft und die Wärme einer einzigen Person.

Das Einzige was Harry vor sich sah als er die Augen schloss waren blaugraue Augen, einen stolzen Blick und lange hellblonde Haare, die dieses Bild perfekt machten. Mit einem Lächeln schlief Harry letztendlich ein.

**TBC**

Fertig :-) Das Kapitel knüpft jetzt wieder nahelos an die anderen an.

Reviewsnicht vergessen XD


	8. Erklärungen, die weitere Fragen

Break Through

Autor:shine21

Beta: Jasmin

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama, Romantik und Humor ...Lucius Selbstbeherrschung geht flöten XD

Thanx an alle die meine FF überhaupt lesen;-)

Und besonderen Dank an:

CitySweeper und Lisa-Madeleine

Ach ja, noch was sehr wichtiges Harry hat ja wie wir alle wissen am 31.7 Geburtstag... da er ja Toms und Sirius' Sohn ist, hat sich derjenige, der für alles verantwortlich ist etwas einfallen lassen XD Er hat seinen Geburtstag vorverlegt... er hat also später Geburtstag.

Tom und Co. haben es ihm natürlich schon gesagt... ich habe s nur nicht erwähnt aber es kommt dafür im nächsten Kapitel kurz vor.

Es kommt ein neuer Charakter dazu XD

Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller :-D

**Kapitel 7**

**Erklärungen, die weitere Fragen aufwerfen...**

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von den ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne geweckt.

Draco lag schlafend neben ihm, hatte seinen Arm um Harry gelegt... schnurrte. Alles in einem sah er ganz zufrieden aus, dachte Harry amüsiert und wurde aber schlagartig nachdenklich, als er realisierte, dass er seinem Freund nie das geben könnte was sich dieser wünschte.

Vorsichtig löste Harry sich von Draco, legte dessen Arm sachte auf das Kissen, stieg aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad.

Nach einer eher Katzenwäsche, zog er sich an und verließ das Zimmer, streunte etwas auf dem Gang herum und nach kurzer Zeit kam auch schon ein weißes Fellknäuel um die Ecke gebogen und sprang ihn in freudiger Erwartung an, schleckte ihn ab.

"Yuki."

Er hob den kleinen Wolf hoch und lief mit ihm in das Esszimmer, in dem Lucius, Tom und auch Draco auf ihn warteten. Er ließ Yuki herunter und wies einem Hauself an, etwas zu essen für ihn und Yuki zu holen. Dann setzte er sich zu den Anwesenden.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie war deine Nacht?", fragte ihn sein Vater und dieser hatte nicht minder einen gewissen Hintergedanken bei der Frage.

Tom schaute zu Draco und dann wieder zu Harry. Irgendwann musste man ihn ja darauf ansprechen, dass er dauernd bei Draco schlief.

Harry überlegte kurz, sah zu Lucius, der seinen Kopf geneigt hatte und ihn nicht ansah.

"Sehr ruhig und angenehm. Danke...", ohne näher darauf einzugehen, fing Harry an sein Brot zu belegen und zu essen.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Draco auf und bat darum nach draußen gehen zu dürfen. Lucius nickte nur.

Als Harry auch aufstand um ihm zu folgen, wollte Tom ihn erst davon abhalten aber nachdem Lucius auch hier nur nickte, ließ er Harry gehen.

"Warum hast du ihn nicht davon abgehalten, Lucius?"

Der Angesprochene, trank einen Schluck von seinem Tee, stellte die Tasse geräuschlos wieder auf den Tisch und seufzte.

" Seit unserem Treffen, weiß ich, dass er beginnt meine Gefühle zu erwidern auch, wenn es noch dauert. Ich habe nun Gewissheit darüber, dass zwischen ihm und Draco nie etwas stärkeres als Freundschaft existieren wird.", erwiderte er ruhig und rief einen Hauself, der den Tisch abdecken sollte.

"Ich bewundere deine Zuversicht, Lucius."

Tom stand auf und lief zur Tür, wartete auf Lucius, der ihm folgte.

"Warum hast du dieses Treffen einberufen?"

"Bellatrix, Cassandra, Steven und die anderen werden heute im Laufe des Tages auf Malfoy Manor antreffen... es geschieht zum Schutz meines Sohnes. Alles weitere werden wir besprechen, wenn sie angekommen sind."

"Wie du meinst...", war Lucius einzige Reaktion darauf und beide verließen den Saal, gingen hinunter zu den Kerkern.

oOoOoOoOo 

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die erwarteten Personen auch schon an. Sie apparierten direkt in den Kerker, in dem ihr Meister auch schon wartete.

"Mylord. Wir sind hier wie ihr es gewünscht habt..."

Die blonde, langhaarige Frau verneigte sich und die anderen taten es ihr gleich.

"Aber, aber, Bellatrix, warum so förmlich? Setzt euch..."

"Wie ihr wünscht.", kam es von den Anwesenden und sie setzten sich an den Tisch, nahmen ihre Roben ab.

Tom räusperte sich und als alle saßen begann er sie über den Grund ihres Aufenthaltes aufzuklären. Nach Beendigung seiner Rede, vernahm man von allen Seiten ein Murmeln und Flüstern.

"Harry Potter?", fragte die junge Frau, welche als Cassandra bekannt war.

"Gibt es keine Zweifel?", kam es von einem Mann, der neben Beatrix saß.

Tom stand auf und stemmte seine Hände auf den Tisch.

"Er ist mein Sohn! Es gibt keinerlei Zweifel! Ihr seid zusammengekommen, weil ich ihn am vorletzten Tag seiner Abreise offiziell als solchen anerkennen werde. Ihr werdet zu seinem Schutz eingeteilt. Euch vertraue ich sein Leben an... euch habe ich gewählt."

"Bist du dir da wirklich sicher, Tom? Ich meine...", auch Bellatrix stand von ihrem Platz auf. Ihr Blick war voller Zweifel... und Schuld.

"Nachdem was alles passiert ist? Er denkt, dass ich mit Sirius' Tod etwas zu tun habe. Er wird mich hassen. Wie kann ich ihn dann beschützen?"

Er kam auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Du und Eric seid meine besten und loyalsten Anhänger und Freunde. Seit Erics Tod hast du sehr gelitten, genauso wie ich gelitten habe. Ich würde nie daran zweifeln, dass du meinen Sohn nicht genügend beschützen würdest..."

"Er wird bald die Wahrheit erfahren, bis dahin sei unbesorgt. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er dir das Vertrauen entgegenbringt welches dir gebührt."

Bellatrix hegte immer noch Zweifel darüber ob Harry ihr ihren Verrat gegenüber Sirius verzeihen könnte. Immerhin war sie Schuld an dessen Tod. Wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt so hatte sie es zu verschulden.

Was würde nun passieren?

oOoOoOoOo

"Harry, der Brief von Hermine ist endlich da", rief Draco und rannte zu Harry drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand, wartete gespannt darauf was sie wohl geantwortet hatte.

Normalerweise müsste er jetzt in dieser freudigen Erwartung sein, dass der Brief seiner besten Freundin endlich da war aber, dass sich Draco so darüber freute, ließ Harry schmunzeln. Hermine hatte gerade einmal einen Tag gebraucht für eine Antwort. Hoffentlich fiel sie nicht zu kurz aus.

Er öffnete den Brief und Draco verfolgte dies erwartungsvoll und neugierig indem er dem Kleineren über die Schulter sah oder eher seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter lehnte.

Der Brief war wirklich kurz. Sehr kurz wie Harry feststellen konnte aber er war nicht negativ, nein, Hermines Antwort fiel sogar sehr positiv aus. Seine Freundin hatte sich wohl doch mehr verändert als zunächst angenommen. Hermine und kurze Antworten?

_Hi Harry,_

_klar will ich kommen. In zwei Tagen so gegen ca. 12 Uhr. Ich habe viel neues zu erzählen. _

_Du wirst nicht glauben was mir passiert ist! _

_Bis Freitag, _

_Hermine_

_PS: Kommt Blaise auch?_

Nun ja, alles Wichtige hatte sie ihm geschrieben, aber was für Neuigkeiten hatte sie und was war mir ihr und Blaise Zabini?

"Dray? Was hat es mit Blaise und Hermine auf sich?"

Draco fing an zu lachen und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

"Na, die beiden sind über beide Ohren in einander verknallt! Pansy hat Hermine übernommen und ich Blaise. Der Rest kommt, wenn die beiden hier sind.", erwiderte er grinsend und rieb sich die Hände.

"Typisch Slytherins...", lachte Harry und stellte sich vor wie Hermine und Blaise zusammen wären. Ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild, zumal Hermine ja keine reinblütige Hexe war. Das was die Malfoys und Slytherins an sich immer so anprangerten. Warum hatte Draco also ein Interesse daran, dass sie mit seinem besten Freund zusammen käme?

"Aha, und warum hilfst du den beiden? Hermine ist doch keine..."

Draco unterbrach ihn, nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zurück ins Haus.

"Das sagt sie dir am Besten selbst. Komm wir schreiben ihr gleich eine Antwort."

Harry hatte keine Ahnung ob er nun alle um ihn herum verrückt geworden waren oder etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Es müsste wohl an ihm liegen. Er sah das alles bestimmt viel zu ernst.

Auf dem Rückweg in das große Gebäude schaute er sich immer wieder um, auch als er in dessen Inneren war fand er nicht nach was er Ausschau hielt. Nach dem Hausherrn. Ein Tag war nach dem Kuss vergangen... ein ganzer Tag und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er diesem hinterher trauerte... mehr wollte.

Als sie gerade die Treppe hinaufgehen wollten kam ihnen die kleine Hauselfe entgegen, Mina.

"Mina haben euch endlich gefunden junger Herr. Minas Meister will sehen euch sofort.", ergebend blieb sie vor Harry stehen, neigte ihr Haupt und wartete auf dessen Antwort.

"Geh du zu Tom ich schreibe Hermine die Antwort...", rief ihm Draco zu und ging die Treppe hoch.

Harry wandte sich an Mina und ließ sich von ihr zu seinem Vater bringen. Zaghaft klopfte die kleine Elfe an die Tür und öffnete diese als die Order aus dem Inneren des Zimmers kam.

"Hier bin ich..."

Harry zögerte einen Moment. Sollte er den Mann wirklich schon als ,Vater' ansprechen? Er war es aber so vieles war passiert. So viel schlimmes. Konnte er wirklich schon so weit gehen. Wollte er so weit gehen? Aber was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

"...Vater." fügte er leise hinzu.

Tom, der am Fenster stand und über etwas nachzudenken schien, schaute zu seinem Sohn und deutete ihm sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Als Harry der Bitte nachkam setzte sich Tom neben ihn.

"Du hattest gestern ein Gespräch mit Lucius?"

Also, wusste er bereits davon. Das war eigentlich klar.

"Ja..."

"Ich habe mit Lucius gesprochen und bin mit ihm zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Du solltest mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen und als Anfang, denken wir beide, wirst du in seinem Zimmer schlafen."

"Aber...", wandte Harry ein aber als er den bestimmenden Blick Toms auf sich sah verstummte er.

"Es ist nicht von Vorteil für eure Bindung, wenn du stetig bei Draco schläfst."

Harry nickte nur stumm. Ihm war klar, dass er nichts gegen diese Entscheidung tun konnte und so abgeneigt war er ja eigentlich auch nicht. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

"Kann ich gehen oder wolltest du mir noch etwas sagen?"

"Ja, am vorletzten Tag deiner Abreise werde ich dich vor ausgewählten Anhängern offiziell als meinen Sohn anerkennen. Einige werden dir außerdem zu deinem Schutz eingeteilt."

"Ich verstehe, Vater. War das alles?"

Mit einem Male wurde Toms Stimme leiser und eine Spur traurig.

"Du ähnelst Sirius sehr. Er war auch immer so stur und trotzdem wusste er wann es an der Zeit war aufzugeben. Nur das eine Mal nicht."

Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen verließ Harry das Zimmer, schloss die Türe hinter sich. Eine Weile blieb er noch an ihr gelehnt stehen, dachte über das eben Gesagte nach.

Sein Vater liebte Sirius wirklich. Nach all den Jahren, nach all den Geschehnissen hielt er immer noch an ihm fest. Hatte keine andere Bindung.

Wer war nur dafür verantwortlich, dass die Verbindung der beiden so unglücklich verlief? Hatte sein Vater ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie vor seiner Geburt so glücklich waren? Sich auf ein Kind, auf ihn gefreut hatten?

So viele Fragen und er würde sie erst bekommen, wenn er stark genüg wäre seine Kräfte zu kontrollieren.

Harry nahm sich vor, dass das schneller gehen sollte als alle dachten, dafür würde er schon sorgen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Zimmer klopfte an und trat ein.

Draco band den Brief an Hermine gerade um das Bein seiner Eule und schickte sie los.

"Na wie war's?"

"Nichts besonderes. Ich muss nur ab sofort bei deinem Vater schlafen aber ansonsten ist alles bestens!", gab er sarkastisch zurück und seufzte.

Der Angesprochene sah ihn nur etwas verwirrt an.

"Aha, bei ihm schlafen. War ja eigentlich klar.", enttäuscht wandte sich Draco von Harry ab, schaute aus dem Fenster.

"Tut mir leid, Dray."

Harry neigte seinen Kopf. Natürlich wusste er wie sich Draco nun fühlen musste aber insgeheim war ihm auch klar, dass es so am Besten wäre.

Draco kam auf ihn zu und nahm Harrys Hand in seine, lächelte.

"Gehen wir raus und fliegen ein paar Runden?"

Nickend schaute Harry auf und umfasste Dracos Hand fester.

"Ja, lass uns raus gehen dann...", er stoppte und ein Grinsen legte sich über seine Lippen.

"...damit ich dir zeigen kann wie man richtig fliegt."

Draco sah den Kleineren vor sich erstaunt an, hielt dessen Hand immer noch fest und machte dann ein gespielt verärgertes Gesicht, zog ihn an sich heran.

"Aha, du willst mir zeigen wie man fliegt?", sein Gesicht kam immer näher an Harrys.

"Das verdient eine Strafe!", Dracos Lippen stoppten vor Harrys und als er dessen geweiteten Augen sah grinste er und hob seine Hand, gab Harry eine Kopfnuss.

"Aua, das war hinterhältig."

Harry rieb sich über seinen Kopf und fing an zu schmollen.

"Slytherins sind hinterhältig. Ich denke, dass du das schon längst gemerkt hast.", lachte Draco und stand bereits an der Tür, wartete auf Harry.

"Ich werde euch nie verstehen...", seufzte Harry und ging zu Draco.

oOoOoOoOo

Am späten Abend verließ Harry Dracos Zimmer und lief durch die Gänge. Yuki, mit Shu im Schlepptau, folgte ihm. Der kleine Wolf schien etwas irritiert zu sein. Dauernd wechselte Harry seinen Schlafplatz und manchmal durfte Yuki bei ihm bleiben und dann wieder nicht.

Als Harry vor einer Tür stehen blieb, schmiegte sich Yuki an seine Beine und schaute zu Harry hinauf. Dieser, legte sein Schlafzeug, welches er in seinen Händen hielt auf den Boden und nahm ihn hoch, strich ihm durch sein Fell.

"Yuki, du bleibst bei Shu und schläfst in Dracos Zimmer. Ja?"

Yuki schaute Harry nur weiterhin aus seinen kugelrunden blauen Augen an und als er wieder zurück auf den Boden gesetzt wurde, fing er an zu bellen.

"Ich werde ihn fragen, ob du ab morgen bei mir schlafen kannst, OK?"

Obwohl es doch sehr fraglich war ob Yuki ihn verstand, beließ Harry es dabei und klopfte an die Tür.

Ooooooooo

"Mr. M...Lucius. Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass...", nervös spielte er an seinem Hemdzipfel und umfasste sein Schlafzeug, welches er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte, fester.

"Komm rein..."

Harry schaute sich um und erkannte, dass dieses Zimmer um einiges größer war als seines und das von Draco. Auch das Bett war größer aber es war nur eines im Zimmer was wohl bedeutete...

Er wurde rot bei dem Gedanken, betrat Lucius' Zimmer und legte seine Sachen auf den Boden.

"Ähem, ich..."

Der Ältere kam auf Harry zu, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf dessen Lippen, strich seinem nervösen Gegenüber durch die Haare.

"Du gehst am Besten ins Bad und wäschst dich. Danach sehen wir weiter.", sagte Lucius beruhigend und deutete auf den Raum im hinteren Teil des Zimmers.

Schweigend lief Harry dorthin und betrat das Bad, zog sich aus und ging unter die Dusche.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er hoffte inständig, dass es sich bald beruhigen würde.

Die Kacheln waren kalt, das Wasser heiß doch ihm schien es so als würde er innerlich verbrennen. Er ließ sich an den Kacheln hinabgleiten und verblieb auf dem kalten Kachelboden, umfing die Wärme des weiterhin auf ihn herabprasselnden Wassers.

oOoOoOoOo

"Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte Lucius und stand auf, lief auf Harry zu, der nur mit einem Handtuch begleitet aus dem Bad kam. Dessen Haare waren noch nass und vereinzelt fielen einige Tropfen auf den Boden.

"Ich..."

"Schon in Ordnung.", dicht vor Harry blieb Lucius stehen und sah amüsiert auf den Kleineren und Jüngeren herab.

Harry sah einfach süß aus. Mit seinen nassen Haaren, seinen wunderschönen grünen Augen... Doch er konnte seinen Blick wegen noch etwas anderem nicht von ihm abwenden.

Harry war äußerst anreizend. Sein nackter Oberkörper, der trotz seiner Schlaksigkeit, durch die wohl proportionierten Muskeln, einen gewissen Reiz auf ihn ausstrahlte.

Am liebsten hätte er ihn auf der Stelle zu sich gezogen und ihn geküsst, doch einerseits war ihm bewusst, dass Harry dadurch eingeschüchtert werden würde, deswegen ließ er es sein und übergab diesem stattdessen sein Schlafzeug.

"Hier, zieh dich an sonst kriegst du noch eine Erkältung.", sagte er bestimmend. Doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit war nicht zu überhören.

_--...und ich tue etwas, dass ich später bereuen werde--,_ dachte Lucius und drehte sich um.

Selbstbeherrschung war etwas, dass ein Malfoy immer und in jeder Lebenslage besaß aber in bestimmten Momenten setzte diese aus und dieser Moment war einer von ihnen. Da war sich Lucius sicher als er zu Harry schielte, der sich gerade anzog. Es kostete ihn so unendlich viel davon.

"Ich bin fertig. Ähem, kann ich jetzt schlafen gehen? Ich bin sehr müde.", fragte Harry Lucius leise. Dieser nickte nur aber auch ein kleines hinterhältiges Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Als er sich umdrehte und Harry es sehen konnte, schwante ihm übles.

_--Er sieht genauso aus wie Draco. Das kann ja nur schlimmes bedeuten.--_

Obwohl Harry rückwärts ging, sich also von Lucius entfernen wollte, hatte es keinen Sinn. Irgendwann stieß er mit seinem Rücken gegen die Wand und saß in der 'Falle'.

Lucius blieb vor Harry stehen und plötzlich fand sich dieser auf Lucius Armen wieder. Dann hauchte der Ältere etwas in Harrys Ohr, während er ihn zum Bett trug.

"Wenigstens etwas Freude kannst du mir gönnen, oder?"

Er legte ihn in das frische, mit Samtbettwäsche, bezogene Bett und deckte Harry, der ihn irritiert ansah, zu. Dieser versuchte sein hochrotes Gesicht zu verbergen indem er sich die Bettdecke überzog.

"Gute Nacht... Lucius.", nuschelte Harry und drehte sich um.

Lucius' Lächeln, welches als einzige Reaktion darauf kam sah er nicht mehr, dennoch war es ihm als könnte er es spüren.

oOoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen, weckten ihn die Rufe der Vögel und die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne. Neuerdings schien er ein richtiger Frühaufsteher geworden zu sein, dachte er amüsiert.

Doch er war nicht alleine in dem großen Bett, er konnte jemanden neben sich spüren. Jemanden, dessen Arme um ihn gelegt wurden und der leise etwas vor sich hinmurmelte.

Harry versuchte sich aus dieser sanften Umklammerung zu lösen, gab es jedoch auf als es sich als zwecklos erwies. Denn nun drehte sich Lucius auch noch zu ihm um.

--_Toll, ich sitze fest.--_

Sein Grummeln verschwand jedoch schnell wieder, denn er sah in das friedliche Gesicht seines schlafenden Nebenmannes und musste schmunzeln.

Er sah einfach nur auf irgendeine Art niedlich aus. Ein erwachsener Mann, der in seinem Schlaf irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte und sich an ihn klammerte.

Doch einen Moment mal! Hatte er nicht gerade seinen Namen geflüstert?

Harry wurde mit einem Schlag knallrot und sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, als ob es jeden Moment aus seiner Brust gesprungen wäre.

Da entschied er sich einfach dazu liegen zu bleiben. Dann würde er eben noch eine Runde schlafen, dass wäre genau das Richtige in so einer Situation.

oOoOoOoOo

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, konnte er gerade noch sehen wie Lucius das Zimmer verließ.

Er legte zwei Finger auf seine Lippen und strich darüber.

Also war es kein Traum! Lucius hatte ihn als er schlief geküsst. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte, richtete sich auf.

_--Vielleicht bin ich wirklich an einer Art Wendepunkt im Leben angekommen--_

Harry stand auf, schlurfte ins Bad und wusch sich. Pfeifend kam er wieder heraus, zog sich an und machte alles in einem einen ziemlich glücklichen Eindruck.

Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass diese Nacht nicht gerade übel verlief, wenn nicht sogar sehr schön und nun hatte er auch keine Angst mehr vor denen, die dieser folgen würden.

oOoOoOoOo

Manchmal war es erstaunlich, wie schnell zwei Tage vergingen, wenn man glücklich war. Harry hatte außerdem erreicht, dass Yuki bei ihm und Lucius schlafen durfte, auf dem Boden verstand sich aber immerhin im selben Zimmer. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Lucius es zulassen würde.

Es war kurz vor zwölf und Hermine sollte bald ankommen. Auch Blaise hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt, jedoch erst für ca. ein Uhr. Nicht ganz unbeabsichtigt geplant von Draco. Pansy sollte in am vorletzten Tag ihrer Ferien nach Malfoy Manor kommen, da sie sich momentan mit ihrer Familie in Frankreich befand.

Nun saßen Draco und Harry auf der Treppe vor dem Eingang und warteten. Zusammen mit Shu und Yuki, die den Platz auf der Wiese bevorzugten.

Kurze Zeit später, pünktlich um zwölf ertönte ein Plopp und Hermine stand an dem zuvor leeren Platz. Normalerweise war es ihnen ja nicht erlaubt aber alle auf Malfoy Manor, und da schien sie ja nun dazuzuzählen, hielten nicht viel von Verboten.

"Hi, Harry...Draco", freudig kam sie auf die beiden zu. Umarmte erst Draco dann Harry, diesen lange und fest.

"Ich habe davon gehört Harry. Geht es dir wieder gut?", fragte sie besorgt und stellte sich vor ihn.

"Ja, mir geht's bestens, aber woher..."

Hermine grinste und deutete zur Tür.

"Gehen wir erst einmal rein. Ich begrüße Dracos Vater und Tom, dann erzähle ich dir alles."

Gesagt getan. Die drei gingen dicht gefolgt von Yuki und Shu hinein, in den Salon, in dem die besagten Personen saßen und sich unterhielten. Sie hielten inne als sie die Besucher bemerkten.

"Guten Tag! Danke, dass ich kommen durfte. Mein Vater lässt seine Grüße ausrichten und es tut ihm leid, dass er nicht kommen kann.", sagte Hermine höflich und gab beiden Männern die Hand zum Gruß.

"Willkommen, mein Sohn hat sich schon sehr auf dich gefreut.", grinste Tom und sah zu Harry, der seinen Blick verlegen auf eine Wand richtete.

Sie nickte und verabschiedete sich von Tom und Lucius. Mit Harry und Draco machte sie sich auf in Dracos Zimmer, setzte sich auf die Couch. Die beiden Jungen machten es ihr nach. Shu schmiegte sich an ihre Beine und Yuki beobachtete den fremden Neuankömmling argwöhnisch.

"Oh, der kleine Wolf ist ja süß. Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Hermine und versuchte ihm vorsichtig durch das Fell zu streicheln, doch ein gefährliches Knurren von seiner Seite ließ sie ihre Hand zurück ziehen.

"Yuki..."

Harry beugte sich zu dem kleinen Wolf hinunter und hob ihn hoch, auf seinen Schoß.

"Jetzt kannst du ihn streicheln, Herm.", gab Harry Entwarnung und tatsächlich wurde Yuki ruhiger. Hermine konnte ihn ohne weitere Zwischenfälle streicheln und Yuki schien es sogar zu gefallen.

"So, jetzt erzähl aber, was ist passiert, Herm?"

Hermine überlegte kurz und nickte dann, begann zu erzählen.

Ihre Geschichte war lang aber was sie zu erzählen hatte ließ Harry sprachlos nach hinten sinken.

Hermine hatte zu Beginn der Ferien erfahren, dass sie die Tochter von keinem Geringerem als Severus Snape war. Doch wie war das möglich? Sie hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, obwohl sie sich ja in letzter Zeit ziemlich merkwürdig benommen hatte, auch in Hogwarts. Es stand außer Frage, dass sie sich verändert hatte. Ihre Mutter hieß, Laura Carter eine Hexe, die aus der Linie der Malfoys entstammte. Sie lernte Snape in jungen Jahren kennen und verliebte sich in ihn...

Die beiden bekamen eine Tochter, etwa zur selben Zeit wurde auch Harry geboren. Doch sie starb bei ihrer Geburt.

Harry wollte einen Einwand, eine Frage los werden, blieb jedoch still als er merkte wie Hermine weiter erzählte.

Sie waren durch ihr Schicksal miteinander verbunden. Beide wurden von ihren wahren Eltern getrennt.

Doch Hermine hatte es da durchaus besser getroffen. Ihre 'Eltern' liebten sie wie ihr eigenes Kind.

Draco und die anderen wussten schon viel früher davon. Snape verband eine enge Freundschaft mit den Malfoys und hat diesen schon früher von seiner Vermutung erzählt, dass es sich bei Hermine um seine Tochter, Francoise Sophie handelte.

Hermine lachte kurz auf. Sie hatte sich schon immer gefragt wieso sie so merkwürdig hieß... da erschien ihr der Name Francoise Sophie nicht nur als sehr schön, sondern vor allem als normal.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr sie fort.

Als er endlich Gewissheit darüber hatte holte Snape Hermine zu sich. Sie musste jedoch Stillschweigen darüber halten, damit keiner etwas davon mitbekam. Alle sollten denken, dass sie weiterhin Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor wäre. Bis zu ihrem letzten Jahr, bis zu ihrem Abschluss.

Nach ihrer Erzählung war Harry baff. Er hatte also recht mit seiner Vermutung, dass nicht nur er sich verändert hatte. Auch Hermine hatte eine komplett neue Familie.

"Hm, alles schön und gut aber ich habe einige Fragen ...", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

"1. Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Was ist mit deinem 'Vater'? 2. Weißt du wer für das Alles verantwortlich ist? und 3. Auf was wollen die uns vorbereiten. Irgendetwas wird passieren aber was?"

Doch anstatt ihm darauf zu antworten fing sie plötzlich an zu lachen.

"Ähem, was ist daran jetzt so komisch?", fragte Harry irritiert und fing an es etwas persönlich zu nehmen.

"Sorry, aber das sah einfach zu komisch aus...", sie beruhigte sich und beugte sich zu Harry.

"Irgendwann wirst du all die Antworten bekommen aber du musst noch warten. Selbst mir haben sie nicht alles gesagt. An Weihnachten wirst du meine Tante kennen lernen, sie und mein Vater sind hier auf Malfoy Manor eingeladen."

"Alle sagen, dass ich noch warten soll!", gab Harry trotzig zurück.

"Erst erfahre ich, dass derjenige, der mich die ganze Zeit über töten wollte mein Vater ist... und Sirius so was ähnliches wie meine Mutter. Das Beste ist ja noch, dass ich einen Blutbund mit Lucius Malfoy eingehen musste...!"

"...aber erklären tut mir keiner was hier gespielt wird. Keiner! Gut ich bleibe ruhig. Ich spiele euer kleines Spiel mit aber irgendwann will ich wissen wieso das Ganze passiert!"

Er wollte das Zimmer verlassen, wurde davon aber von Hermine abgehalten, die aufsprang und ihn am Arm festhielt.

"Es tut mir leid, es kommt alles so schnell. Aber ich weiß genauso wenig wie du Nun vielleicht war es für mich nicht so überraschend wie für dich aber auch ich habe viele Fragen und muss auf die Antworten warten."

Harry nickte nur und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Ich verstehe, aber es ist einfach zu viel."

Hermine zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn.

"Warte einfach...", plötzlich zierte ein Grinsen ihr Gesicht.

"Du und Dracos Vater? Hm, wie ist er denn so privat?"

"Hermine!", kam es gleichzeitig von Harry und Draco.

"Was denn? Bin nur neugierig.", lachte sie und entfernte sich von Harry.

"Aha, neugierig! Tse..." sagte Draco kopfschüttelnd.

"Er ist ganz nett."

"Nur ganz nett?", hakte Hermine ein, blieb aber ruhig als Harry und Draco sie tadelnd ansahen.

"OK. OK, war ja nur neugierig."

Sie lief zum Fenster und schaute hinaus, doch plötzlich ging sie vom Fenster weg und versuchte ihr hochrotes Gesicht zu verstecken.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry irritiert. Draco, der zum Fenster ging um nachzuschauen fing an zu grinsen.

"Aha, ich glaube die Ursache für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten ist gerade angekommen und wartet vor der Tür."

"Kommt gehen wir runter und begrüßen Blaise"

oOoOoOoOo

Als Draco und die anderen unten ankamen, lief ihnen ein Hauself entgegen, der mit einer Reisetasche und einem Koffer beladen war. Draco begrüßte seinen Freund und dieser stand auf, fuhr sich mit seinen Fingern durch die Haare und machte sie zurecht, dann wandte er sich an Harry.

Mit einem Grinsen verbeugte er sich und tat übertrieben höflich.

"Hallo Harry oder soll ich euch jetzt Mylord nennen?"

Harry verpasste ihm eine Kopfnuss und sah ihn gespielt verärgert an.

"Lass das oder soll ich Vater bitten einer der Verliese für dich zu reservieren?"

"Nein, hab Erbarmen...", lachte Blaise und verstummte augenblicklich als er die Person hinter Harry sah. Er wurde leicht rot um die Wangen und schaute böse zu Draco, den er hinter diesem Plan vermutete.

Mit einem Lächeln begrüßte Blaise Hermine und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Scheu erwiderte sie seine Geste und kam aus Harrys Schatten heraus. Beide fingen ein Gespräch an und Draco, der sich neben Harry gestellt hatte, seufzte.

"Toll, jetzt müssen wir wohl unsere Runden alleine fliegen, was?"

"Hast du immer noch nicht genug vom letzten Mal?", lachte Harry und ging vor Draco in Deckung, der schon zur nächsten Attacke ansetzte.

oOoOoOoOo

Nach dem erheiternden 'Training' machte Hermine den Vorschlag in die Innenstadt zu gehen. Einfach etwas rumlaufen, ein Eis zu essen. Lauter so normales Zeug was auch die Muggel in ihrer Freizeit machen. Dracos Schnauben wurde von allen Dreien überhört und so wurde dieser überstimmt.

Es ging also in die Innenstadt.

Eine Stunde später entschied sich Hermine dazu sich mit Harry von den anderen beiden Jungen abzuseilen. Sie holten sich ein Eis und ließen Draco und Blaise allein.

"Hast du ihm deine Gefühle gestanden?", fragte Blaise und schaute zu Draco, der sich an die Wand lehnte und Harry hinterher sah.

"Ja und er hat sie nicht erwidert. Harry gehört nun zu meinem Vater und er empfindet etwas für ihn, dass ist mir klar geworden. Ich werde nie eine Chance bei ihm haben", seufzte er.

"Aber bei dir und Hermine scheint es ja geklappt zu haben, nicht wahr."

"Hatte in der Hinsicht ja auch genügend Hilfe", grinste Blaise und stupste Draco an, der ihn nur unschuldig ansah.

Harry und Hermine waren währenddessen schon wieder auf dem Rückweg, auch sie unterhielten sich über kein anderes Thema.

"Hm, das ist aber nicht fair, dass du mir das mit Blaise verschwiegen hast.", fing Harry an und leckte an seinem Eis.

"Ich... ach, dass ist doch erst seit dem letzten Jahr und ich... na ja...", sie wurde verlegen, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

"Ihr beide seid ein schönes Pärchen. So schüchtern und süß.", lachte Harry und wich Hermine aus, die so tat als ob sie ihn schlagen wollte doch dabei achtete er nicht auf die andere Person, welche an ihm vorbeiging und stieß gegen sie.

Auf dem Boden liegend fand er sich wieder und schaute verlegen nach oben. Er war gegen einen Jungen gestoßen und dieser hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, ich habe nicht aufgepasst.", entschuldigte er sich und nahm die angebotene Hand an, ließ sich aufhelfen.

Dann betrachtete er den Jungen vor sich genauer. Er hatte blonde Haare, blaugrüne Augen und war sehr groß.

"Ist ja nichts passiert. Dein Eis hat am meisten darunter gelitten.", lachte der Junge und zeigte auf Harrys Eis das auf dem Boden vor sich hin schmolz.

"Alexander... Alexander..", eine Frauenstimme ertönte und der Junge schaute sich nach ihr um.

"Meine Mutter, na ja, ich muss jetzt gehen. War schön euch kennen zulernen.", er sah kurz zu Hermine und wandte sich wieder an Harry.

"Bis zum nächsten Zusammenstoß, Kleiner...", grinste er und lief zu seiner Mutter.

"Hm, ein netter und vor allem gutaussehender Junge.", schwärmte Hermine und sah ihm hinterher.

"Hermine.", seufzte Harry und nahm seine die Hand seiner Freundin, zog sie zurück zu den anderen, da sie dem fremden Jungen sonst ewig hinterher gesehen hätte.

Wieder bei Draco und Blaise wurden beide argwöhnisch beäugt. Blaise nahm Hermine zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie fing an zu lachen. Blaise war doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf einen fremden, aber gutaussehenden, Jungen.

Auch Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

"Kennst du den?"

Nun musste auch Harry anfangen zu lachen. Das war zu komisch. Da rempelt er einen Jungen an und was ist? Blaise und Draco witterten darin die größte Gefahr.

"Nein, ich bin mit ihm zusammengestoßen, er hat mir aufgeholfen und das war's. Mehr ist da nicht."

"Aha...", murmelte Draco. Irgendwie glaubte er das nicht so recht.

"Komm wir gehen besser zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Sonst rennen die beiden dem armen Jungen noch hinterher.", lachte Hermine und umfasste Harrys Hand, zog ihn mit sich. Draco und Blaise folgten den beiden kopfschüttelnd.

oOoOoOoOo

Am Sonntag kam, wie angekündigt, Pansy. Hermine nahm sie gleich mit in ihr Zimmer und verschwand darin für ein paar Stunden. Die beiden hatten sich wohl viel zu erzählen.

Der Abend rückte immer näher und als Harry mit Blaise und Draco in dessen Zimmer waren und Zauberschach spielten, wurde zaghaft an die Tür geklopft.

Eine kleine Hauselfe trat herein und wandte sich äußerst ergebenst an Harry.

"Junger Lord soll schnellstens zu Versammlung kommen."

"Sorry, Leute. Dann gehe ich mal besser, wir sehen uns morgen früh.", er verabschiedete sich und verließ mit der Hauselfe das Zimmer.

Blaise wandte sich irritiert an Draco.

"Warum kommt er denn nicht wieder?"

Draco seufzte und widmete sich wieder dem Spiel.

"Er schläft bei meinem Vater, eine neue Regelung von Tom. Damit er nicht zu viel Zeit mit mir verbringt.", grummelte er und setzte seinen Bauer nach vorn.

"Aha.." Auch Blaise setzte und fing an zu grinsen.

"Du solltest dich besser konzentrieren. Schach Matt!"

oOoOoOoOo

Harry blieb auf dem Weg zu dem Kerker, in dem sein Vater mit den anderen Todesser auf ihn wartete stehen und schaute sich um. Ihm kamen die Erinnerungen an Narcissa in den Sinn, wie sie ihn hier herunter und dann in einen der Kerker gelockt hatte.

Er verwarf diese Gedanken schnell und lief weiter nach vorn, blieb vor einer Kerkertür stehen und klopfte an. Ihm wurde von einem, ihm fremden, Mann geöffnet. Harry betrat den Kerker und musste staunen. Überall schwebten Kerzen und der ganze Raum wurde nur durch diese erhellt. Die Personen, standen aufgereiht an der Wand, ihre Köpfe geneigt. Auf einer Art Thron saß sein Vater, in einer roten Kutte und winkte ihn zu sich.

Er hatte es noch nie verstanden warum die Todesser jedes Mal so einen Aufstand machten, wenn es um ein Treffen ging. Durch seine Visionen hatte er ja schon oft das 'Vergnügen' einer solchen Versammlung beizuwohnen. Wenn auch unfreiwillig. Doch jetzt erschien es ihm anders, so erhaben.

Harry schritt nach vorn zu seinem Vater und stellte sich neben ihn. Dieser stand auf und wandte sich an seine Anhänger.

"Meine Freunde, Anhänger und Mitstreiter, hiermit gebe ich offiziell bekannt, dass es sich bei diesem Jungen an meiner Seite, Harry Potter..."

Tom deutete Harry sich vor ihn zu stellen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, derjenigen, die es erst jetzt erfuhren.

"...um meinen Sohn, Adrian Brandon Riddle handelt. Bis zu seinem Schulende darf ihn jedoch keiner mit seinem richtigen Namen in der Öffentlichkeit ansprechen. Er bleibt weiterhin Harry Potter! Ist das jedem deutlich geworden?"

Ein Nicken und Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und Tom nahm es als ein einstimmiges Ja auf. Dann zeigte er auf die sechs Personen, welche nach vorne kamen und sich vor Harry verbeugten.

"Das mein Sohn sind diejenigen, die ich zu deinen Schutz erwählt habe. Sie werden immer in deiner Nähe sein, auch in Hogwarts. Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, lasse sie davon wissen."

Harry nickte und sah sich die Personen vor sich genauer an, da ihre Gesichter von ihrer Kapuze verdeckt waren, konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Als sein Vater begann sie ihm vorzustellen, nahmen sie nach der Reihe ihre Kapuze ab.

"Das hier ist Dean Mc. Gregor. Ein sehr loyaler Anhänger. Sehr geübt in den verschiedensten Kampfsportarten..."

Dann zeigte er auf die letzte Person, diese scheute sich einen Moment ihre Kapuze herunter zu nehmen. Doch als sie Toms zuversichtlichen Blick auf sich sah, offenbarte sie ihr Gesicht.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzhaft in seine Hände, so dass das Blut schon herunter lief. Harry schaute die Frau mit Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Eine solch große Wut machte sich in ihm breit, dass er glaubte sie würde sein Blut zum Kochen bringen. Er drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und dieser bemerkte die Veränderung, die durch seinen Sohn ging. Dessen Augen wurden rot, dann wieder golden.

Doch bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, was einem großen Fehler geglichen hätte, zog ihn Tom zu sich und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

"Beruhige dich, lass deine Wut nicht überhand gewinnen. Bellatrix ist nicht diejenige, die es zu strafen gilt, hebe dir deine Wut für den auf, der alles zu verantworten hat!", beruhigend strich er Harry über den Rücken und dieser schien sich tatsächlich zu beruhigen.

"Aber... aber... sie hat Sirius... sie hat ihn..", stotterte Harry und ihm war es ein Rätsel dass sein Vater nicht dagegen unternahm. Diese Frau hatte schließlich seinen Partner auf dem Gewissen. Sirius. All das Leid, all den Kummer hatte sie zu verantworten.

"Bitte glaube mir, ich habe Sirius nicht auf dem Gewissen. Ich habe meine Schuld zu tragen und sie lastet wahrlich schwer, aber seinen Tod habe ich nicht zu verschulden.", rief Bellatrix.

Harry löste sich von seinem Vater und ging zu Bellatrix, sah sie zuerst emotionslos und voller Hass an doch dann wandelte sich sein Blick. Als er in ihre Augen sah und erkannte mit welcher Sorge, Zweifel und Schuld sie beladen waren konnte er ihr nicht mehr den Hass entgegenbringen, den er zuvor gefühlt hatte. Nun empfand er Mitleid für sie.

"Ich spüre, dass auch du einen geliebten Menschen verloren haben musst. Ich kann dir noch nicht verzeihen aber ich werde dir vorerst glauben und mich dir anvertrauen...", sagte Harry ruhig und ging zu seinem Vater.

"Bitte Vater, kann ich nun auf Lucius Zimmer gehen? Ich bin sehr erschöpft und muss über einiges nachdenken."

Tom nickte und deutete Lucius zu ihm zu kommen.

"Bringe ihn auf dein Zimmer."

Lucius nahm Harry zu sich, umfasste dessen Hand und beide verließen den Kerker. Die anderen Todesser sahen ihm bewundernd hinterher, verneigten sich als er an ihnen vorbei lief.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er solch eine Nachsicht walten lassen würde.", sprach Bellatrix bewundernd.

"Er ist mein Sohn. Was hast du anderes erwartet? Er weiß, die Schuldigen von den Unschuldigen zu unterscheiden und er spürt wem dasselbe wiederfahren ist wie ihm.."

oOoOoOoOo

In Lucius Zimmer setzte sich Harry auf das Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ein leises Wimmern war zu hören.

Lucius setzte sich zu ihm, nahm dessen Gesicht in seine Hände, so dass Harry ihn ansehen musste. Er erkannte, dass mit Bellatrix Erscheinen auch die Erinnerungen an Sirius' Tod wiedergekommen sein mussten.. All diese, die er so mühsam in seinem Herzen verschloss.

Er drückte ihn an sich und strich ihm durch die Haare.

"Weine, lass es heraus! Bald werden alle dafür büßen, dass sie dir so ein Leid zugefügt haben.", flüsterte Lucius ihm zu und Harry tat nach anfänglichem Zweifel wie es ihm der Ältere gesagt hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Lucius' Hemd und fing an zu weinen.

Die ganzen Bilder, die er verdrängte, nur in seinen Alpträumen sah, tauchten wieder auf, ließen ihn nicht los. Sollte es wirklich mit derjenigen, die er für Sirius Tod verantwortlich gemacht hatte und mit der seine Hoffnung geendet hatte wieder anfangen?

oOoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Tag sprach er weder mit Draco noch mit den anderen über die Ereignisse am vorherigen Abend. Er wollte es noch nicht, war noch nicht bereit dazu.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Tom und Lucius, die an der Türschwelle zu den Jugendlichen sahen wie diese in die Kutsche stiegen und ihnen hinter her winkten.

Yuki saß neben Harry, während es sich Shu auf Hermines Schoß bequem machte.

oOoOoOoOo

**Am Bahnhof...**

"Wo ist Harry?"

Draco schaute sich suchend um und wandte sich an Blaise und Hermine.

"Hey ihr beiden... habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

**Bei Harry...**

_--Wo ist bloß Yuki geblieben?--_

Harry suchte jeden Winkel der Winkelgasse ab(XD) doch finden konnte er nichts. Yuki schien sich wieder einmal selbständig gemacht zu haben.

Plötzlich erschien ein Schatten hinter ihm. Als er sich umdrehte musste er hoch sehen um zu erkennen um wen es sich handelte. Dabei sah er direkt in zwei leuchtend blaugrüne Augen, die ihn freundlich und etwas genervt ansahen.

"Suchst du etwas?", fragte der fremde Junge und strich sich durch die blonden Haare.

"Ja, ich suche einen kleinen Wolf. Er ist weiß und hat kugelrunde blaue Augen. Er ist etwas störrisch und etwa in dieser Größe."

Harry zeigte dem Jungen wie groß Yuki in etwa war und dieser fing an zu lachen, zog sein linkes Bein nach vorne.

"Ist der hier etwa der Gesuchte?"

Er hob sein Bein und Yuki wurde sichtbar wie er sich in das Hosenbein festgebissen hatte.

"Ich wollte ihn nur hochheben. Soch dann hat er angefangen zu knurren und zu beißen und das Ende vom Lied war, dass er sich an meiner Hose festgebissen hat.", grinste er und wartete bis Harry Yuki zu sich genommen hatte.

"Tut mir sehr leid. Er vertraut nicht jedem... eigentlich nur mir.", seufzte Harry und streichelte Yuki, der sich an seine Brust lehnte und schnurrte. Plötzlich wurde Harry klar an wen ihn dieser Junge erinnerte. Es war derselbe Junge, mit dem er in der Innenstadt zusammengestoßen war.

"Schon verständlich. Wer würde dir nicht vertrauen?", erwiderte er süffisant und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter.

"Mein Name ist Alexander. Ich wusste doch, dass wie uns wieder begegnen würden, denn einen schwarzen Engel sollte man nicht so leicht gehen lassen."

Etwas perplex von dessen Reaktion schwieg Harry und sah Alexander nur hinter her als sich dieser verabschiedete. Als er registrierte, dass er ihm seinen Namen noch gar nicht gesagt hatte wollte er es ihm hinterher rufen, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben da er schon unter den anderen Menschen verschwunden war.

Ein merkwürdiger Junge. Er hatte ihn bis auf das eine Mal in der Innenstadt noch nie gesehen und doch schien es so als ob er auch nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Er hatte die selben Bücher in der Hand wie er.

Aber wieso nannte er ihn einen schwarzen Engel?

Als er auf seine Uhr sah, fing er an zu fluchen.

Er war zu spät. Der Zug würde bald abfahren und Draco wartete schon auf ihn.

Mist.

Harry machte sich mit Yuki auf seinen Armen auf zum Bahnhof, rannte so schnell er konnte.

oOoOoOoOo

**Flashback Anfang**

"Mutter. Warum musst du schon wieder gehen?"

Ein Junge von ca. siebzehn Jahren stand am Fenster und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um, die das Zimmer gerade verlassen wollte.

"Du weißt doch, dass ich gehen muss, wenn der Lord mich ruft. Alexander du bist doch schon alt genug um das zu wissen und zu verstehen", sagte sie ruhig und ging zu ihrem Sohn, nahm ihn ihre Arme, strich ihm durch dessen blondes Haar.

Da dieser größer war, beugte er sich etwas hinunter, legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust seiner Mutter.

"Ich verstehe, aber in letzter Zeit häuft es sich und ich bin extra hierher gekommen um mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen zu können."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Stirn und entfernte sich, drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um.

"Der Lord hat seinen Sohn wiedergefunden. Wir sind alle zu dessen Schutz dorthin befohlen worden. Außerdem...", ihre Stimme klang plötzlich sehr bedrückend aber auch hoffend.

"...ist er unsere einzige Hoffnung, dass dieser bis heute andauernde Krieg irgendwann ein Ende findet."

Dann verließ sie das Zimmer, ließ ihren Sohn alleine. Dieser schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Seine blaugrünen Augen blickten mit einer Spur aus Sorge und Unverständnis hinaus.

**Flashback Ende**

Der Junge, der sich Harry als Alexander vorgestellt hatte saß mit zwei, ihm fremden, Schülern in einem Abteil, schaute aus dem Fenster.

_--Das alles geschieht nur wegen ihm! Was macht ihn nur so besonders?--_

TBC

So jetzt ist auch dieses Kapitel endlich fertig. Puh ...;-)

Hermine ist Snapes Tochter, näheres zu ihr und Harry wird in ihren Weihnachtsferien enthüllt. Wer dieser Alexander ist, wird im nächsten Kapitel verraten. Was er vor hat und wie seine genauen Familienverhältnisse sind kommt erst später aber vielleicht ahnt einer von euch ja schon was XD Ach ja, Tom und Lucius kommen auch noch vor...

Mal sehen wie Ron reagieren wird XD

Reviews?


	9. Schwarze Engel und unausgesprochene

Autor: shine21

Beta: Jasmin

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: General

**INFO**: So, ab hier kommt Alex wieder vor XD Auch Ron hat seinen Auftritt sowie Neville. Ich mag ihn irgendwie...Ab hier sind sie wieder in Hogwarts. Es wird im nächsten Kapitel der Zaubertrankunterricht kommen...und vielleicht noch der Beginn, der Quidditschmeisterschaften. Bei denen Harry eigentlich nicht mehr mitspielt.

**Resumee:**

Hermine und Blaise sind auf Malfoy Manor angekommen. Zwischen den Beiden scheint sich was anzubahnen und Hermine hat Harry erzählt warum sie neuerdings so gut mit Draco zu sprechen ist. Im Laufe dieses Gespräches kommt heraus, dass sie die Tochter von keinem Geringerem als Severus Snape ist.

Des Weiteren lernt Harry auch einen Jungen kennen, der im späteren Verlauf noch eine größere Rolle spielen. Tom offenbart ihm auch, dass er von nun an geschützt und unter den Todessern offiziell als sein Sohn anerkannt wird.

Doch als er erfährt wer unter anderem zu seinem Schutz ernannt wurde, kommt alles in ihm hoch. All die Wut und sein Hass gegenüber der angeblichen Mörderin seines Paten, Bellatrix Lestrange. Im Laufe ihrer Zusammentreffens vergeht dieser Hass jedoch und Harry scheint sie zu verstehen, nachdem Tom ihm zugesprochen hat. In der kommenden Nacht wird seine Bindung zu Lucius stärker, der ihm Trost und Verständnis spendet.

Am Tag der Abreise trifft er den fremden Jungen, dessen Name sich als Alexander herausstellt. Dieser ist ein neuer Schüler Hogwarts und hat nicht minder etwas mit Tom und Harry zu tun...

**Kapitel 8**

**"Schwarze Engel und unausgesprochene Fragen..."**

Die Fahrt verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Harry fand Draco und die anderen in einem der Abteile. Und zu seinem Glück lief er Ron nicht über den Weg.

Immer wieder merkte er wie seine Gedanken zu dem fremden Jungen abschweiften, dem er so oft begegnet war. Irgendetwas an ihm war so vertraut also ob Harry ihn kennen würde aber...

Ja, was war es? Ein kurzer Blick zu Draco und Harry seufzte. Die Gedanken an den Fremden, an Ron waren verschwunden.

Alles an seinem besten Freund erinnerte ihn an dessen Vater.

Lucius Malfoy. Lucius.

Er fühlte, dass etwas in ihm geschehen war. War es Liebe? War es Vertrauen? Harry wusste es nicht aber eines konnte er sagen, es hatte sich einiges verändert. Besonders seit der Nacht als er in Lucius Armen lag, einfach nur geweint hatte. So vieles was sich in ihm anstaute, so viel Leid, Kummer und auch Neues. All dies hatte er rausgelassen und Lucius ließ es zu.

War einfach nur bei ihm, schwieg und drückte ihn an sich.

Niemals hätte Harry geglaubt, dass er in Lucius Malfoy denjenigen finden würde, dessen Nähe er suchte, bei dem er bleiben wollte.

Nun sehnte er sich genau nach diesem Gefühl. Lucius' Nähe, dessen beschützende Art, sein liebvolles seltenes Lächeln. Doch von einem ebenso, jedoch nicht für ihn, seltenes Lächeln wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Hey, Harry. Was ist? Warum so niedergeschlagen?", fragte Draco und schmiss sich auf den Angesprochenen, knuddelte ihn.

"Nichts, Dray. Gar nichts...", lächelte ihn Harry an und kuschelte sich unbewusst an den Größeren, der gleich darauf knallrot wurde.

Doch Draco konnte sich denken warum Harry das tat und sah diesen traurig an. Blaise seufzte nur und redete weiter mit Hermine, die sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte und ihn verliebt ansah. Pansy, die sich etwas fehl am Platz vorkam, schaute sich um und als ihr Blick auf Draco und Harry fiel, schnaubte sie leise.

Warum ausgerechnet Harry? Warum machte sich Draco etwas vor und hielt an seinen Gefühlen für den Schwarzhaarigen fest, obwohl es Fakt war, dass er dessen Vater gehörte...?

Yuki und Shu bekamen von all dem nichts mit. Yuki lümmelten sich neben Hermine und Shu auf ihrem Schoß und schliefen tief und fest.

OoooOoooOoooO

Die Zeit verging und alles ging den gewohnten Gang, bis Harry aufstand, Draco, der ihm folgen wollte, festhielt und daran hinderte.

"Nein, lass. Ich muss nur kurz weg. Ich komme gleich wieder, Dray."

Widerwillig setzte sich Draco wieder zurück, wand sich noch einmal an ihn.

"Pass auf dich auf! Es dürfte sich herumgesprochen haben, dass du dich mehr mit Slytherin abgibst als mit Gryffindors. Vielleicht sehen das einige nicht so wie du und stellen dich zur Rede. Du weißt, was du dann zu tun hast?"

"Ich werde euch rufen. Mir wird schon nichts passieren. Sie sind immer noch Freunde für mich, wenn auch nicht mehr so wie früher.", damit verließ Harry das Abteil und fand sich auf einem langen Gang wieder.

Als er etwas weiterging kam ihm auch schon Neville entgegen. Dieser war größer geworden, sein Gesicht schmäler und seine blaugrünen Augen schienen ebenso schmäler geworden zu sein. Alles an ihm war verändert und Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er den anderen anstarrte, zu diesem sogar hochschauen musste. Neville sah einfach gut aus.

"Hi, Harry.", begrüßte dieser ihn freundlich und strich sich durch seine, neuerdings, braunen mittellangen Haare, lächelte den anderen an.

Ja, äußerlich mag sich Neville zwar verändert haben aber charakterlich war er immer noch derselbe freundliche, hilfsbereite etwas unbeholfene gute Freund, den Harry in seinem ersten Jahr kennen lernen durfte. Von all den Gryffindors war es Neville, für den Harry immer noch ein Gefühl von Freundschaft empfand.

"Hi, Neville. Wie geht's dir? Du siehst ja ziemlich...gut aus.", begrüßte Harry ihn und grinste beim Letztgesagten, stupste ihn an. Dieser kratzte sich verlegen an den Kopf.

"Hm, so sah ich letztes Jahr schon aus. Na ja, meine Haare waren kürzer und abgenommen habe ich den Ferien auch noch etwas aber sonst...", nun war Neville es, der anfing zu grinsen und Harry durch dessen Haare wuschelte.

"Du hast dich aber auch verändert, Harry. Du bist nicht mehr allzu niedergeschlagen, deine Augen sind zwar immer noch nachdenklich aber sie leuchten mehr.", er stoppte und wurde rot.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so oft bei dir war im letzten Jahr. Aber ich habe gedacht, dass lieber alleine sein willst. Du warst immer so abweisend und traurig, dass ich dachte...ich würde dir nur helfen können, wenn ich dir deine Ruhe lasse.", fuhr er leise fort.

"Ach, Neville. Du hast ja recht. Ich brauchte Abstand, ich musste von allem weg und nun weiß ich wohin ich gehöre. Ich danke dir, mein Freund."

Harry kam näher und umarmte Neville freundschaftlich.

"Ich bin froh, dass meine Entscheidung wenigstens dieses eine Mal richtig war und dieses letzte Jahr...ich glaube schon, dass es für uns alle etwas ganz Neues werden wird."

Neville sah zu Harry, beobachtete du musterte diesen etwas. Irgendetwas war auch an Harrys Äußerem anders. Dessen Augen, sie glänzten nicht mehr in einem so hellen grün wie früher, sondern schienen sich zu verändern. Sie waren dunkler. Ein blau Ton war darin zu sehen und er hätte schwören können auch etwas rot darin zu erkennen. Seine ihn kennzeichneten verstrubbelten Haare, sie wurden glatter, heller und schienen auch länger zu werden. Nicht mehr lange und sie hätten dieselbe Länge wie seine eigenen. Harrys Statur dagegen war immer noch eher schmächtig, und doch war da etwas anreizendes an ihm. Als er in intensiver betrachtete, spürte er etwas. Ein Gefühl der Angst und doch war es nicht nur Furcht, die er empfand. Es war auch Bewunderung. Er wusste nicht wovor er Angst hatte oder wofür er Harry bewunderte aber seine ganze Art strahlte etwas aus, was ihn zu etwas besonderes machte.

"Na ja, Harry, wir sehen uns nachher in Hogwarts wieder. Ich muss mir jetzt erst einmal ein paar von diesen leckeren Cremeschnittchen holen. Die habe ich mir redlich verdient.", verabschiedete sich Neville, drückte Harry noch einmal an sich und grinste.

"Alte Gewohnheiten sind nun mal nicht auszuschalten..."

Harry sah ihm leise lachend hinter her. Ja, der andere hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert und dafür war er diesem letztendlich sogar dankbar.

Gerade als er weiterlaufen wollte kam ihm ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht entgegen aber eines, dass weitaus unerwünschter war.

"Oh, wen haben wir denn da? Mr. Harry - ich lasse mich nicht mehr blicken und ich stehe über allem- Potter?", kam die gehässige Stimme seines, ehemals, besten Freundes Ron Weasley.

Als er zu ihm sah wurde sein Blick ungewohnt kalt. Obwohl er in Rons Blick sehen konnte, dass dieser in Wahrheit einfach nur enttäuscht, traurig und wütend über die Tatsache war, dass Harry nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, lieber mit Slytherins zusammensein, wollte. Außerdem, und das wurde ihm immer klarer, schien Ron eifersüchtig auf ihn zu sein, und das hinge nicht minder daran, dass sich auch Hermine von Ron abgewandt hatte.

"Ach, Ron. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe ich habe keinen Nerv für so was. Ich muss...", doch Ron hinderte ihn am weitersprechen und gehen, fasste ihn grob an die Schulter und zerrte ihn in ein freies Abteil.

"Nein! Ich will reden. Ich will endlich wissen was hier gespielt wird! Du und Hermine...was läuft da? Und warum bist du neuerdings mit Malfoy und seinen Gesellen unterwegs? Diesem Schlangenpack.", schrie er ihn wütend an und packte grob dessen Arm.

"Weil ich erkannt habe, wer meine Freunde sind, wer noch zu mir hält und wer sich nicht nach dem letzten Jahr von mir abgewendet hat! Du hast mich gemieden. Hermine kam zu mir. Du hast mitgemacht bei Dumbledores kleinem Spiel und Hermine nicht. Draco war für mich da. Du nicht! Da hast du deine Antworten und jetzt lass mich los!", knurrte er zurück und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Rothaarigen zu lösen, doch dieser hielt ihn einfach zu fest.

"Ihr macht euch über mich lustig! Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass ich so zurückgeblieben bin und das nicht merke? Man, ich dachte ihr wärt meine Freunde. Ich...", unbewusst schmerzhaft umfasste dessen Hand Harrys Arm und drückte ihn an die Abteiltür.

"Ron, hör auf! Ich weiß, es war nicht fair dir gegenüber aber...Bitte, Ron tu nichts was du oder ich später vielleicht bereuen würden.", versuchte Harry ihn zu warnen und spürte wie sich in ihm etwas breit machte. Unendlicher Hass, Wut und das Bedürfnis jemanden zu töten.

Doch bevor etwas dergleichen geschehen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgemacht, Harry fiel gegen jemanden und Ron ließ dessen Hand los.

"Hey, was ist denn hier los?", kam die tiefe Stimme von jemandem, den Harry mittlerweile aus Tausenden wiedererkannt hätte. Der Junge vom Bahnhof.

Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich zu dem anderen Jungen um und schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser strich sich durch seine langen blonden Haare und grinste ihn an. Dann sah er zu Ron und seine Augen bekamen ein gefährliches Glitzern.

"Wenn alles Ok ist, dann kannst du ja mit mir kommen...", damit umfasste Alex sachte Harrys Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach draußen auf den Gang und lief mit ihm weiter, bis sie alleine waren.

"Da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt, was?"

Nickend und seufzend sah er den Größeren an, lehnte sich an die Wand und sah aus dem Zugfenster.

"Es war nichts. Nur jemand, der nicht mit Veränderungen klarkommt."

Alex wurde nachdenklich und stellte sich neben Harry.

"Veränderungen sind nicht immer einfach. Vielleicht sollte man demjenigen einfach Zeit geben."

Harry sah ihn kurz verwundert an und nickte sachte.

"Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht aber Abstand ist immer der Beste Weg. Hat er sich beruhigt, dann kann ich ihm vielleicht wieder normal gegenüberstehen. Ist schon merkwürdig. Wir kennen uns noch gar nicht richtig und doch bist du immer da, wenn ich Hilfe brauche."

Der Angesprochene grinste und legte freundschaftlich den Arm um Harrys Schulter.

"Das ist Schicksal. Nicht immer begegnet man seinem schwarzen Engel. Und ich habe mir geschworen ihn nicht zu schnell gehen zu lassen. Sag mal Kleiner, wie heißt du eigentlich? Scheint irgendwie untergegangen zu sein."

Als Harry sich die einzelnen Strähnen von der Stirn strich, damit sie nicht in sein Gesicht fielen wurde kurzzeitig seine verblasste Narbe sichtbar und Alex' Blick fiel darauf. Sofort wurde der Arm weggezogen und er sah Harry fragend an.

"Harry, Harry Potter. Aber das dürftest du gerade herausgefunden haben, oder?", antwortete Harry seufzend und deutete auf Alex' Arm den er wieder weggezogen hatte.

Er soll es sein? Wegen ihm soll seine Mutter wieder weg sein? Wegen ihm hatte sie so gelitten? Und er? Alex schaute Harry fassungslos an und doch, dennoch war da immer noch dieses Gefühl.

_**"Mum, mir ist ein schwarzer Engel begegnet..."**_

Das hatte er seiner Mutter gesagt als er Harry das erste Mal begegnet war. Sein schwarzer Engel, nachdem er so lange gesucht hatte und ausgerechnet Harry Potter oder besser der Sohn des dunklen Lords soll es sein?

Warum musste das Schicksal nur solch eine Richtung einschlagen?

Alex fuhr sich durch die Haare, schloss kurz die Augen und beugte sich dann zu Harry vor.

"Es ist zwar ein Schock und ich hätte es nicht erwartet aber ein schwarzer Engel bleibt ein schwarzer Engel, auch wenn er Harry Potter heißt.", er küsste ihn auf die Stirn und nahm dann dessen Hand.

"Gehen wir zurück zu deinem Abteil, ich bring dich hin oder musst du noch woanders hin?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Was er eigentlich tun wollte war schon so gut wie vergessen. Jetzt wollte er nur noch zurück.

Sie kamen an dem Abteil an und Harry betrat es, drehte sich zu Alex um und lächelte ihn an. Dann streckte er ihm seine Hand entgegen.

"Danke für alles, Alex. Ich bin nicht so gut im Freundschaften schließen aber eines weiß ich, dass ich gerne mit dir befreundet sein wäre."

Alex umfasste Harrys Hand fest und zog ihn zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Draco, der aufstand, nachdem der fremde Junge mit Harry auftauchte und diesen gefährlich musterte, schaute die beiden fassungslos an. Hatte Harry diesem Kerl eben wirklich die Freundschaft angeboten?

"Es gibt nichts was ich lieber wäre als jemand, den du Freund nennst. Wir sehen uns kleiner schwarzer Engel."

Bevor Alex ging hielt Harry ihn zurück, sah diesen fragend an.

"Sag mal, warum nennst du mich eigentlich immer einen ,schwarzen Engel'?"

Doch als Antwort bekam er nur ein Lachen. Alex strich Harry über die Wange und kicherte immer noch leise.

"Das erzähle ich dir bestimmt irgendwann einmal aber vorerst musst du noch etwas weitergrübeln.", damit winkte er den anderen zu, zwinkerte Hermine an, die rot anlief und sah grinsend zu Draco.

Das würde sicherlich noch lustig werden, dachte Alex und verschwand auf den Gang. Vielleicht war das Ganze doch nicht so schlecht.

Aber besser nicht auf etwas festlegen lassen.

OoooOooooOoooO

In Hogsmeade angekommen, stiegen die Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge in ihre Kutschen und fuhren nach Hogwarts. Nach einiger Zeit trafen alle in der großen Halle ein. Es gab ein reges Tuscheln, man begrüßte sich und redete darüber was man alles in den Ferien erlebt hatte.

Obwohl Yuki partout nicht weg wollte von Harry schafften sie es, den kleinen Wolf in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen.

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich danach von Draco und Blaise, gingen widerwillig und seufzend zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Die freundliche Begrüßung blieb aus. Lediglich Seamus Finnigan und Lee Jordan kamen zu den beiden und begrüßten sie herzlich. Natürlich kam auch Neville, nachdem dieser eigentlich wie jedes Jahr seine Kröte suchen durfte.

"Dieses Vieh bückst immer wieder aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mir ne Eule oder ne Katze zulegen.", grummelte Neville während er sich neben Harry setzte. Dieser lächelte ihn freundlich an und schaute sich um.

Man konnte nicht sagen, dass man ihn und Hermine mied. Es war nur eine unwiderrufliche Tatsache, dass die anderen über sie tuschelten. Über Harry, der sich neuerdings lieber mit Draco Malfoy abgab und Hermine, die es ihm gleich tat. Da es schon im letzten Jahr angefangen hatte, ging es auch schon langsam unter aber es war immer noch da.

Neville, der Harrys Zweifel bemerkte, zog ihn zu sich und wuschelte ihm durch dessen Haar.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die reden alle nur, lästern und dann war's das auch schon. Ist bei mir auch nie anders gewesen. Außerdem sind wir drei hier in Gryffindor und passen auf euch beide auf. Da kann gar nichts passieren..."

Plötzlich drehten sich Hermine und Harry fast synchron um und sahen jemanden die Halle betreten. Ron.

Dieser setzte sich etwas weiter hinten an den Tisch, sah kurz zu Harry und Hermine. Sein Blick wurde schlagartig kälter und er fing eine Unterhaltung mit einer Gryffindor an, ignorierte die beiden einfach.

Doch länger darüber nachdenken konnten sie nicht mehr, da stand Professor Dumbledore auf und meldete sich zu Wort. Aber etwas war diesmal an dessen Stimme anders. Sie klang nicht freundlich oder warm, nein, sie war eher sachlich und sogar etwas kalt.

"Herzlich Willkommen..."

Immer dieselbe Rede. All die Jahre. Harry hörte gar nicht mehr darauf, was der alte Mann sagte, sondern beobachtete diesen einfach nur.

Er sollte an all dem Schuld sein? Sein Vater hatte ihm noch nicht alles erzählt und vieles war noch viel zu unklar aber als er den Direktor beobachtete fiel ihm etwas auf. Alles was er jemals für diesen Mann empfunden hatte, sei es Bewunderung oder auch Enttäuschung, alles war weg. Nichts. Er fühlte gar nichts. Aber er merkte wie sich etwas neues in ihm ausbreitete. Wut und sogar Hass.

Als die Tür der großen Halle ein weiteres Mal aufging und sich jeder zu der Person umdrehte, hörte Harry nur dessen Namen, dessen vollständigen Namen.

Sein Gesicht wurde blass und er drehte sich ganz langsam zu dem neuen Schüler um. Insgeheim wusste er es aber dennoch hoffte er, dass es nicht derjenige war für den er den Neuen hielt. Erst recht nicht, nachdem er dessen Nachnamen gehört hatte.

"Bitte, Alexander Lestrange..."

Alex schaute sich um während er nach vorne ging und suchte Harry. Als er ihn fand und dessen Blick sah, stutzte er. Warum war Harrys Blick nur so matt, so traurig und kurzzeitig sogar voller Hass?

Er lächelte ihn an und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl. Dieser Hut war schon immer ein Mysterium für ihn. Für was bräuchte man dieses Teil eigentlich? Man kann doch sowieso niemanden in ein Haus schicken nur weil es ein Hut sagt. Jeder hier könnte genauso gut in das entegegengesetzte Haus eingeteilt werden.

Seufzend schaute er zu dem sprechenden Lederhut, der ihm von Professor McGonnagall aufgesetzt wurde.

Ein sehr zwielichtiger Charakter wie ich sehen kann. Ehrlich, mutig, entschlossen, klug, eisern und hartnäckig. Du bist wählerisch was Freundschaften angeht, auf Macht aus und stark in deren Ausübung. Sag mir...gibt es einen Wunsch, den du äußern willst, junger Lestrange?

Alex überlegte kurz, sah zu Harry und nickte.

_**Ich will nach Gryffindor sollte dies eine Option sein. Dort ist derjenige, den ich gesucht und gefunden habe. Ihn will ich schützen und in seiner Nähe sein.**_

_**Es liegt nicht in meiner Macht dir Wünsche zu erfüllen. Es war nur hilfreich deinen wahren Charakter zu offenbaren. Doch sei dir gewiss. Viel Leid wird auf dich und denjenigen kommen, den du beschützen willst. Verrat und Missverständnis. Doch sei dir ebenso gewiss, dass es in deiner Hand liegt wie sich alles wendet. Dein Haus soll deswegen sein...**_

TBC

Sorry, Leute aber das musste sein. Könnt ihr es euch denken? Wird er wirklich zu Harry kommen oder hat das alles einen anderen Sinn?

Alex Bezeichnung hat einen Hintergrund;-) Der wird aber erst etwas später offengelegt. Yuki und Shu kamen etwas zu kurz aber dafür bekommen sie ihm nächsten Kapitel die ganze Aufmerksamkeit XD

Reviews?


	10. Erste Zeichen

Autor:shine21 

Beta: Jasmin

Rating: General

Info: In welches Haus kommt Alex? Was passiert mit Harry und Lucius? Das wird hier etwas weitergeführt Nur der Zaubertrankunterricht muss etwas warten.

_**INFO 2:**_ Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel ;-)

**Kapitel 9**

**„Erste Zeichen..."**

Es dauerte lange, bis der Hut seine Entscheidung kund tat. So kam es Harry jedenfalls vor.  
Hermine, welche die Gefühlsregungen in ihrem besten Freund bemerkt hatte, beugte sich zu ihm und legte diesem eine Hand an die Schulter.

„Harry? Hey, stimmt was nicht mit dir?", flüsterte sie leise und wartete auf eine Antwort, die nicht gegeben wurde.

Harry schaute immer noch nach vorn zu Alex, der den Hut auf hatte und wahrscheinlich mit diesem sprach. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran wie es bei ihm war. In seinem ersten Jahr.

Als er zu ihm sah, spürte er wie sich etwas Fremdes in ihm ausbreitete. Anfänglich war es Hass, etwas tiefes in ihm, dass den anderen Jungen dafür hasste, wer er war. Zu wessen Familie er gehörte und, dass dieser trotzdem seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Und dann war da noch etwas anderes. Unsicher, - und Unwissenheit. Das er Alex mochte war unbestritten auch, wenn er der Sohn einer Mörderin war.

Aber hatte Bellatrix nicht gesagt, Sirius Tod sei nicht in ihrem Ermessen gewesen?

Warum er? Warum musste ausgerechnet er in einem solchen Gewissenskonflikt geraten? Er konnte ihn einfach nicht hassen.  
Nicht einmal als der Hut endlich seinen Entschluss verkündete.

OooooOoooO

„GRYFFINDOR"

Dass Professor Dumbledore, sowie Prof. Snape mehr als nur verwundert waren, stand ja wohl außer Frage. Dracos Kinnlade kippte herunter und er seufzte laut auf. Jetzt wäre dieser Typ auch noch mit Harry in einem Haus...in einem Haus...

Irgendwie wollte dieser Gedanken nicht so einfach verschwinden. Lestrange hin oder her. Da hätte er Tom persönlich sein können.  
Er musste sich etwas überlegen. Dringend. Schnellstens.

Blaises Gesicht sah nicht weniger angestrengt aus. Alexander Lestrange. Der Junge, der ihnen mal über den Weg gelaufen war...der Junge, der Hermine so unverschämt angelächelt hatte. Ok, er brauchte einen Plan und zwar einen guten. Und ihm kam auch schon ein Plan. So wie es aussah, hatte er auch Interesse an Harry.

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Ja, sollte sich Lestrange doch mit Dracos Vater anlegen. Das würde bestimmt lustig werden...

OooooOooooO

Alex kam auf die Gryffindors zu, ignorierte deren verdutzte Gesichter und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die ihn etwas irritiert musterte. Sich neben Harry hinsetzend, schaute er ihn kurz an und beugte sich zu ihm.

„Komm nachher kurz mit. Wir müssen reden."

Von dem anderen kam nur ein leichtes Nicken. Harry sah Alex nicht an, sondern wartete bis der Direktor die Freigabe zum Essen gab und sämtliche Leckereien vor ihnen erschienen. Doch irgendwie war sein Hunger verebbt. Nichts.  
Gedankenverloren stocherte er an einer Kartoffel herum und ließ nur von ihr ab, als Hermine ihn anstupste.

„Harry...", kam es flüsternd und Hermine beugte sich zu ihm, legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Soll ich nachher vielleicht mit?"

Harry schaute nur kurz zu Alex, der mit einem Gryffindor in ein Gespräch vertieft war. Dann wand er sich Hermine zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir treffen uns nachher draußen. Yuki muss etwas raus...und ich auch!", damit stand er auf, legte sein Besteck beiseite und verließ als erster die große Halle.

OooooOooooO

Nun stand er draußen, an einen Baum gelehnt und sah hoch in den, dunklen sternenbedeckten Himmel.  
Es wurde immer später. Als er dann gehen wollte spürte er einen kalten Windhauch und öffnete die Augen, die er kurz geschlossen hielt.

„Alex, du hast dir Zeit gelassen.", kam es ruhig und leicht monoton.

Dieser beugte sich zu Harry, stützte seine Hände über dessen Kopf an dem Baumstamm ab. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte ein beklemmendes Schweigen, ehe Alex das Wort ergriff.

„Ich hätte es dir vorher sagen sollen aber ich habe bereits geahnt wie du reagieren würdest. Deine Stellung als Sohn des Lords hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich hier bin oder mit dir befreundet sein will."

Harry sah ihn kurzzeitig einfach nur an, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es war einfach viel zu viel passiert. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und diese ständigen Entscheidungen, die er treffen sollte...musste. Sie verwirrten ihn.

„Ich will nicht mehr...ich will einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Es ist so wie es ist. Du bist hier und du bist in Gryffindor. Ich stelle nichts in Frage und ich verurteile dich nicht für etwas, dass deine Mutter getan oder nicht getan hat. Ich habe ihr verziehen also werde ich dir auch eine Chance geben zu beweisen, dass du eigenständig bist, so handelst wie du es für richtig hältst und dich nicht wegen deiner Mutter oder sonst jemanden anderen dafür verantwortlich fühlst wie es mir geht. Alexander?", er sah ihn an und lief an ihm vorbei.

„...ich bin sehr wählerisch was Freundschaften angeht und ich habe sie dir nicht umsonst angeboten. Ich stehe zu dem was ich gesagt habe. Wie es von nun an weitergeht entscheidest allein du. Was du tust, wirkt sich auch gleichzeitig auf mich aus..."

Plötzlich sah man aus dem Schloss etwas weißes direkt in Harrys Richtung rennen, dicht gefolgt von etwas schwarzem.

„Yuki...Shu", kam es seufzend und Harry bückte sich um sich von dem kleinen weißen und dem schwarzen Fellbündel ‚attackieren' zu lassen.

Beide sprangen auf Harry und warfen ihn zu Boden. Lachend ließ er sich abschlecken und sah zu Alexander, der die Szene erst argwöhnisch und dann grinsend beobachtete.

„Ein Wolf müsste man sein.", sagte dieser nur schmunzelnd und strich sich durch die Haare. Dann lief er an Harry vorbei und sah nochmals zu ihm.

„Ich werde mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber ich denke genauso wie du. Das einzige was ich will ist deine Freundschaft und glaube mir, ich gehe nicht halbherzig damit um, wenn ich sie erst einmal besitze..."

Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zurück.  
Harry sah ihm nachdenklich nach und strich Yuki dabei durch dessen Fell.

Dann ließ er sich zurückfallen und sah nach oben in den blauen Himmel.

„Hm, was wird denn noch alles passieren? Wann hat das denn endlich mal ein Ende?"

Als Antwort kam nur ein Schnurren von Shu und das Abschlecken seiner Ohren von Yuki. Lachend warf er sich auf die Seite und knuddelte den kleinen Wolf, wurde gleich darauf von Shu angesprungen.

„Ich gebe niemals auf. Egal was kommt.", murmelte er und genoss das Spiel mit seinen beiden felligen Freunden.  
OoooOoooO

Die Tage, Wochen vergingen und es wurde kälter.  
Ein lauer Oktoberwind wehte und wirbelte die Blätter auf, die auf dem Boden lagen. Alexander hatte sich in Gryffindor eingewöhnt und war immer häufiger bei Hermine und Harry anzutreffen. Besonders Hermine schien den Jungen sehr zu mögen...denn er hatte einen ebenso ausgeprägten Sinn zum Lernen wie sie.

Aber auch er und Harry waren sich näher gekommen, auch wenn es sich als sehr schwierig erwies, wenn man jemanden wie Draco Malfoy im Nacken hatte. Aber mittlerweile akzeptierte sogar dieser Alexander, wenn auch nur teilweise.

An so einem Tag wie diesem, lag Harry, diesmal allein, auf der Wiese etwas abseits von Hogwart. In der Nähe des Sees.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als er plötzlich etwas spürte. Etwas seltsames...etwas vertrautes.

Lucius.  
Konnte ihm einer mal sagen warum er jetzt an Dracos Vater dachte?  
So plötzlich. Auf einmal, ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund?  
Wieso war ihm auf einmal so, als ob der andere hier oder zumindest auf dem Weg hier her wäre?

Harry sprang auf und schaute sich um.  
Es war keiner da. Aber warum spürte er plötzlich eine so vertraute Präsenz?  
Dann sah er auf der Wiese seine aufgeschlagenen Bücher und seufzte auf.  
Ok, da war noch etwas, dass er verdrängen wollte. Lernen.

Auch als Sohn des Lords ließ ihn sein Zaubertrankprofessor nach wie vor nicht in Ruhe oder bevorzugte ihn.  
Das würde dieser nicht einmal tun, wenn herauskäme, dass er der dunkle Lord in Persona sei, dachte er seufzend und setzte sich wieder hin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erkannte er einen seiner Beschützer. Dean McGregor. Kampfsportartenspezialist. Hm, ihn hätte ja schon mal interessiert was der andere so konnte. Aber besser nicht drauf ankommen lassen.

Leise stöhnend machte er sich wieder an seine Aufgaben.  
Alles verlief ruhig, bis er spürte, dass diese Präsenz näher kam und eine andere verschwand.  
McGregor. Er war weg.

Als er plötzlich zwei Arme auf seinen Schultern spürte, die ihn dann auch sanft zu sich zogen, blieb ihm fast sein Herz stehen. Er sah panisch nach hinten.

„Na, Harry?", kam die tiefe Stimme eines Menschen, bzw. doch keines Menschen, der ihm mehr als vertraut war. Vertraut war noch zu wenig. Immerhin war er mit ihm verbunden. Aber so etwas hätte er diesem niemals zugetraut.

Verdammt noch mal, er hatte sich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Und die Wut darüber verschwand nicht. Sie wurde größer.

„Harry? Ich wollte dich sehen...", sagte Lucius etwas vorsichtiger und besah sich Harry genauer.

Der Schwarzhaarige benahm sich so seltsam. Dessen Augen wurden immer wieder abwechselnd tiefrot und dunkelblau. Was war los? Lucius ließ Harry los und strich dann sanft über dessen Wange. Doch es kam keine Regung.

Mist. Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Harry war mitten in der Umwandlung. Halb Todesengel und halb Vampir. Sein Körper hatte sich noch nicht für eine Seite entschieden. Harry hatte sich noch nicht entschieden. Eine Seite versuchte gerade zu dominieren, versuchte auszubrechen.

Und es war nicht gerade die vorteilhaftere. Ein Todesengel bestach durch Ruhe, Überlegung...Strategie. Ein Vampir hingehen war oft einfach blutdurstig, sehr leicht reizbar und äußerst anfällig für alles was ihn nur aufs Geringste reizte.

Wenn man beides in sich hatte.  
Dann war das mehr als gefährlich.

Nun schien es so als ob Harry sehr in die Richtung Vampir tendierte. Ein Vampir, der in seiner Ruhe und was noch viel wichtiger war, beim Lernen gestört wurde..

„Harry, ich..."

Doch weiterreden konnte Lucius nicht, da fand er sich schon nach hinten geschleudert an einem Baum wieder und hielt sich den Kopf.

Klasse. Jetzt hatte er es auch noch zu verantworten, dass sein Partner ausrastete. Das hätte er sich aber auch denken können, schalt er sich gedanklich und stand wieder auf. Dabei hatte er nur Sehnsucht nach dem Jüngeren. Ok, zugeben würde er das niemals, schließlich war er ein Malfoy aber leider war es wirklich so, dass er Harry unbedingt sehen wollte. Immerhin war dieser mit seinem Sohn allein, auch wenn Draco angeblich keine Chancen bei Harry hatte. Hinzu kam ja auch noch dieser Alexander...der Sohn von Bellatrix. Laut Blaises Informationen schien er ziemlich gut mit Harry auszukommen.  
Sehr verdächtig, wie er fand. Er vertraute Harry, so viel stand fest aber er war noch sehr jung und unerfahren im Umgang mit der Liebe. Vielleicht würde er Gefühle falsch deuten und dieser Alex hätte ein leichtes Spiel mit ihm.

Das es vielleicht einfach nur pure Eifersucht war, kam dem Malfoy Oberhaupt nicht in den Sinn.  
Aber Eile mit Weile, wie der Volksmund zu sagen pflegte.

„Du hast mich gestört!", zischte Harry gefährlich und kam auf Lucius zu, knurrte ab und zu.

Seufzend stand er auf, glättete seinen Umhang, strich sich die Haare zurück und nahm seinen Gehstock, legte ihn am Baumstamm ab und lief zu Harry.

Harry war zwar stark aber er selbst war immerhin 1. älter, 2. ein Malfoy, und 3. ließ er sich nicht von jemanden besiegen, der noch nicht mal in seinen Schlafanzug passte.

Mit einem kurzen Wink war Harry bei Lucius und dieser hielt ihn fest in den Armen, sah auf den Kleineren herab.

„Ich entschuldige mich bei dir...und merke dir eines. Ein Malfoy und erst recht ein Lucius Malfoy, entschuldigt sich niemals! Also nimm das als erstes und letztes Mal auf!"

Er beugte sich vor, nahm Harrys Kinn zwischen die Finger und hob es hoch. Dann sah er ihm tief in die abwechselnd rot und dunkelblau erscheinenden Augen.

„Hör auf mit den Zicken, Kleiner. Versteh doch endlich, dass ich das nur tue weil...", kurz stockte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Er war ein Malfoy. So viel Blöße gab er sich dann doch nicht.

„..."

Kurz sah er ihn an, ehe er seine Lippen auf die Harrys legte und diese sanft küsste.

TBC

Joa, wie wird Harry reagieren?

Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


	11. Eindrücke

Autor: shine21 

Beta: shine21

Disclaimer: Nichts mir, außer meinen erfundenen Charas und die Idee

Rating: General

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber

INFO: Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Lucius, Severus und Remus nehmen hier den Hauptteil ein. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß am Lesen, insofern es noch jemanden interessiertnach der langen Zeit ;-)

**"Eindrücke…"**

_Home is behind,  
the world ahead,  
and there are many paths to tread,  
Lord through shadow  
to the edge of night,  
until the stars are all alight,  
Of mist and shadow,  
cloud and shade,  
all shall fade_

(Lord of the Ring/ Pippins Song)

"Du hast mich geküsst…", kam es eher monoton von dem Kleineren, der sich nach einiger Zeit von dem Älteren gelöst hatte.

Doch ehe Lucius etwas darauf erwidern konnte, stupste Harry ihn auch schon an die Stirn, grinste seinen blonden Gegenüber breit an.

Ja, es schien ganz so als ob sich der Kleinere beruhigt hätte. Nichts war mehr noch von dessen Ausbruch vor einigen Minuten zu sehen.  
Die grünen Augen erstrahlten fröhlich aber auch spitzbübisch.

Harry kam Lucius wieder so nahe, dass sich ihre Münder fast berührten, doch kurz bevor der Ältere vorkommen, ihn küssen konnte, entzog sich ihm der Kleinere wieder und streckte ihm die Zunge raus, lief lachend weiter und hob die Hand.

"Das war ein schweres Vergehen, Lucius Malfoy. Nicht jeder darf das einfach, aber ich mache eine Ausnahme", er drehte sich wieder um und legte den Kopf schief.

"Mal sehen, ob du es das nächste Mal überlebst, Mr.Malfoy…"

Dann winkte er ihm wieder zu, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und freute sich einfach nur.

Was war das jetzt nur für eine Seite?  
Todesengel oder Vampir?  
Oder einfach nur…

"Sirius…ja, ganz eindeutig. Das kann nur von Sirius' Blut kommen.", meinte Lucius schmunzelnd und schüttelte den Kopf, sah Harry noch eine zeitlang nach, ehe er sich selbst aufmachte. Ein längeres Gespräch mit dem Direktor stand ihm bevor. Der Tag musste erst noch kommen, an dem ein Lucius Malfoy zuließ, dass sich jemand anderer an seinen Partner ranmachte…

Nur über seine Leiche. Aber so könnte er wenigstens Severus wieder sehen, auch wenn sich dieser ja neuerdings lieber in anderen Gewässern herumtrieb…seine Vorliebe für Werwölfe entdeckt hatte. Na ja, jedem das Seine.

Gleich nach dem Direktor von Hogwarts würde Lucius wohl seinen alten Freund besuchen und wusste auch schon wo sich dieser wohl herumtrieb.

"Sev…du bist zu streng zu Harry…"

Der Angesprochene kam gerade aus dem Bad, trocknete seine kurzen schwarzen Haare, die erst vor kurzen ein Stück geschnitten wurde. Sollte besser aussehen,  
laut seines Partners…

//Na ja…geht so…//

Braungrüne Augen trafen auf ein helles und leuchtendes grün, die ihn regelrecht anzulachen schienen. Das zauberte ein Schmunzeln auf das sonst so ernstes Gesicht.

"Er ist zwar der Sohn des Lords aber es ändert nichts an seiner Relation zu James Potter. Ich kann und werde es ihm nie verzeihen…aber ich versuchs, okay…Remus?", in letzter Zeit hatte Severus Snape, seinerseits Zaubertranklehrer auf Hogwarts, eine erstaunliche Wendung in seinem Verhalten festgestellt. Er gab schneller nach, wenn Remus ihn um etwas bat. Selbst seine Tochter brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und schon wurde er weich.

Eine erschreckende Veränderung aber sie zeigte, dass auch jemand wie Severus sich zu ändern bereit war. Er setzte sich zu Remus, zog den etwas Kleineren zu sich und strich ihm durch dessen braunes Haar. Durch ihre Vampir,- und Werwolfgene wurde auch ihr Äußeres neben dem Altern beeinflusst. Sein Partner sah immer noch so aus wie früher, als dieser noch mit den anderen Mauraudern unterwegs waren. Severus verband keine schöne Zeit mit dieser Tatsache. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und dann sein verhasster Feind während der gesamten Schulzeit...

James Potter.

Sie waren unzertrennliche Freunde, brachten sich und andere durch ihre Scherze und Streiche in Schwierigkeiten, doch das Schlimmste an allem war, dass sie es auf ihn selbst abgesehen hatte. Einem introvertierten Jungen, der nur seine Ruhe haben wollte…

Niemals könnte…würde er ihnen das verzeihen können. Doch auch die Zeit heilt bekanntlich alle Wunden. Einige schmerzten noch aber immerhin fand man hinter dem ganzen Schmerz auch etwas anderes…etwas schönes. Damit konnte nur Remus Lupin gemeint sein.  
Seit dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau und dem Verlust seiner Tochter war es der junge Mann, der sich immer bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte und für  
den er extra einen Trank braute, der dies verhindern sollte, der es geschafft hatte sein Herz in Beschlag zu nehmen.

Mit der Zeit fand auch ein Grieskram wie Severus Snape eine neue Hoffnung und Liebe, auch wenn sie viele Umwege nahm und Zeit beanspruchte. Aber jemand wie er, hatte genug davon. Genug Zeit um ein Leben lang mit seinem Partner zu verbringen…

Sanft küsste er die warmen und weichen Lippen des Braunhaarigen, strich hauchzart über dessen Nacken, spürte wie dieser von einem Schauer durchzogen  
wurde. Ein angenehmer Schauer, denn er durchfuhr auch ihn selbst.

Das alles würde er für nichts auf der Welt missen wollen. Seine Frau…  
Laura. War es Schicksal, dass sie sterben musste, oder geschah es wirklich auf Befehl Dumbledores? Welche Seite war nun die dunkle?  
Was war böse und was war gut?

Gilt denn wirklich eine Seite als gut, die zuließ, dass man eine geliebte Person verlor und eine andere glaubte zu verlieren, nur um sie Jahre später  
wieder zusehen, verändert aber das Gleichnis seiner geliebten Frau?

Francoise Sophie… Hermine Granger. Wie konnte es nur sein, das jemand wie sie seine Tochter sein konnte? Gut, ihre Intelligenz und Sturheit zeugte von ihrer Mutter. Das Aussehen, ihre Augen und ihre braunen wunderschönen Haare…  
Alles an ihr erinnerte ihn immer mehr an seine Laura.

"Sev… du denkst wieder zu viel nach. Ist es wegen Laura?", fragte Remus leise und seufzte. In letzter Zeit, seitdem er seine Tochter wiederbekommen  
hatte, dachte der Schwarzhaarige zu oft an die Vergangenheit.

Doch ein Kuss, welcher als Antwort kam, signalisierte ihm, dass auch der Ältere mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Niemals vergessen… man musste immer daran denken aber man durfte nie zulassen, dass sie zu sehr von einem Besitz ergriff.

Genauso war es mit James Potter. Dieser Hass zwischen ihnen wuchs mit der Zeit aber er verging auch. James und Lily Potter haben ihr Leben für ein fremdes Kind gegeben und standen bis zuletzt hinter dem Sohn des Lords… standen hinter Sirius. Sie wollten ihm wohl die ganze Zeit sagen, dass es sich bei Harry nicht um ihren Sohn, sondern um seinen Adrian Brandon handelte..

Ein kleiner Junge mit rabenschwarzem Haar, leuchtend hellgrünen Augen. Es erschien einem so, als ob dieser Junge die Welt durch seine Augen sehen könnte wie sie wirklich existierte. Doch James und Lily konnten den Kleinen nur ein Jahr lang beschützen, ehe sich alles zum schlechten wandte. Ein Krieg begann und der kleine Junge, noch ein  
Baby wurde zum Schicksal der ganzen Zauberwelt…

"Ich denke pausenlos an sie, Remus aber genauso oft denke ich an dich. Ich liebe dich und egal was und wer noch kommen mag, daran wird sich nichts ändern. Und jetzt…", lächelnd beugte sich Severus vor und küsste das Ohr des Jüngeren, wanderte hinab zu dessen Nacken und ließ seine Hand an dem flachen Bauch herunter streichen.

"…lass uns an nichts mehr denken, außer an uns beide."

Damit versiegelte er wieder die Lippen seines Partners, schloss die Augen und ließ sämtliche Erinnerungen hinter sich, genoss nur die Nähe des Mannes, den  
er liebte. Hier und jetzt.

o  
o  
o

Freudig lief Harry wieder zurück nach Hogwarts, sah das riesige Schloss schon  
vor sich und strich sachte über seinen Anhänger, den Draco ihn geschenkt  
hatte.  
Ja, das war sein Leben…

Er hatte gute Freunde gefunden. Neu entdeckt und alte hinter sich gelassen. Sein Leben war kein Zuckerschlecken, es war hart und voller Gefahren, das wurde  
ihm jetzt klar aber auch so ein Leben hatte etwas schönes.

Die letzten Jahre waren das Schlimmste was es zu erleben gab. Seine Eltern wurden ihm genommen, seine Freiheit und seine Jugend. Hier auf Hogwarts hatte er zunächst Hoffnung geschöpft, nur um sie gleich wieder entrissen zu bekommen. Da dachte man die ganze Zeit, dass es jemand auf sein leben abgesehen hatte und was stellte sich heraus? Es war genau die Person, die ihn wohl mehr liebte als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt. Was tat man, wenn die Wahrheit einem sagt, dass man zwei Väter hatte?  
Einer davon der Pate ist, den man schmerzlich hinter sich lassen musste…der vor den eigenen Augen starb?  
Was ist es für ein Schicksal zu erfahren, das der erbitterste Feind, eigentlich die Person darstellte, die man vermisste?  
Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort, sein Vater… ein Todesengel. Sirius Black… sein Vater, ein Vampir.

Seufzend wuschelte sich Harry bei diesen Gedanken durch die Haare. Was für Veränderungen würden denn noch auf ihn zukommen? Er war 17 und hatte innerhalb eines Jahres soviel neues erfahren, dass er es immer noch nicht verarbeiten konnte.

Niemals hätte er es für möglich gehalten, jemanden wie Tom Riddle als seinen Vater akzeptieren zu können und jetzt? Er nannte ihn Vater, ließ dieses Gefühl zu, dass ihn übermannte, wenn er ihn umarmte, ihn tröstete oder von Sirius sprach. Egal was die Zeit sagte… diese beiden Menschen hatten sich all die Jahre geliebt, trotz Trennung und Schmerz.

Und er war das Resultat ihrer Liebe. Ein Junge, der erst Jahre später erfuhr was wirklich geschehen war. Wie gerne hätte er Sirius noch einmal gesehen, ihn umarmt und gesagt wie sehr er ihn liebte. Als Sohn, oder Patensohn… es war ihm gleich was Sirius für ihn darstellte. Er würde wohl immer die wichtigste Person für ihn bleiben.

Aber nicht nur das hatte sich verändert… auch die Liebe nahm bei ihm seltsame Wege. Jemand wie sein selbsternannte Erzfeind Draco Malfoy wurde zu seinem besten  
Freund, löste jemanden ab, der sich von ihm abwandte als er ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hatte.  
Er gestand ihm etwas, dass er wohl nie im Leben erwartet hatte. Liebe…  
Ja, sie war schon etwas merkwürdiges.  
Jemand wie Draco gestand ihm seine Liebe. An sich etwas wundervolles und Harry hätte sie auch angenommen, wenn es nicht schon jemanden gegeben hätte.

Niemals hätte er sich zugestanden aber niemand anderer als der Hausherr von Malfoy Manor, Dracos Vater hatte es geschafft, sein Herz ganz für sich einzunehmen.  
Immer, wenn er in der Nähe des Älteren war schlug sein Herz so schnell, dass es drohte herauszuspringen. Sein Blick hing in solchen Momenten an dem Älteren  
fest, sah nur noch ihn…nur noch dessen blondes langes Haar, diese blauen Augen und die muskulöse Statur.  
Alles was Harry dachte zu verabscheuen wurde für ihn zu einem Ideal.

Sein Partner… durch einen Blutbund aneinander geschlossen. Für immer und ewig, bis einer von ihnen den Tod fand. Es war kein freiwilliger Bund, viel zu früh und ohne seine Einwilligung aber mit der Zeit fand er sich damit ab…  
Ja, mit der Zeit fing Harry sogar an ihn zu lieben, sich nach Lucius' Nähe, seinen Lippen und dessen Berührungen zu sehnen.

"Ja, mal sehen welche Seite du in mir wecken wirst… und ob du es schaffst mir endlich nahe zu sein", sagte Harry lächelnd und schaute hoch in den Himmel.

Von Weitem hörte er ein Bellen und es dauerte nicht lange da lag Yuki auf ihm, schleckte sein Gesicht ab und sah ihn aus seinen blauen Augen an. Das weiße Fell war schwarz vor Dreck und als Harry zu Seite sah, erkannte er auch die Ursache dafür. Shu. Der kleine Kater war zwar schwarz aber dessen Schnurbarthaare waren normalerweise weiß… nur jetzt nicht. Alles an dem Kater triefte vor Dreck und die beiden stanken.

"Ihr und dieses ständiges Wälzen im Schlamm.", kopfschüttelnd hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf die beiden, sprach leise einen Spruch und Yuki  
war wieder weiß, genauso wie Shu, der wieder weiße Schnurbarthaare hatte.

Während Harry wieder zurück nach Hogwarts ging, mit seinen zwei felligen Freunden im Schlepptau, die sich wieder in den Haaren hatte, da Shu dauernd auf Yukis Rücken wollten und dieser ihn herunter schmiss, verfolgte sie ein braunes Augenpaar. Starr war es auf Harry gerichtet und entfernte sich als es sah wie der Schwarzhaarige wieder zurückzugehen schien.

"So so, einen Malfoy hast du dir also geangelt…. Na wir werden noch sehen, wie das endet"

o  
o  
o

Währendessen waren Remus und Severus gerade bei dem schöneren Teil ihres romantischen Beisammenseins als plötzlich jemand im Zimmer stand.

"Ähem, entschuldigt die Störung…", kam es räuspernd von keinem Geringeren als Lucius Malfoy, der im Schlafzimmer von Severus stand und sich grinsend durch sein Haar fuhr.

Remus wurde knallrot und zog die Decke über sich, da er nun die ganze Decke beanspruchte ging Severus lehr aus und lag nun nackt im Bett, stand auf und lief  
auf seinen guten Freund zu.

"Du hast noch nie etwas von Anklopfen gehört, Luc?", seufzend lief ein nackter Zaubertrankprofessor in sein Bad und nahm sich einen Bademantel, zog  
sich diesen an.

"Natürlich habe ich davon gehört aber es ihr zwei hättet mein Klopfen eh nicht gehört.", das Einzige was von Remus zurückkam war ein Knurren und  
Lucius fing an zu lachen.

"Immer langsam, kleiner Werwolf, ich lass euch schon noch alleine. Ich muss dir nur etwas mitteilen, ich wollte, dass du es als erstes erfährst, bevor du mir sonst noch morgen von deinem Stuhl fällst und zur allgemeinen Belustigung in der großen Halle beiträgst."

"Los, fang schon an, Luc…", forderte Severus ungeduldig und setzte sich auf das Bett, sah den Blonden erwartungsvoll an.

"Ab morgen bin ich der neue Lehrer für Theorie der Magie. Mr. Baddlemore ist aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht erschienen… ja ja, wo der wohl bleibt.", kopfschüttelnd machte Lucius einen gespielt besorgten Eindruck und sah Severus verschmitzt an. Dieser seufzte nur und ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen.

"Du kannst es nicht lassen, was? Tust du das alles nur für Harry? Dir ist klar, dass zu eurer Bindung auch Vertrauen gehört, ist dieses angetastet, dann ist auch eure Bindung nicht fest genug."

"Ach komm schon Sev, ich vertraue ihm, sehr sogar aber ich traue nicht denen, die um ihn herum sind. Dieser Lestrange… er kommt ihm gefährlich nahe. Auch meinem Sohn traue ich keinem Zentimeter über den Weg…", murrte Lucius nur und drehte sich um, ballte die Hand zur Faust.

"Versau dir das Ganze nur nicht durch seine Eifersucht, Luc. So und jetzt hau ab…ich will endlich weitermachen wobei du uns gestört hast.", damit deutete Severus zur Tür und beugte sich wieder über Remus, nahm ihm kurzerhand die Decke weg.

Als Lucius die beiden kurz beobachtete, seufzte der Blonde nur und verließ das Zimmer, stand draußen auf dem Gang und lehnte sich an die Wand. Wie gerne würde er Harry auch so nahe sein, ihn berühren, seinen ganzen Körper in seinen Händen halten und jede einzelne Stelle als seine eigene markieren…nur zu gerne aber er musste warten und durfte nichts überstürzen.  
Zu vieles hing davon ab.

"Bald… bald werden wir uns nahe sein und du ein Teil von mir."

TBC

Bis bald ;-)


End file.
